


1010's mansion life

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Betrayal, Blushing, Casual clothes, Classical Music, Computer Viruses, Concert, Couch Cuddles, Dad - Freeform, Death, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Fights, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Makeup Date, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Music, Mystery, Navy SEALs, Near Death, Possessive Behavior, Recovery, Retaliation, Romance, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, Snakes, Song Lyrics, Strangulation, Street Racing, The Factory, Trauma, Verbal Fight, Virus, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yelling, anime android, boys night out, chase scene, concerned friend, counsel, cyborg dad, dream experiance, eve did went on a pity date, evil robots, fall - Freeform, fight or flight instincts, gamer - Freeform, i'm not good with making up songs lyrics, light - Freeform, onionshipping, pet death, soul searching, use your imagination at the end, virus monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: a series of the 1010 in their life at barraca mansion, working out know and unknown evolvement of themselves and possibly the exploration of love and rage.“Can  throw mine at Zimelu” asked Purl-hew“I will punch out those stupid glasses” zimelu rebuttled, then Purl-hew flip him off.-------------“almost dropped this” Zuke then saw it and Rin cheeks brighten again-------------“......i not sure what to do, I don't want it to be a disaster like with nadia"-----------------“IM NOT A DAD, I CREATED AND LOOK AFTER THEM” he shouted“ that its the literal definition of a father--------Zuke patted Rin back “its a date then”------------“...... I have to cancel, do I?-------------------------------------“come on Zuke, let go save your boyfriend”-------------------------------“this is not your fault Rin”--------------------------my own subconscious, I’m an android, do I even have one---------------------------------------its better talking to you then then text-----------------------AND BE A CONVERSATION PIECE LIKE YOU!
Relationships: Neon J./Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads), Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Attack of the MK1

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may no involve onionshipping, just wait

5 month passed since bunk bed junction revolution and neon J finished repairing the 1010’s and they are grateful and then they cleaned their mansion from the rouge fans, then they fixed their room, each of their rooms is the same size large one and but each decorated to each android liking.

Now Rin (white) is coming out of his sleep mode on his charging port, it's nothing like a cable connected to him, it's like a shiatsu recliner chair, but mechanical and black with multiple charting ports and reclined back as it charges them. He opens up his eyes and he one reclines back to a chair position, then closes his eyes again and makes sure his internal digital clock is right and making sure his schedule is cleared then he stands up.

As Rin stood up scanned his room, his room is in a aesthetic style bedroom, one side of the room is a wall covered with fan letters and art he pinned up, along with a tapestry a fan girl made with his face in in tye dye, he use the wall for his online video, doing QnA’s, tanks and updates on concerts and dances he done and show off. The other side of the room is a wardrobe when fan’s send clothes for them to wear, they did, took photos and posted them, and next to the wardrobe is a corner bookshelf, he filled up souvenirs he got from tours, Knick knacks he find interesting and books he wanted to read but didn’t and CD he hide from his dad because their not music he want him to know and in the middle of the carpeted room is a two arm modern hard to sit but pleasing to look at chairs pointed to the door, he walked to the door to a different room and walked inside. It's a cleaning room, like a bathroom but it clean, polish and maintain the 1010’s, when Rin walked inside and get cleaned, he knows he the first one in, he wake up earlier then the others for this reason, he takes longer and he want to take his time, stains on his white synthetic hair and cheeks there is even a rotator with different hairstyles to them too but he staying with the classic. An hour later he walked out squeaky clean and the purl-hew (blue) is outside the cleaning room without his signature glasses squinting at him “good morning brother” he smiled

Purl-hew meep out a sound that almost sounds like an old Microsoft window Xp sounds he meeped out and walked in the room, everyone thinks purl-hew charging port is broken because he looks like he didn’t charge but Neon J had a look and he couldn't find anything wrong with the charging. Then rin walked to the living room was he watch Neon J surrounded with boxes and trying to move them to the front door “ah Rin, come here and help me” said Neon J

“What are you doing dad?” The 1010’s call their manager dad at home and at NSR but in public they called him manager or captain.

“Move stuff from my workshop here to NSR and you boys are coming with me too, there are some things we need to get rid of, because tatiana said our storage is filling up and it broke a wall into yinu’s storage and damaging something yinu’s mother said it was for her daughter birthday and she is mad at us, not me, us” said Neon J.

“We sort of have things to do today dad” said Rin, he remembers every saying what they want to do today but with neon J today plans there is no chance of doing any of the things they want to do now, Rin sighed and saluted “yes sir” and then he walked back upstairs.

Neon J watches his son walk back upstairs and he knows they will hate it but they have to get use to the idea, one of the movers walk in “sir are these the boxes?” 

“Yes they are, I’m going ahead to NSR with the 1010’s and we will take it from there” he said and the next thing he knows it, they are in the limo diving to NSR, everyone is pissed off, the rest of the 1010 wanted to run away now, Haym (yellow) communicated to the others via Bluetooth saying since he is next to the door and wonders if he jump out, will he still function.

“Haym, I know you and jumping will be a bad idea” the others look at their dad surprised, did he hack their online chat “no I didn’t hack you, I build it and I will stop it too, what were you boys supposed to do today for wishing to disobey order from your capitan?” he said

“I wanted work on some new dance moves then write some new music” said Rin

“The new book in the ‘gems of silver’ series and the deluxe box of the old Maximum Ride in hardcover and i want to spend the rest of the day reading” said Purl-hew

“I want to spend the day watching sci fi movie” said Eloni (green)

“You not allowed to watch sci fi movie’s all day, I want to watch Disney movie all day” said Zimelu (red)

“Really movies?” said haym

“Well at least I don’t to go yinu’s distract and admire the garden” said Zimelu

“At least I leave the house” and then they started yelling at each other about how they spend their day except for neon J and rin, who wanted to stay out of the fight, they now let the fight run its course, but when it get physical they step in. 

Soon they arrived at NSR tower and they walked in putting on a their charming faces and walking in to the tower saying hi to the employee’s there and when they entered the elevator and drop the act and Neon pulled out a Key card and put it next to the reader and once is ping he press B5 and went down the to the basement “remember we need to get rid of about half of all of our things, so if it's broke or have no use, throw it out”

“Can I throw mine at Zimelu” asked Purl-hew

“I will punch out those stupid glasses” zimelu rebottled, then Purl-hew flip him off.

Ping!

The door open and they walked out, the basement is a concrete filled hallway big enough for a tank to drive though, and they walked down the hall to their storage room and they walked in, and inside the storage, its filled in the most disorganized way possible, for any military man to say this is not a way to organize “okay, no one leave until this place is spotless, RIGHT SOLDIERS!”

“SIR, YES, SIR!!” The 1010 saluted their captain and walked in the storage starting to fix and clean everything, they anomaly have other robots to clean this place but neon J is not having it.

Eloni is moving boxes away so he can get to the back, he’s hoping to find a box of small miniatures of soldiers when Neon made them when he was in the navy but mainly he wants to see if he finds neon old stuff. He moved more and more boxes, he heard his brothers talking about what to throw away and what to keep. Eloni close his eyes and see his internal clock say it's been about 3 hour since they arrived and they only cleaned about half of the mess, then he come across a large thing, it look like it could be shelves, it's bigger than himself about 12 feet tall and covered with a dark dusty sheet and he want to go to neon J and ask what it could but he want to see himself. Eloni grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the what he saw he was scared and horrified to see and he screamed out.

Everyone ran to their brother and they saw what their little brother saw, 5 large isolation pods with themselves inside.

Their old MK1 body.

It's all in shambles, damaged and falling apart, their old body lost his face plate, one is cracked and damaged, frayed wire spurting out of their joints, missing leg or arm and what they can tell what was rin’s old body is more damaged then the others and his right arm is split in two in the middle, his face plate is smashed in and all riddled in dirt, machine oils or something giving them a messed up look.

“TROOPS WHATS WRONG?” yelled Neon J as he kicked boxes out the way and he stopped seeing the MK1 1010 “oh that what scared you?” he said not to worry anymore.

“DAD, THAT US, WE LOOK LIKE ZOMBIES” shouted Haym

“WE THOUGHT YOU SCAPPED THEM?” shouted Rin.

“I did, I salvaged materials and parts to make the MK3 bodies, man I forgot i left them there” Neon walked to the pods “I should properly scrap them” the band are still reeling on seeing their body. it's like when they saw a movie where the main character saw their own dead body and is having an existential crisis. They have one, they are having one now, their system in shambles and trying to fix itself, trying to get back to its original state, Neon turn back to his son’s and see’s they are scrambling and and they are trying to straighten themselves but can't while they are still looking at their dismantled MK1 bodies scared neon sighed and turn to his boys “okay troop you can go home”

A boop came from each of them and they looked at their dad “really?” said Rin

“Yes this is disturbing you and we cleared so much and I have to wait for the movers still” he pushed them out of the store room and making to go home to barracka mansion in the elevator they didn’t say a thing and when they walked out they put their charming face on and walked out saying goodbye to everyone and in the limo they sit in silence, its unreal for them to see their old bodies, they remember little of their time in those bodies. Rin, he was the first to be made and remembers his time in his body and remembers when Neon made his brothers, he’s happy about it and he pride himself of being an older brother and when they got transferred into the MK2 he never really knew what happened to their old body, now they know. Rin looks up to his brother looking distorted and he wants to cheer them up but he has no idea what to do. When they got home they went into their own rooms.

The next day comes and mostly everyone is feeling better about seeing the MK1 bodies in ruin and looking like it came from a horror movie. Now everyone is spending their morning sorting out fan mail, of course Eloni didn’t get any but Haym let him help with his pile. Neon J walked to Rin Bedroom door and knocked.

“Come in” Neon walked into the room and Rin was looking through his fan mail, piling them from nice to creepy, when Rin notice it was Neon J, he stood up and saluted to his captain “at ease soldier” Rin stopped and put his hand behind his back and parted his feet.

“What can I do for you Dad?” asked Rin

“I have to go out of town for the night I won’t be back until tomorrow night”

“Really, what for?” Neon Sighed and bridge the screen where his nose was “I forgot I promise to go with DJ subatomic Supanova to a party with his old job at the university”

“Sorry sir but why did you promise that?” question Rin, feeling more relaxed.

“Look it was either me making sure he is dressed like normal person or Eve who will dress him like he a new york fashion model with feather covering everything other then his stupid hairy legs and in short still, WEAR PANTS!!, YOU SPACE AGE, SHORT WEARING, SORRY EXSUSE OF A MUSICAIAN WHO WON’T SHAVE HIS FU- !!” Rin took a big step back knocking down his letter pile, fearing he might yelled at for something he is not a part of, Neon J notice he is scary his son, then he stop and took a deep breath calming himself “sorry son”

“It's okay dad” said Rin, kneeling down picking up the letters.

“Well anyway, I’m leaving now and your in charge for the night”

“Wha-?!” Neon J turned around and walked to the door, rin stood up and walked behind him trying to get answers passing his brother rooms.

“I left the number for the hotel and university in the databank and I already told the others about it and Zimelu threw a fight for not being in charge, except resistance….” when they reach downstairs foyer, Neon grabbed two large rolling bags on the marble floor “grab their one please…”

“Okay, but dad-” Rin took the other one and they out of the house to the limo.

“Now I want that new dance routine done, internet content for the fans and remember to send tatiana that demo for the next album” said Neon putting the bag in the trunk of the car.

“Dad, you never let me be in charge before, leading a dance routine and show is one thing but for two day’s ?” said Rin

“look I know your feeling like you can’t do it BUT a leader need to know when he has to lead or listen to his troop, your brother are now your troop and they will respect your decisions too” then he climb into the limo and rolled down the window poking his TV head out “anything else?”

“Why do you need three bag of clothes? you wear turtlenecks and coats.” the android asked

“DJ Dodo Ice Pops will pack short, NO SHORT!!” he yelled looking down and slamming the window framed “Anyway I’ll see you tomorrow” then he pops back in and Rin salutes as the window rolled up and the drives away, then near the gate and then Neon J Pop of the skyline and shouted “NO ONE GOES TO MY OFFICE!!” then he was gone.

Rin then turned around and saw his brothers watch him “so dad gone and we are by ourselves until tomorrow night, he just wanted us to do two thing, but we can go do tomorrow”

The other smiled and praised Rin for the day off but Zimelu is pissed off and walked to the older brother “look i don’t see why dad wants you in charge but i should have been”

“Dad chose me and not you, get used to it” then they walked back into the house.

Throughout the day every has been doing their own thing and mostly chilling, nobody been doing much of anything, now the sun is starting to set and Purl-hew isolated himself into his room and haym covered in leave, flowers and bees for some unknown reason from natura distract, Eloni and Zimelu watch movies and taked about movie theories for fun. Soon everyone when into their room and Rin went to the the backyards and took a quick scan of the backyard, he turn his own eyes into high beam flashlights, he scanned the back for anything before deploying the security robots, he walked through the backyard, passing the tennis court, the statue garden, the pool filled and have battleships floats and toys boats floating about and the newly added entertainment area. Nothing. Rin is happy with the day, nobody fought, zimelu just kept to himself, Rin walked back inside and went to the security box to activate the security robots but notice it turn on and set “oh, someone must have turned it on for me, how nice” he then went upstairs and gone into his room. as he started to get himself ready to go into sleep mode with his power only around 24%, he wanted to sleep, he sat down on the chair and reclined back ready to sleep he just closed his eyes to go into sleep mode.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Rin opened his eyes and sat straight back up, that was Eloni autotuned scream he recognized it then he jumped off the recliner chair and rushed out of his room and saw the other running into their little brothers room, except Purl-hew who just walked in.

In Eloni’s room is about the same size as Rin’s room but filled with random plush toys here and there of animals, mascots and themselves in plush form. Elmoni stood next to haym, who was holding the scared younger brother “eloni what happened?” asked haym

“I-I-I-I sa-w-w t-t-them…..” Eloni glitched his words and he pointed the window “I-I saw us, our old us, outside and they were looking at me and it's so scary they are working, functional” Purl-hew walked to the window along with Rin and they looked out they know Eloni room is overlooking the tennis court and all they saw was that, the court and the edge of the garden.

“There’s nothing,” said Purl-hew, then he went to his brother to comfort him.

Zimelu walked next to Rin “nothing?”

“I checked the court, I didn't see anything, could it have been the security robots?” he said then he had a hunch on something “did you turn on security?” he questioned

“No, I was charging already, didn’t you turn it on?”

“It was already on” Rin turn to the other guys did any of you turn security on?” they all shook their “i’m going back down and check the house, Zimelu I might need your help, the rest of you say here” the two left the room and took a few steps away from the door.

“So we check the the house” sadi zimelu

“Yes also I’m about 20% power and you?”

“50%”

“Okay after we check the house, if anything happens your in charge until I am fully charged” and Rin, turn the light on in the hallway and went around the floor they are on, they found nothing, nothing in their brothers rooms and then went to their dad’s room, its weird for them to go in the room. Rin went into the the walk in closet and zimelu went into the ensuite, they both found nothing.

As they left the room they looked at eachother “dad has a lot of turtle necks and his navy uniform” 

“All I’m going to say about that bathroom i still don’t understand it all and why does he have different types of moisturizer, he does have a face”

“His torso still human”

“Ah” they end it there then they left the room and walk to the stairs as went down stairs, they took each room together, the living room, nothing but a little mess, the kitchen- clean and deserted, the Media room has nothing but someone left the TV on which annoyed Rin, then they reached Neon J office, a wooden double door with a bronze plate reading:

**Captain Neon J Office** **  
** **(Do Not Enter)**

Rin and Zimelu look at each other “we shouldn't”

“He yelled it from the limo”

“I don’t want to be the first one of us inside”

“He’ll kill us all, fix us and kill us again”

They know they are not allowed to be inside the office, they never know why, but they never question it, they continue wandering around the house until they are satisfied and they walked to the stairs and started climbing up as zimelu took on step on the top of the floor and the lights went out “great, well Let go and find the brecker lights” said Zimelu, he turned around and was half way down the stair and look back up at the white android “come on”

“We should go back to the others and charge up”

“I have enough to check the breaker lights and come back up” said the red android.

_ CLUNK!! _

They turned on their radar as they heard the sound, they found nothing, nothing they can register, zimelu smiled as if he not scared. He is.

_ CLUNK!! _ _  
_ _ CLUNK!! _ _  
_ _ CLUNK!! _

Rin turned on is eye beam and behind zimelu, it's him, he then turned around the be face to face with his old body, just as ruins when he first saw them a day ago, Zimelu old body is missing a right arm, his face plate missing its left eye and impact imprint and 60% of its body rusted. Before rin could pull his brother back, the rusted bot reached out to the other and with autotuned inaudible screech, red held his arms up to protect himself but it reached for his arm and with one squeeze it bent the metal on his forearm.

“IIIIINNNNTRRRRSAAAADDSDFSSKUNNKSDV!!-” it scheeched out to the other and then a vase was smashed into its face and let go of the other.

“Come on let get to the other '' said Rin and he picked up the tiny table the vase ws and threw it at the MK1 1010 and then kicked old MK1 zimelu on the chest and they ran to the others the thing tumbled down the stairs.

Rin and Zimelu run straight into Elonis room slamming the door close as Purl-hew comes out of the charging chair and Haym and Eloni watch out and see their Older brothers scared and trying to barricade the door “what happened?” said Eloni

“Its us…..-i-i-i-i ….mEaN OUur Old us…….the MMK1’s of us…..theRE hERe” said Rin, trying to control the glitches and in audible words in his sentence, as he pushed the Dresser Eloni use to put his spare parts and things he found while touring or performances, either way Haym and Purl-hew lean on the door and rin and zimelu stand back.

“So what do we go now leader!” yelled Zimelu, angrily holding the door.

Rin is thinking what to do next when there is banging in the wall and they knew who it is, he wanted to know what to do next, he wanted to know what they have to do, he held his head trying to think of anything, idea’s flooded his mind over processing them sort them out and trying to keep his system from overloading and crashing

For Rin it's like he’s lost and unable to move or do anything with such a low battery power. ‘I’m no leader, i can’t protect my brother from this, what was dad thinking I can’t do it, Zimelu should have done it’ 

BANG!!

“RIN!!” rin came out of his mental bubble and saw on of their arm broke through the door and he think he can feel the electricity pules though him “RIN WHAT DO WE DO!!”

“I DON’T THINK I CAN HOLD IT!!”

“THE DOOR IS BREAKING!”

“WELL LEADER!!”

_ Low battery 5% _

“Tactical retreat…….” Then he opened the window and stepped on the ledge looking down at the court and he jumped down and landed on the ground okay and he looked back up seeing if they will follow “......JUMP DOWN!!” 

Eloni went to the window look down and he turn to the other “come on” he then did the same thing and jumped down

“Okay fine” said Purl-hew and did the same with the others following, they landed in the court and they heard them breaking though and Haym saw his MK1 self and walking to the window and just staring out, not looking for them.

just starting out.

They started to run and use a way out of the mansion property and walked to the closest building alleyway so they can calm down, they reached on and they leaned against the wall ‘taking a breather’ the yellow android stood properly “Okay Rin, what do we do now? Rin?” Haym turns to the older brother and he is kneeling down “Rin?”

_ ZERO POWER, SHUTTING DOWN IN 3...2...1… _

The light on Rin's body is dimming down, the light in his eyes dimmed and the light in his hair too dimmed from the end of the hair dimming down to the scalp, then toppled down on the floor “AAAAHHH!! Rin don’t do this now!” yelled Eloni, picking the android up, shaking him trying to wake him up. 

“Don’t scream, they might hear us, even the fans living out here will kill us” said Purl-hew, shaking the little brother trying to calm him down and let the other go.

==================================================================

Rin is in a state of unknown, he worries about his brother, he is worried about himself second, he has no idea what is going to happen and he hopes Zimelu knows what to do or at least keep everyone from going crazy or killed, he wished his body got destroyed and he can get rebuild in the factory with a fully charged battery.

_ You have been offline for 7 hours _ _  
_ _ You have Been charged for 2 hours _ __  
_ power: 100%  _ _  
_ __ Would you like your power on Y/N

‘Chargeing? Where did they charge me? Yes, turn on yes’ he said.

His body whirled and warmed up, his vision the first thing that came on, his internal clock said 11:14AM and he sees an unknown place, bricked walls, random furniture, here and there none look like they match or go together, he did a system check on his body to see if anything happened to him, nothing, limb are still there, system working and lights too. Rin noticed he was leaning against the wall and he moved forward and felt something pulling by his neck “ RIN!!” he turned to see Eloni running up to him and hugged him, and the other came along.

“Whe-” then he saw two humans he never thought he would see again. Mayday and zuke from bunk bed junction, Rin pushed the other off him “what happened here? Can anyone explain to me what has happened after I shut down?”

“Do you want to long version or short one” said mayday, stepping forward with her new guitar on her back and hand on hips, Rin nodded as he reach back and felt wired on his neck charging him “okay, zuke and I was coming back from dinner and we found you guys and zimmy-”

“Don’t call me zimmy” said Zimelu

“....... well he explained everything to us about the evil robot 1010 and we somehow brought you and the rest of the 1010 to our place and we use Zuke busted TV”

“Which you broke, by punching it” said Zuke walking to Rin “Can you lean forward?” Rin obeyed and zuke took the wires off his neck, Rin saw the TV broken beyond repair.

“Then they charged themselves first then you and now we are here” and Mayday and she fell on the couch.

“there …… your free” zuke taken the last of the wires off, Rin turned to Zuke,

“Thank you zuke”

“oh …..no problem” the both stood up “so any idea what to do next?”

Rin looked down and at the others looking worried but ready to fight “We have to take back barracka mansion, we’re more then equipped then they are, we were unprepared and taken by surprise last night” Rin walk to the other “we can use the EMP in the captain office”

“EMwhat?” said Mayday

“EMP, electrical magnetic pulse, it shuts down all electronics including us” answered Haym “but in the captain office should shield everyone inside and keep electronics on”

“They can help us, they can go into the captain office and turn it on and shut them down” said Eloni moving to Haym

“WHAT?!....” Mayday rolled off the couch and stood up and ran to Haym “you want us to go to barracka mansion?!” her eyes went wide eyed and look at the yellow and green androids “of course we can help, right Zuke”

“We should, beside where is Neon J anyway”

“Making sure DJ subatomic supanova wears pants not short at a party, at any occasion he always wears short” said Rin “even at Yinu’s party when she join NSR, she keeps calling him monkey man, still does, she gave everyone nicknames, she called us the tin men's and neon J the TV man, EVE the messy art lady and she called tatian the mountain lady” Mayday and zuke laughed at the image of DJSS looking like a monkey man and everyone else like that, Rin smiled at them laughed he started laughing to and the other as well, getting joy from this situation.

After their laugh, he came up with a plan and with Mayday and Zuke’s help they can do it and win, now it's almost 1PM and they have everything they need to win and they ready to go “okay now how do we get back to the mansion without any of the fan spotting us said Purl-hew cleaning his glasses

“I have an idea but first: why do you need glasses? A fashion statement?” asked Mayday, looking at the blue android

“You will laughed if i tell you” he said turning away from the conversation putting his glasses back on, Mayday shuffled to the android face and gave him a puppy dog face, Purl-hew saw her face and the blue light on his cheeks glow brighter and he turned away again, Mayday scoff and move to his face again with the same face and he turned again. They went around in circles and Rin was sick of it and turned to Zuke and he looked back and the white android answered because they know they won’t stop.

“Those are Purl-hew prescription glasses” answered Rin, the android turned angrily at the other, his blue of his cheeks brighten up so much his head is glitching “we don’t know why, every time we change his eyes it always blurry for him and so we got him glasses”

“Yes and a secret I didn’t want everyone to know” yelled Purl-hew “can we go now? What was your idea” he asked looking at Mayday

“Ellie” she replied putting her hands on her hips

“Ellie” the 1010 question who is Ellie and when they see a helicopter and a crocodile in the driver seat drinking something from a dragon shaped mug with the tail being the holder and ready to fly.

“Aww!!” eloni went to the reptile and is in awe at the pilot while the rest is trying to keep their fans and cooling system from overheating because they are all wonder how can a crocodile even have a licence to fly or qualify to have one.

“You five get in, Zuke and I will hang from the rail” said maday walking to the croc and giving the signal to take off. Eloni sat next to the reptile and the other four sat in the back, a few feet off the ground Mayday and Zuke hopped up and stood on the railing and hanging just out of the door.

In the air the 1010 except Eloni are scared of a reptile fly “scared of flying?” Rin turned to Zuke who was holding on to the doorway.

“I’m more scared of the thought of a crocodile flying instead of you” rin then looked to see the other watching the ground and back at zuke look considered “but I’m okay” soon they arrived at the mansion when ellie gave a harsh hiss at them. They lowered enough so they could jump down on the ground, they showed them the way they escaped, in the property they know security turns off around 8 in the morning.

“Wow this is your place, is that a pool?” awed Mayday “ oh my god this place is so cool”

“Mayday we’re working now,” said Zuke.

“Okay, okay” they walked to the the building they went to the garage and Zimelu kicked the door open and they walked in “ahh is that a limo” Purl-hew was the first to walk through the door and and he helped Mayday next and zuke came in on his own and the the others next, Purl-hew then walked to obvious panel on the floor and pulled it away with ease and there is a breaker bord looking switches and one large switch.

“What's that?” asked Zuke

“Lock down” then Eloni move the switch down and flicked some up in a quick motion and lift up a lever and twist a knob and then an alarm blared out and the lights flashing red and white and the windows and garage folding door all covered in blast shields “lock down is done and security bot are outside locked on at every window and door” he said standing straight up

“Wow, how did we ever defeat you when you're like this?” said Mayday, surprised they are better at this than they are.

“You hijacked our concert, we were on our limo battleship and we weren't prepared for you and the captain gave us upgrades after our last encounter” said Haym, going to the switches and flick one and the red and white lights stop flashing.

“We will go fist and take you to the office and you’ll find the EMP” said Rin

“Why can’t you guys find it” said mayday ready to fight

“May they can’t, they might not be able to get into the office because of their programming” explained zuke

“No, we know our MK1 body won’t go in with that programming but we don’t have it” said Haym

“SO WHY DO YOU NEED OUR HELP!!” yelled mayday, throwing her hands up in the air then everyone shush her “then why?”

“Can you go into your parents room with all that conditioning of not going in there?” Purl-hew sated, Mayday and Zuke kinda get it "okay let get started” then all the androids' arms shifted and turned into laser cannons.

Bunk bed junction are surprised at the their new upgrade “okay we will take the lead and get you to the office” said Rin, Mayday opened the door and Rin and Zimelu went in first turning their eyes into night vision and they saw the mess the MK1 bodies did in the mansion “I forgot about they have salvage mode”

“Salvage?” zuke question standing in between the two androids.

“Before the factory was built, we were programmed to look for anything to rebuild ourselves but this is too much,” said Rin, they continue the walk though the house, mayday and Zuke are at awe at the mansion trying to see what it would look like without the carnage. Rin feels responsible for all of this, he wanted nothing bad to happen for his first time being leader but now the mansion is in shambles and he somehow included Bunk Bed Junction in this. Once they reached the foyer and saw the main door covered with the blast shield and they turned to the and slowly walked to the double door with the bronze plate.

“INNNNTSDAHNMKJHDCLSMSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRR” a raving autotuned, computerized screech echoed throughout the house, they turned to the voices up stairs and the  _ CLUNK!!, CLUNK!!, CLUNK!!  _ Echoed after. Mayday opened the door with ease and zuke followed in and they turned to the 1010 thinking they might follow, they didn’t.

“Get in here!” Mayday harsh whisper to the androids, they just looked down at the invisible line at the door “its just a room what will Neon J do, nothing he’s not here, he won't even know”

“Nothing will happen” whisper Zuke, Rinn looks up at them and slowly slid his feet over the line and is officially in the office, nothing happened and the other did the same thing, slowly walked in “okay any idea where the button is? This is bigger than I thought” the office is bigger than the 1010 thought, the room is circular with widows but covered in the blast shield, shelves and display stands filled with military and war, personal and memorabilia and then 1010 related items, trophies and photos and the floor lowered by three steps to the large wooden desk with a computer and at the other corner pens, notes books, folders and binders behind the desk on top of metal drawer.

Everyone started looking around the office trying to find the button but them that terrifying screech, coming to the office ever so loser and The androids turn to the door and back to Rin “we’ll go out and stop them, Eloni stay and help them” the four left the room RIn turn back “if you find it press, despite we’re inside or out of the room” and then close the door.

The four androids were ready to fight and they stopped what the MK1 looked like, and they saw it.

It’s and mess of entangled wires, metal plates almost looking like their current MK3 bodies still having their navy hats instead of their iconic hair styles, struggling to stay upright and the hands almost looking like claws and eyes redder than Zimelu’s eyes. Once they saw the 1010 they started to rush to them “stand our ground guy we need to give them time” and they started firing. Laser fire flying at the abomination, some missing and some hitting them head on. In unison Zimelu and Purl-hew stopped firing and run along the sides and then jumped over the MK1’s landing on the second floor overlooking the foyer, then Purl-hew left arm turned back into his hand and his right arm turned more into a sniper gun and he took aim at their joints and fire a concentrated laser and fire, Zimelu on the other hand he turned his arms back to normal and he jumped down and landed on one of the MK1 and pulled out its arms off.

Back in the office Eloni, Mayday and Zuke can’t find it, Eloni looked carefully trying to place items back where they are to the millimeter, as if its never been touched, while Mayday and Zuke just picked up Neon J’s stuff and place back in not the same spot.

Zuke stopped meanisly looking and he walked to the desk and sat on the chair “ZUKE that Neon j chair, no one sit there but him” said Eloni placing the photo in its original position Mayday move.

“Sorry but neon j must have it close to him so i’m trying to see it through his eyes” said Zuke looking down at the desk.

“Dad doesn't have eyes,” Eloni then covered his mouth when he realized what he said.

Mayday chuckled “you called Neon J, DAD!” and started laughing at the android

“S-STOP IT!” 

_ BAM!! _

They all turn to the door as it banging, then its smashed open by the MK1 entangled clawed arms as it forced it was in room as Haym is holding it back “THEIR PROGRAMMING IS DOWN, THEY’VE GONE ROUGE” mayday and Eloni went ahead to the MK1 and pushed knocked it back as zuke continue to look for the button.

_ BAM!! _

He look up and see the MK1 of Rin walking up to him, Zuke then picked up the chair over his head with little trouble and thrown it at the MK1 Rin, it landed at the feet of it “damn it” then the MK1 Rin launched it arm out to the Drummer grab his arm when zuke put his arm up to protect himself. Its grip tighten hard and pulled him back hard, pulling zuke over the desk and thrown him on the floor behind him, Zuke groan in pain and he try to get the claw off his arm “IIIIINNNNNTTTTTRDCVBJKOIUTRDCVBNKUYTR…..”

“ZUKE GET DOWN” Zuke turns back to see Rin filled with scratches, a breaks on his forehead exposing a little bit of the endoskeleton underneath and a chunk of torn metal and wire form on of his legs, Zuke then covered his face and bracing his body.

Rin locked his arms together as the laser cannon combined into one large, as it charged the MK1 Rin screech out and move slowly to the android stepping on the drummer's chest. Zuke gasped, having trouble breathing from the weight of the MK1, he unbraced himself and tried to get the metal foot off him, Rin cut the charge in half and aimed at its head and shot. The laser blast impacted its head forcing him back into the desk dragging Zuke up and on the MK1 Rin. Rin ran to Zuke and snapped the claw off him and helped him move away from the MK1, they looked at the MK1 Rin slowly gave an auto tuned growl and standing back up.

Rin looked around and saw the throw chair and picked it up with ease and thrown it again at the MK1 Rin and it hit him on the head and Zuke looked around and used the a cane on a stand on the shelf and stab it on the head, they saw the MK1 Rin audibly powering down and whatever light it has dimmed down and the cute hat fallen down on the floor, Rin and zuke Run out of the room and saw the rest killed the KM1 1010 when Eloni smashed his MK1 self head like a pumpkin with his feet.

“Looks like we can fight them without the EMP” said Mayday putting her guitar behind her and walking to Zuke tending to his mark on his arm and rubbing his chest “are you okay?”

“I’m fine today, I just need first aid” said Zuke “so do you think they will stay down?”

“They should've,” said Eloni.

They looked up stair seeing Purl-hew walk to the the stairs and walked down “they went into my room” he then took his glasses of and cleaned it, making him scary and intimidating “nobody goes into my room, nod even Neon J”

“You mean dad” snickered Mayday

“WHO TOLD HER!?” yelled Zimelu, kicking away his MK1 self in frustration, then the Light came back on and the blast shield rolled up and they turn to see Haym walking to them, signing them he turned the security off.

“Either way, thank you mayday and zuke” thanked Rin “you two should go, dad will be home any time soon and we have to clean this up before he come home”

“TOO LATE!!-” they all turn to the main door seeing Neon J with suitcases and DJSS behind him, they all screamed in terror seeing DJSS in Bright blue short shorts “STOP, NOVA GO HOME”

“Fine, only because your house is a mess” then he turned around and left.

“TROOP CLEAN THIS UP AND YOU TWO ………” Neon J see’s mayday and zuke look rough around the edges and sighed crossing his arms “ ….go home” mayday and zuke, look at the 1010 and Zimelu and rin lead them to the door and they wave goodbye and the androids started to clean.

Three days took them to clean the house the 1010 fixed and repaired and now Rin is in Neon J partly fixed office and Rin just finished telling him how everything happened “.....and then we asked B2J for help to look for the EMP you told us about and then we fought them” Rin stayed still, looking down as Neon J finally finished organising his drawers.

“Okay Soldier, Rin…….” neon J walked around the desk and place his hands on Rins arms “.......you did wonderfully as a leader” Rin eyes looked up “I know what you did sound like a cowards way out but you were unprepared you called for reinforcement and you fought hard, and know when who to make a leader after you went dead and thought of a plan of action”

“You're not mad? So captain where is the EMP?” Neon J steps back.

“I’m the EMP, only i can activate it and this room is a safe room from the EMP” 

“Captain the EMP could stop your cybernetics it could kill you”

“I know, look the reason the MK1 were not in the scrap yard, I had them in the workshop….” Rin is taken back to that information “....I have a hard time letting things go, everyone in NSR knows that, I can’t let things go, but when I saw you boys scared I knew a had to scrapped them and the attack, their system must have turned themselves on” Neon J stepped back more and walked to the window “you can leave soldier”

“Thank you dad” then Rin left he room and Neon J walked to the self and picked up a photo of his time in the navy, the photo is of him before the cybernetics and five other seamen behind him posing “dad Eloni found another garden snake”

“I’ll get the hook” then he put the photo down and left the office.


	2. Yinu's first orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> force to go the a concert against their will. but for one of them its actually enjoyable.

“Dad I can’t believe you're making us do this," said Purl-hew, he and the rest of the 1010 includieng Neon J are in a tailor shop getting fitted for tuxedo and the blue 1010 is on a podium in a T pose getting measured.

“It's unfair, you never forced us to go to any of her concerts before when you asked” said Eloni wearing the Tux and looking at himself in the mirror.

“You boys are going and that the end of that” said Neon J looking at tux designs on mannequin “ its Yinu first concert with an orchestra, Lilian invited everyone in NSR and we are going, everyone in NSR is going, Tatiana cleared her entire day and night to go and we are going” then he turned to the boys looking is distorted.

“Who’s Lilian?" asked Zimelu sloughing back on the armchair 

“Thats Yinu’s mother's name, also sit up straight." Zimelu did what he was told and walked to Purl-hew still being measured “and purl-hew you are not going to eat your glasses again to get out of something you hate”

“Dad I would never,” he said sarcastically, tilting his head at an angle where his glasses would fall off him.

“You boys better behave, if not I will punish you all” and they all know what punishment he did when they made trouble, they all nodded “good, now are finished with Purl-hew?”

“Yes, who’s next?” said the 50 year old tailor

“Rin your up” Rin stood up and stepped on the podium when Purl-hew stepped off.

Hours have passed and they all have their measurement and waiting for their tux to be mended and then days later they all have their tux made and they are happy how it came out for them but still pissed off they have to go. On the night of the concert they are all dressing tuxedos fitted for them, Neon J dressing in his Navy uniform, medals and all. In the limo outside the concert hall Neon J stopped the boys from leaving the limo “okay all of you tell me what I told you before we left the mansion”

“We won’t leave the concert hall, you will know”   
Neon J Rader is locked on to the 1010

“We won’t fight or cause a scene”   
Neon J hates it when the boys fight in front of NSR elites

“When the concert starts we can’t leave or make excuses”   
Concert won’t let you leave when it starts 

That's all they said and looking away from the captain “good, here are our tickets” Neon J handed them their ticket, covered in silver and grey, each with their seat row and number “now let's go” they left the limo and walked into the concert hall, in the foyers of the hall, there are so many people getting themselves seated they walked up some stairs and there is the other of NSR, Tatiana dressed in a long black strapless dress with gems sewn in the front going down to the hem, eve dressed is artistic like her, DJSS in a tuxedo but still wearing shorts and then the sayu group all dress like their going to the prom, except Tila who is dressed like she is the only of the group who know in a place like this you need to wear formal.

“Every thank you for coming” everyone turn to look at Lilian, Yinu’s mother "Tatiana and thank you for coming, yinu was very happy when you said you’ll be coming over”

“Lilian, yinu have an opportunity to play in an orchestra, of course I'll come and see her play” said Tatiana,"how is she?”

“Like the first time she play on front of people, nervous, happy when she heard its a sold out show” then she turned to Neon J and reached out and held his hands “and Neon thank you for getting your boys to come, when you told me they were thrilled, yinu made than special reserved signs for them” Neon J green radar turned red.

“Oh thank you…..” then he turns to his troop who are surprised at the news that they were ‘happy to come’ which they know it's a lie “.....troop?”

They saluted “thank you for inviting us, magnificent mother of yinu’s” he sang in unison and spun around and posed, Lilian chuckled.

“Well I have to go to the back and make sure yinu is okay, it's still another half hour till the show, the drink at the bar are free to NSR…..” and she turned to the teens still amazed by the hall,“.......no alcohol kids” They nodded and then everyone went to their own devices.

Neon J turned to the boys “okay do what you want, but nobody leaves the premises” and he left the boys alone walking to the bar ordering a drink along with DJSS.

They looked at each other and left in different way, Haym and Eloni went to the ground floor to take the long way around to their seats, Zimelu just went straight to his seat, Purl-hew went to the window trying to be aloof and mysterious while Rin went to the third floor of the halls.

As Rin pass people who wouldn’t listen to his music ignoring him and he just not used to it, he then never liked classical music or any music then the music revolution happen and he wonders what music there is, he listened to a few, the first time he heard yinu play, Rin doesn't like it, it sounds boring to him. Rin listened to Rock, he liked it but not love it. Metal, it messed with his senses and audio programming. He liked some but got bored with the repeated songs and lyrics. None of them felt like the kind of music he would like, he then looked down at the ticket and felt like he actually never listened to classical properly.

_ Bam! _

Rin bumped into someone.

"I'm so-” He was surprised on who he bumped into, though this was the last place they went willingly “Zuke…” and there was Zuke and Mayday helping him up. They were dressed up but at the best they could do, Zuke dropping there too. "Mayday, are you doing here?”

“We do tickets,” said Mayday, picking up their tickets.

“Why and how did you get tickets?” said Rin, taking the ticket from Mayday “they’ve been sold out for months”

Zuke dusted himself off looking at mayday to answer, Mayday coughed into her hand and “We were eating out and there was a couple fighting a broke up, the girl thrown us the tickets, she told us her and her girlfriend are done and she thought we were a couple and gave it to us” 

Zuke finished straightening himself and turned to the other “Mayday that's a lie, Eve brought an extra ticket for herself and someone else but she gave it to us when yinu mum got her the seats, we couldn't pass up free tickets'' said Zuke taking his ticket.

“Well…….. despite the genre, a concert is a concert, free tickets is free tickets” Mayday Then she looks around and sees a lot of people going inside to their seats and then two ushers walk by to them. 

“The concert is about to start. Do you need help getting to your seats?” asked one of the smiling ushers. Mayday gave the usher her ticket as well as the other two, they looked at it and kept their smile on their faces and then the bell started to chime signaling that the concert is starting, one of them gave Mayday back the ticket and pushed her one direction and the other usher pushed the the drummer and the android in the other.

“Whoa...wait…Wait I'm supposed to go the other way”

“I’m with Mayday not Rin," the usher pushed them away.

Mayday was pushed to one of the aisle seat, then the usher away as Mayday turned to him “hey this is not my-” she turned back to to see the rest of the 1010 and Neon J looking at her surprised “hi~” 

“Where’s Rin?!” Neon J whispered harshly

“why are you here?” Asked Zimelu

“How did you get tickets?” said Purl-hew

“I want more leg room," stated Haym

“Hi Mayday~” said Eloni, Mayday waved back at them.

“Well again Miss Mayday, where is Rin?” said Neon J, standing up a bit but the other people around him asked him to sit down which he did.

“We bumped into each other and dropped out tickets, I must have taken Rins ticket, and he has mine, he should be with Zuke” and the giturist looked at the ticket and then looked around the concert trying to find zuke, and then she Tatiana and eve sitting together a few rows ahead of them, then the sayu group and DJSs and he look up and see Zuke and Rin looking down at them from the balcony above them only three rows ahead, she waved at them to get their attention which did, Zuke wave back, the other look up and they all have the same thought, the same idea to getting out of hall.

“Well I should get our brother," said Zimelu, getting ready to stand up

“No me," said Purl-hew, he put his hand on Zimelu shoulder and stood up

“I can do it faster” said Haym standing, finally getting room.

“I’m okay here," said Eloni, the three look at him saying ‘we have a chance to leave’

“No one is going anywhere you know what………” Neon J sent a signal to the other and their leg locked into place, Haym slide back down on the seat “......no one is going anywhere, Rin is still here and no one is going anywhere until intermission, Mayday I don't want you treat you like my boys” 

“It's okay Captain J, I’m not going anywhere, Ellie already went home” said Mayday, Neon J questioned who is Ellie? while the other very well knew who Ellie is, then the Light dimmed down and the concert started.

=========================

Rin and Zuke pushed into a balcony room, inside are two luxury chairs rotated to the left facing the stage with a curtain behind the chair to block out the door and lights, Zuke took Rin's ticket and let out a breath and handed Rin the Ticket back. “Mayday took your ticket and you have her’s…..” then he walked to the Right chair and patted the chair rest “do you want to sit down? the concert about to start” he held his hand out to the chair on the right.

Rin wanted to find his family and be with them, he looked over the balcony and searched it wasn't hard to find them 4 androids with unique hair styles and a man with a TV screen head and there he saw Mayday waving at him where his brother looked up at him, he waved back then looked back to see zuke waving too. "Come on let's sit down, it's gonna start," the drummer sat down on the left chair and Rin sat down on the Right and then he felt his legs lock up he looked down and tried to move his leg but couldn't.

“Damn it…….” and he lay back in the chair and sighed “he locked it”

“Sorry, what’s locked?” asked zuke, turning to the android.

“My leg is locked, dad must have locked to keep me here” Rin bridged his nose and closed his eyes

“Why would your dad do that?”

“Truth be told, my brothers and I didn’t actually want to attend this concert, dad made us, he is doing everything in his power to make sure we don’t leave, we’re not big fans of classical” then the lights dimmed and the concert started.

One spot light appeared on the conductor, a middle aged man with slicked back blue hair and dark purple suite he bowed down to the audience and then he held his hand out to the second spot light on yinu, not dressed on in her usual pianist suite but in an elegant dress a chile would wear, her blonde hair done back with a shiny hair tie and shiny hair and then the light expanded to the rest of the orchestra who are also wearing elegant dresses and fine flashy suites, the stage designed like a castle from a russian palace and everyone claps, Zuke and Rin did too; but Rin clapped lazily looking around himself then it slowed down and silence creeped up the hall.

“Hey………” Rin turned to Zuke whispering to him, the white android lowered the lights on his cheeks and lower himself so no one sees them talking “........symphony’s use to be made with stories, fairy tales or based on emotions, keep that in mind, close your eyes and use your imagination and make your own story to each symphony, at least you won’t be bored for a while” they then return to their original position, laying back on the chairs.

The first symphony started.

_ Rhapsody in blue  _ (I only know the Disney Fantasia 2000 version and I like it)

That was the first song playing, Rin thought it was going to be a different one where yinu play first but he’s okay with it the tune paying, as it goes one he did what Zuke sagested, he closed his eyes and lay back, he imagined his family in New York when they were touring, but he imagined it a bit differently, he wanted to look around the city before now in his mind he can. He images he and his brothers wandering around the city as the tempo slowly picked up as the clarinet playfully plays, then the piano picked up along with the brass instruments with that he associated the fan’s finding them and chasing them and when the pion went solo, going from slow to fast he can she then running and when it went back to slow they relaxed. 

This is good its actually enjoying this concert the story.

Then when the piano tempo quicked he can see Eloni running up ahead of them seeing something strange, as the piano escalates to an explosion of brass turns a city into a rain of confetti and glitter, then rapid playing he imagines trains and cars speeding away, human walking and running around. He can’t believe is enjoying a symphony and liking yinu’s piano play along with the orchestra, he never liked it but now he is.

It then slowed into a somber tempo there in some sort of dance hall dressed like he is now and dancing with someone, he can’t tell who but it's a nice dance this person shot them he is but still leading the dance. He and the mysterious person waltz around the empty hall with the music when then the sound chance, the piano climbing up everything disappeared and the piano gone fast and then he was back in vinyl city and the temp builds up and the city turned into a sort of party and everyone dancing and Rin and his brother are on the battleship limo watching everyone happening and the symphony ended.

Rin opened his eyes and heard everyone clapping, Zuke too, so Rin did so himself “did you enjoy yourself?” Rin look at zuke

“Yes I took your suggestion and…..” He tried to find the words.

“You did enjoy it” asked Zuke, Rin nodded when the second song started to play.

_ Ballade pour adeline  _ (andre rieu version)

This one is better, Rin can hear piano playing her heart out and he can see himself dancing with that person again, he don't know who but Rin doesn't care this fantasy he imagines is better it's just him, this other person and no one else, he can do anything here, he lightly hummed to himself During this dance. The place Rin imagines he is in Barraca mansion backyard decorated with lights pointed at them.

Rin opens his eyes in the fantasy and sees who the person is when this person dips him during the waltz.

It was Zuke.

Rin open his eyes as the song turn ended and moved to the other one.

_ My way  _ (andre Rieu version)

Rin cheek lightened up and he quickly covered his face and bent down trying to hide himself, Zuke didn’t notice, he was listening and moving his hand a foot in turn with the drums playing when the tempo rose with his eyes closed.

Rin is trying very hard to not let Zuke see him like this ‘why did I thought of that, Zuke and I dancing, i just…….wait…..i can’t….” Then Zuke noticed Rin behind and looked concerned about him.

“Rin are you okay?” he whispered

Rin looked up without moving at him and still hiding his cheek “I’m fine, I’m fine” he lied, he can feel the fan whirling fast and hard inside his body “It’s just feel hot right now, just continue enjoying yourself, I just needed a minute” Zuke turned forward and Rin wished he can move his legs so he can hide from this embarrassment. As the tempo rise, Rin can tell his cheeks dimmed down and he straightened himself out, hand still on his cheek and then the song ended and everyone clapped and Rin took his hands off his face quickly applauding and stopped.

“Rin are you sure, you're okay? I can get Neon J for you” said Zuke getting up and standing in front him, almost touching his shoulders “you look flushed….. Does Android get flushed?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, Rin shook his head, Zuke sat down on his seat and the next one played.

_ The lonely shepherd _

Rin listened to the pan flute and he closed his eyes again, this time making himself a lone cowboy riding a robotics horse, dawned in the with the outfit, hat and a brown tethered cloak waving behind him as he rode in an unknown desert, with the sun behind him. 

He watched a cowboy movie with Eloni when he got into cowboys and he thought of a good idea of what to do in this story.

He stopped at a town and got off the horse standing meniscally at the bandit in front of him, Rin changed the stranger to Zimelu and Zimelu spoke  _ “ready to lose?” _

_“No, I'm not, but you are."_ Rin moved the cloak revealing a dueling pistol.

Zimelu laughed. "Let's _ make this a bit more interesting."  _ Zimelu snapped his fingers and the other came out dressed as thieves and bandits too holding Zuke who is dressed like a governor at gun point  _ “they’ll kill your sweet Heart, if you kill me and when I kill you, they’ll kill him……”  _ he laughed out maniacally.

_ “stuck on a rock and a hard place”  _ yelled Haym. kicking zuke on the dirt ground, still at gun point.

Rin smiled _“not really”_ and in one swift motion he pulled out his gun and shot them all. Zimelu by his knee and chest, Haym shoulder and head, Purl-hew shoulder and arm and Eloni at the head. They all fell and were defeated.

_ “Rin!”  _ They started to Run to each other, in the middle they hold eachother and look into each other's eyes.

_ “Zuke” _

“Rin?!” Rin opened his eyes and the song finished and he just noticed his cheeks glowing brightly, he covered them and bent down again. "Are you okay?”

“Yes, Zuke. I'm fine, just need a minute, sorry……..” Rin looked up and tested his legs again. Nothing “did anyone complain?”

“No, I Just noticed it……” then they look out when the conductor announces the intermission, then Rin can feel his legs and “...oh we should go and find Neon J, he could help you” and the light came back on and Zuke saw people walking out of the hall. Rin stood up happy about his legs moving, then he quickly went behind the curtain and face the wall trying to hide his face again.

Zuke walked to the android and saw him trying to dim his cheeks down at the wall, Zuke face turned serious “okay, I’m going to get Neon J for you?” and started walking to the door.

“NO!” Zuke stopped at the door and look at the android, scared. “ Just don’t tell Neon J, he’s mad at us because…….Because we didn’t want to come here, this……..” he gestured as he tried to lower the brightness on his cheeks but tapping his face “....he might think this is a way for me to leave early." 

Zuke walks over to the android and pat his back, feeling the heat through the tux fabric, "Okay, I won't mention it” Rin smiled at the drummer "I'm going to go and find Mayday." Then he left the private room.

Rin turned around and looked at the door as it closed, then he groaned and slid down the wall and felt his cheeks dimmed "Now you dim down, what's wrong with me? I can't do anything to stop it, maybe I should tell Dad” and he thought of a western story where he killed his brother for Zuke, he felt his body warming up again, "what's wrong with me? I have no idea what is happening?” he groaned again and he then stood up and walked out and in the hallway the saw Eloni walking up to him waving at him “hey Eloni”

“Hey did you know Mayday was leaning on Zimmy during the first half of the concert?”

“Really?!” he questioned, he remembered when they were spouting flirts at her months ago it work.

“But I think she fell asleep…. Come one Neon J wants you” they walked pass people talking and there he saw Mayday and Zuke talking alone with each other, then they reached Neon J talking to Purl-hew.

“......next time i see you sleeping i will- ah!? Rin, Did you enjoy the first half” Neon J walked away from the blue android who just wondered away before he continued getting yelled at again.

“Actully I did captain," said Rin The other look at him trying to figure out what he said really is truth or not.

“Good, now get your ticket from Mayday and your seating with us for the second half” Rin look back and forth wish he didn’t but he has too, so then he walked over to Mayday and got his Ticket back, and he stayed with Haym and Eloni during the half hour intermission the two talked about the music that was playing, and how they didn’t get or understand it. Rin wanted to go and sit with Zuke for the second half but Neon J is persistent on him sitting with his family, He then look at the other NSR elite and what they are doing, Tantiana and Lilian were talking, Eve walked over to Mayday and Zuke and talked to them, DJSS is at the bar talking to people maybe about space, the Sayu group talking to each other about the concert.

When the bell announced the second half almost by instinct, Rin was about to go to the private room but Eloni stopped him, when they seated down he looked up at the balcony and saw Mayday and Zuke waving at them, he waved back Mayday left and Zuke stayed a bit longer and went back to his seat. Then the rest of the concert began.

Rin watched the first song play with the piano playing hard, he looked to his brother looking disinterest, Zimelu looked out but not at the stage, Purl-hew crossed his arms and legs and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, then Neon J took them and pocketed it, Haym looked down at his feet and Eloni played with his hands. Neon J watched the stage with great interest and Rin knew he closed his eyes and listened, when the song almost ended he felt his shoulder tapped and he opened them and looked to see Zimelu looking at him.

“What are you doing?” he whispered

“Listening, I just close my eyes and listen, that's how I enjoyed it” he whispered and he lay back on the seat and close his eyes again listen when the next one played and he did so again, he tried to keep his cheeks from brightening up again, it almost did twice during a part with yinu solo and another when there was a melodious part.

Rin opened his eyes when the firebird suit finished and everyone was clapping and giving a standing ovation, he did too. 

When they left the hall Neon J told his soldiers to wait for him at the foyer of the concert hall, they saw him talking to Lilian, smiling and laughing "Man dad is talking to Miss Natura for a long time” said Haym

They then saw Little yinu running up to the two adults with a bouquet of a mix of white and red roses, she spun around, showing off her dress, then everyone fawned over her “wow I didn't think she can get any cuter?” said Eloni then Yinu run up to the androids

“Did you like my performance?” said yinu, still holding her roses.

Rin Knelt down and raised his arm up “Of course, Yinu, you are the star."

Zimelu knelt down and did the same “Those players are second compared to you”

Purl-hew did the same “No one should be on the stage but you”

Then Haym “I wish I can play the piano like you”

And lastly Eloni “I enjoyed your solos”

She smiled and picked the roses from her bouquet and put it on them, Rin white rose just behind his ear, Zimelu in his tux pocket, Purl-hew at his glasses, Haym on the tip of his hair and Eloni’s rose is weaved in his hair too. "Aww let me take a picture," said Lilian as she took out her phone and then took some photo. The 1010 stood up and Rin picked the pianist and the mother still took a few more and then Neon J joined, then Eve and tantiana and then the rest of the elites took photos of them. 

The others feel embarrassed but Rin watched as they took photos and then he saw Mayday and Zuke taking photo toos with their phones too, Lilian stop and walk over to Yinu when she yawned during her photo montage “come on little one its past your bed time and you played so much” and Lilian took the youngest elite from Rin “Neon J can you help me putting yinu in the car please?”

Neon J Green Radar turned red again “oh of course” he went with the mother and Daughter to the car.

Rin the walks to the B2J “so Zuke, Mayday how did you like the concert?”

“it was okay." said Mayday looking at the Photos she taken.

“I enjoyed it too, Oh Rin…..” Zuke took the Rose from the android, which almost fallen off from his ear “almost dropped this” Zuke then saw it and Rin cheeks brighten again "it's happening again” Rin covered it again 

“Ooo, pretty” Mayday noticed the 1010 bright cheeks.

Rin look back to his brother walking out of the halls and he turned back to the two and with a fluttered voice he spoke “Sorry I have to go, bye” then he rushed out.

Zuke and Mayday watched the Android rush out with his hand on his face “he forgot his rose may” said Zuke still holding it.

“Well it's yours now, you took it” Zuke look at the white rose and back up to the door.

Rin Slides in the Limo and looks out at the window sitting next to Eloni staring at him “where’s your rose?”

Rin turn to the young brother "dropped it” and he turned back to the window ignoring the other talking about the concert and how much they didn’t like it.

Rin smiled.

He Loved it.

HIs cheeks brighten.


	3. Jazz night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin went out at night when Neon j is out and events happen with him and someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author note: like the crystal gems in Steven universes they can eat if they want to or not)

**(Author note: like the crystal gems in steven universes they can eat if they want to or not)**

They watch him getting ready, where is he going? He all dressed up and they all wondered why Neon J walked fixing himself up at the 1010 are standing by the door way, he turned back seeing his boys and turned to the mirror “just ask” he said straightening up his turtle neck around his waist.

“Where are you going? You barely leave the mansion other than work and tours” said Haym

“I’m going out for a……..” he stopped to think of the words “........business meeting” they all look at each other and know he is hiding something.

“Then when are you coming home?” asked Purl-hew, adjusting his glasses, Neon J turned to the boys and put on a dark coat with white ruffles around the Purple turtleneck.

“Late so you five don’t have to wait for me at 220 hours and I have to leave soon, is there anything you need from me do it now” he said finished up and walking to them, they didn’t say anything hoping he go faster, on those rare moments when Neon J leave the boys alone, but he’s been doing it more often and they don’t want to jinx it by asking him for anything, the reason they don’t want to jinx it, it's because they get to do anything they want without Neon J knowledge, if they played their cards right, he could spend the entire night out.

“No not really”

“Nothing”

“I’m just going to sleep”

“Catching up on fanmails”

“Creating stupid theories about us that are not true”

Neon J eye’s the androids “good…” he looked at his watch and look back up "I'm going now” and Neon J left his room and down the hall and down in the foyer opening the front door showing a limo. "I'll see you boys tomorrow” he waved goodbye and the 1010 waved back.

The moment the limo left the property line they close the door and they left in different direction, Haym and Eloni went straight into the media room and started watching horror movies, Purl-hew went into the backyards and pulled out a box and inside its manga Neon J banned and took them inside to his room and Zimelu had a box of batteries and locked himself in his room. 

Rin the oldest walk into his room and open the wardrobe and pulled out clothes he hidden in the back of it, large dark hoodie with a printed music notes and long black jeans with a chain loop and a scarlet red cap, he chance out from the sailor outfit and into the other clothes and he pulled out a dark grey backpack and he put in a notebook pencils and his phone, he then walked out of his room making sure no one is out and walked to the backyard even hiding from the others. 

Rin walked to the fence, he threw the bag over first and easily climbed over to the other side and he walked on, Rin walked pass the metro division trying to hide his face from anyone, the red cap to cover his hair and the hood the hide his face, once someone discover him, he is toast, he took isolated streets and roads as an extra precaution to not get notice, after about half an hour he reached natura district.

Mellow lighting, tree’s and bushes almost turning yellow, because autumn is almost here people cleaning up and inviting people into cafe and restaurants, stores still open at this hour and people wandering around admiring the art and garden, Rin walked past the main area and went into a bee line to a dark street, it's oddly dark, little to no street lights, narrow where two people barely walk side by side and Rin stopped at a door to a club leading underground he walked down the stairs to a door and opened it, inside it a club, filled with tables and chairs with a bar at the side and pointed at a stage with a band and a singer playing with a few people sitting in the club enjoying themselves, exposed bricks, curtains and paintings of jazz musicians long past and photos of current’s and brightly coloured spotlights.

Rin discovered this place a week after the orchestra and been coming to this club for a while and most of the waitresses like him, Rin walked to his usual seat, a circular booth in the corner of the club he slid in behind the table and he took the book out and watch the band play, he started to love jazz and the blues once he got home from the orchestra he listened to the genre for so long he looked online to find a place that played live and there is ‘ _ Silver Note’ _ Rin first time here, he stayed only a short time then stayed longer and longer. 

“Here’s your water sweetie, like usual and cake here and there too” Rin eyed the waitress and thanked her, she a short woman, dark skin with puffy pink hair and round cheeks and a smile that said ‘I can hold secrets’ Rin lowered his hat “so another long night writing? A novel? Or something”

“Something like that” Rin changed the tone in his voice.

“Well call me if you need anything," then she left.

The band started playing and Rin took out his notebook and inside there are lyrics, some lines scribbled out, some rewritten and some pages ripped out, when the singer started singing her song, Rin closed his eyes and listened and wrote lyrics for songs. He and his brother played songs their dad made and choreographed, he sometimes wanted to sing his own songs, songs he wrote here, songs he felt like the lyrics he wrote are like the 1010’s, not the one’s their dads wrote. Some time has passed and he written about two and a half songs and he looked at his phone, 8:32PM, he has to go soon, he wants to stay but it's going to take a long time to get home, the metro it's going to be crowded and hard to get home unseen.

“I should go soon” he then started to pack up then he saw a shadow, he thought it was the waitress, he looked up and saw Zuke by the entrance, the lock eyes at each other, the Drummer walk over to him “Z-Zuke what are doing in a place like this?” he whispered, lowering his body and covering his notebook.

“I was meeting an old friend from college, we split up. I came here just to get a drink” said zuke, he then pointed to the seat next to Rin “may I?”

Rin looked at the seat next to him and looked back “sure, go ahead." Zuke sat down, he notice the book.

“So why are you hiding?” Zuke tried to not look at the notebook, to respect android privacy.

“I don’t want anyone recognising me, dad went out and everyone at home was doing their own thing and I’m here, writing lyrics for a song I'm never going to sing” closing the book and drinking the rest of the water feeling embarrassed.

“‘Not going to sing’ really, I thought you wrote all your songs” asked zuke, pulling out his phone and set it next to him " Can I see what you wrote?" Rin looks down at his messy work and he slide his notebook to the Drummer. Zuke opens the book and has a bit of a read, he can tell Rin put everything he has in these lyrics, the work, the rewrite and small drawings here and there.

“What do you think?” asked Rin, keeping his composer.

“Their really good, why don’t you sing them?” Zuke can see Rin looking insecure about it.

“Neon J has final say on everything, songs, dances and even what we say, something he changed things in the last minute” Rin then look up at the band playing sombre and he slum back in the booth seat “something he thinks we can’t look after ourselves, I think after your music revolution he’s been trying to repair the factory and look after us he’s been stressed, lately he’s been going out more and more and we just been trying anything and everything, be more independent, last time Dad left us alone, Purl-hew and I went to a poetry reading at one of his favorite book stores, one time Eloni and Haym went to DJSS planetarium and also went to one of his live concerts. We liked it, but the party going to end one day” he said looking disappointed “party going to end one day” he told himself again.

Zuke feels responsible for Rin feeling blue “hey it's never too late to tell him, if he walks through that door…” zuke pointed at the door behind him “....tell him you want to play one of your songs and if you don’t …...er…”

“I’ll self-destruct” said Rin, Zuke look at him confused, “oh right we can self-destruct ourselves, Elnoi is in the more explosive sense” zuke gave a worried smile and Rin chuckled “sorry we don’t actually explode, just Eloni”.

Zuke then went to the last song written up and spoke it out loud to Rin.

_ My metal heart beats for you _ _   
_ _ I don’t want want the world _ _   
_ _ All i want is the one _ _   
_ _ Can you give me a chance _

\---

“This is really good," said Zuke amazed at the lyrics

“Thank you”

“Its not finished,"

“I know," and then the waitress brought over two cakes, one marbel cheesecake and the other is a fruit tart with hot chocolate drizzle "I didn’t order-”

“Sweetie, your friend walks in and you didn’t order anything and he look hungry, besides these are the last one, I'd rather have it in someone's stomach than the trash” and the waitress walks away.

“Cake?” asked Rin

“sure” Zuke took the cheesecake and Rin took the other one and took one bit out of the tart “you can eat”

“Is this a conversation you really want to talk about or you want cake?” Zuke knew better to let things be a mystery than question them. As they eat the white android lean his head a bit and gave a surprised and panic reaction, almost spitting his food out and then slid under the table “shit”

“What?” Zuke turned to the door and saw Neon J with Yinu’s mother walking in and sitting down a few tables in front of them, both dressed up and happy “what is he doing here?” whispered zuke leaning down to the android.

“We had no idea what he was doing tonight but it looks like ……” he sat back up and looks at the two adults talking and enjoying themselves “....they are on a date?” 

“We should sneak out," said Zuke, Rin agreed, “you go first and then me” Rin packed his things and Zuke stood up and covered Rin as he ran to the counter and zuke did too eyeing the two NSR elites talking.

Rin paid for the food and ran out of the door “so honey you know the 1010’s” zuke turned to the waitress unsure what he just heard “friends or something?”

“Wait, you knew he was one of the 1010’s” asked Zuke pointing to the door “and you're cool with that?”

“Honey he put all that effort to hide himself so he can enjoy himself without the crazed fans chasing him, everyone need some peace” zuke kind of understand what she means “being a mother of three thats crazy, plus a mother in law questioning why you work as a waitress and not with your husband -” zuke let the waitress ramble on as he sneaks out and meets Rin at the ally.

“I should get going, if dad sees me I'm dead” and Rin started to walk out of the alley, Zuke followed him.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Mayday is away visiting family with Ellie so I don't mind helping you home” said Zuke blushing a bit, scratching the back of his head.

Rin cheek brightened “thank you Zuke” and they did that, they walked together out of the alley and gave small talk to each other and when they reached the Natura district, they easily passed it with no problem, along the way Zuke felt uncomfortable with the silence he wanted to break it.

“So rin, i have to ask, why are you and your brothers doing this without neon j’s knowledge? I'm sure he would let you do it.” Asked zuke pocketing his hands, rin stopped and looked down at the concerte, zuke looks back and now feels like he steps on a taboo subject.

“Do you want the long or short version?” Asked Rin, zuke flick his eye both ways thinking what should choose, he can tell Rin wanted to get something off his chest.

“Long version” rin walks next to zuke and they continue walking.

“It started after you hijacked our concert, dad repaired us and we felt like there is something wrong or new in our programs and we started becoming independent…..” rin look at the buildings try to not let zuke see him but still want him to hear him “.... I didn’t like at first, before everyone followed my lead, followed my dance moves, they walk behind me while we toured and do our concerts, i was comfortable like that, then after they didn’t follow my lead, ignored dad’s orders and I was mad at you…..” zuke face saddens hear it “..... I was angry at you and Mayday because everything changed and I wasn’t used to it, before it wasn’t so chaotic and then I realised something…..” rin stps and looks up at the night sky “..... when my brother where figuring things out but they didn’t show any emotional interest in it and I never saw emotion on them, but I did, on myself. I felt anger, confusion, sadness, and stress” rin gave a little chuckle and looks down, zuke walk up to him and saw, the android is crying white liquid slowly running down “and now im crying, this is a first,…...” he touched it and rubbing between his fingers “........I’m the oldest so my program must’ve evolved somehow for me to feel emotional about this, this should be so wrong, its so unnatural”

Zuke place a hand on the android arm “its no unnatural, There is nothing wrong about feeling anything…….it's called being human”

“If you say so…...…” rin wiped the white tears away and the two continued the conversation during their walk “anyway, when I notice this and I told dad to give me a diagnosis check, there was nothing wrong, no viruses, no malware, its me and I evolved like those movies where AI’s becomes self aware, i'm one of them now, then I told my brothers and slowly we started to emote together, see what we like individually. then one night we asked dad if we could go to eves gallery before the exhibit is closed he said no. then we defied his orders that night when he left to rebuild the factory we escaped with disguise on and we felt free” they then hears people talking, a group of 4 walking by wearing 1010 merch rin lowered his cap and the two let them pass first and the continued walking.

“We order things online we wanted to a PO box dad doesn’t know about and we have our own stuff, and we develop our own persona, a personality…….. Zimelu and Purl-hew are private about the interest, i don’t bother them about it, if they want to show it when they are ready, Haym lately been watching documentaries and last night he watch on about conspiracies theories, and Eloni been watching videos online on how to look after succulents and cactus they all found something they like, their own personality and …..….i still don’t know mine”

Zuke kinda gets what he means “that way we explore different things and learn new ways of life, to develop character, like in books” rin smiles, zuke smiled too, happy he lifted the android spirit like that “to me, you do have a personality, your a responsible older brother, you respect you sibling privacy, you like jazz because it calms you, you write song and scared of you dad rejecting them, you care enough about everyone else and you shared your feeling to me and not lie about it, that's a persona I like” zuke blushed a bit and rin look away a bit smiling too. 

Soon they reached a small court and they saw people dancing to a string quartet playing electric classical music and there were a lot of people standing around watching couples waltzing to the music and they were looking for a way around it. A group of people rudely pushed others out of the way to get through the crowd and resulted in pushing Zuke and Rin into the open dance floor and the crowd cheered.

“DANCE!”   
“COME ON!”   
“Cute couple”

As they were cheering the two to dance, Rin cheeks brighten up and Zuke blushed, they look at each other as people tell them to dance "it's a quick one” said Zuke, then they paired up and Rin took the lead as the string quartet started a new song, people quiet down and watch other couples dance. Zuke is surprised at Rin leading the waltz, “where did you learn this?” asked Zuke trying to look up at the android but also watch his feet trying not to step on them.

“Dad hired a ballroom dancer to teach us, he doesn't know how to so the teacher forced him to learn too, she states ‘a man who doesn't know how to dance is not a proper gentleman, now LET'S DANCE’” he smiled and can tell Zuke is having trouble by looking down and trying to calculate what to do next “ okay just don’t look down, look at me and I can help” they stopped for a bit and rin fixed themselves “okay when i move my feet you move with me, i step back and you step forward” Zuke looks down as Rin moved his feet and Zuke did so and they are starting dance in sync.

“Kinda wish they didn’t pressure me to dance,” said Zuke, Rin laughed as they danced and people started joining the dance with their partner.

Rin's cheeks slowly lit up as Zuke blushed when he moved closer to the drummer and tightened his hold too. Rin worries of doing something that could push zuke away from him, he is not sure why he thinks that, he wants to be close to him and talk with him, ‘what is this feeling? Okay you watch movies with haym, what is this?’ Rin core temperature rises up.

Zuke is unsure about this, they ran into each other talked, he just doesn't want to be home alone and now he is dancing with one of the 1010 and he likes it, he can feel the heat from Rin body and the smooth movements of the dancing and how gentle he can be for a 9 foot tall android, and when Rin Pushed in closer to him, Zuke's heart skipped a beat and his face turned red.

Then someone bumped into the two dancing and the random person fell and grabbed on to the first thing he saw, Rin hoodie. It pulled his hood down, pulling his cap off along too revealing, Rin let go of Zuke falling down on the ground. Everyone stopped dancing and the string quartet looked over to see one of the NSR elites ``OH MY GOD! ITS RIN FROM THE 1010” someone yelled that and then all the hidden fans came out and Rin stood up and grabbed Zuke and ran.

They pushed through the crowd and into the once secluded alley, now booming with fans “Rin where are we going?” they stopped at the one street Rin looking for a place to hide.

“Hiding spot, they won’t stop until they tear me into pieces,"he whispers harshly. Then he looks back and see the fangirls running to them and thought of an idea “sorry Zuke we need to get away fast” then Rin picked up Zuke bridal style and then easily jumped up onto the roof of the building, Zuke cling his arm around the android neck and hold on tightly as they jumped up and landed “I’m sorry Zuke, are you okay?”

“Yeah i’m fine…….” he took a breath and looked out and saw the lights of vinyl city and his heart is beating fast and hard and his face turned red and he turned to Rin chest “.....so can you put me down”

Before Rin could say sure and let him down they heard them “HE’S UP HERE” they looked back and saw the few of them climbing up “I told you i saw them up here” and Rin started to run, still holding on to Zuke.

Rin jumps over to a different roof top but with the building so close, most of the fangirls jump over them too, he changes direction on the fly and doubles back, tightening his grip on Zuke and he goes to higher and lower Roof tops. Zuke in the meanwhile is holding on to the Android for dear life, feeling Rin tightening his hold and making sure he is okay.

They stopped at one roof top and Rin look back seeing the fangirls catching up, he looks down in between the building and saw something and smile “zuke hold on tight this is going to be a bit rough” then he hold on to zuke and jump down in the ally and landed in an empty dumpster and upon landing, the lid of the metal can drop down closing it. Zuke shakes the dizziness off, he turned planted his hands on the floor and he looks down and notices he planted his hand boths sides of Rin's head and Rin staring back at him which lights up his face again, zuke notices.

“Can you stop it!?” He said in a panic, sitting up, moving away from the android and holding his hands up and away from him too “I thought you stopped it?”

“I can’t control it” explained Rin trying to calm down “it happens time from time” then they heard the fangirls and without thinking Zuke covered Rins cheek in which his face brightens even more and Rin held Zukes hand and they heard the fangirls.

“He’s not here jackie”

“I saw them jump down, he must have run away”

“God jackie, Fine im going home”

“Yeah me took”

“They must be hiding somewhere like there”

“First of poppy …….” as they listen to the rambles of fangirls, zuke looks down at rin who is looking back at zuke, they both feel this feeling inside.

For rin this feeling is unfamiliar, alien, foreign and he likes it, this feeling locks up his joints, glitches his mainframe and even doing the thing with his face, he doesn’t want it to stop, the little light escapes both their hands, lights up Zuke’s face and eyes.

Zuke on the other hand he is scared, not of the fangirls outside but of this feeling he use to have with Nadia and he never really talked about it with her or mayday or anyone else for that matter, he’s scared that he could do it and ruin someone's life.

“And thats, Rins too good for a smelly dumpster, forget it, im going home too” they waited for a bit making sure they really leave. Zuke was the first to move, he removed his hand from rin and check if they really leave by lifting the lid and peering out.

“Coast is clear." He rushed his word and Rin stood up, pushed the lid all the way up and helped zuke out of the dumpster them himself “thank you Rin” said zuke playing with his hands.

“Your welcome zuke” then rin look around the ally and his face light up “i know this ally” then he started walking down the ally, zuke followed him.

“Whats wrong?” Asked zuke, following behind rin and they turned the corner and there is barraca mansion “wow, we’re at you place”

Rin turned to Zuke and hugged him “thank you Zuke for helping” he tighten his hold. Zuke started having trouble breathing and he patted rins back.

“R-Rin i need to breathe, can’t breathe” 

“Oh sorry…” rins lets go of zuke who took a few big breaths and stepped back.

“Beside I didn’t think I helped that must” said zuke, stating the facts, Rin smiled it did help him, a lot in fact then he took off his bag and thrown it over the fence “so when do you think we might see each other again” why did he thought of that, the mk1 attack and the orchestra were unexpected coincidence, did he want to see him again.

“Give me your phone” zuke took out his phone and opened it and rin took it a went into contacts and put his info in and then took a selfie with angled the camera, a smile and the peace sign abd then handed it back to zuke “now you have my number, i should go now, bye” then with his robotic body he climb the fence again and when he landed he picked up the bag and he turn back to zuke and waved goodbye as he walks away. Zuke unknowingly waved back to a point where he no longer sees rin he look down at his phone, his heart gave a hard beat when he looked at his ID picture.

Zuke then switch over to Maydays contacts and called her.

_ RING _

_ RING _

_ RING _

“Ah mayday hey, how's your family………. that's good and your dad still sings at karaoke place?............ that's good…...NO IM NOT LONELY,.....................Okay I was i went out to do something ………………can I have your opinion on something…………… it’s something that i'm not sure about………. i ran into someone and i think i'm developing a crush on them”

“ _ WHAT!!!”  _ Zuke flinched away from Mayday's voice.

“Yeah, so um…….” zuke turned to the mansion and his heartbeat fast then he turned away and started walking away from the mansion, to go back home.

Along the way home home he can feel a dark feeling still residing inside him, something zuke kept hidden for so long and he is scared of it, its radiating a cold feeling.

“......I not sure what to do, I don't want it to be a disaster like with nadia”


	4. flight and fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 1010's secret come to light and Neon J wants answer and want to know why this is happening.

Live interviews are something Rin is okay with, interviews with his reporter is always claiming, she asked questions and always love their straight answers, their last interview was before the music revolution and now they want an update on them, they did Yinu last month and it went really well, she mainly talked about things she done with her mother and things she wanted to do for the district. They are now in the middle of the interview, Neon J telling their Blue skin reporter about their upcoming performance and how we have been working hard for it, which is true. The dancing. Singing. Rehearsals and stage rehearsals have been hard and they think they got it down, Eloni boste he can do it blindfolded.

The area they are doing the interview is like a living room with a 90’inch TV hanging on the wall behind them, two mint green armchairs neon J sitting in one and the reporter on the other one, the walls is a lighter green and the floor is carpet, the 1010 standing behind the armchairs posing and interrupting the interview with cute flirts, praises to themselves and others and also posing.

Rin watches on the small TV next to the camera showing one of their concerts beside their hijacked concert, mainly the part of their exposed endoskeleton and the fans terrified of them “........but now all my soldiers are ready for anything, they can do anything” said Neon J answering the question.

“Really ‘they can do anything’ well, Neon J our viewers and your fans have lots of questions we all want to know about for the past few months because we have photos and videos of something we all want to know” said the reporter.

“I’m sorry, what videos? What are you talking about?......” question Neon J, the 1010 straighten up even more, darting eyes at each other wondering what videos they are talking about and hoping its not too revealing that Neon J would stop the interview and yell at them.

‘What are they talking about?’

‘Did they found out about my secret?’

‘Holy shit they saw me?’

‘How has been taking pictures?’

‘Fuck’

The large TV turned on and started showing Eloni first, Neon watched the small TV next to the camera and they are pictures of a disguise Eloni walking in and out of a bookstore, wandering around Eve’s dream fever district and holding a large red and purple alligator plush, about 5 feet long, then a video of him walking to a animal shelter petting the dogs, cats and a letting birds on him and the video looks like its been taken from a phone.

They can see Neon J is surprised at this; he looks back at the large TV just to see if it is not something tricking him.

Then Haym came up, him going to comic book stores and coming out with a box he easily holding with ease, then he went to DJSS live concert with Eloni and a video of them dance to the music and dancing with other too and another video of him playing basketball with the kids letting them take shots and showing them how to shoot.

Purl-hew, he is still mysterious, they can only get photos of him in a dark long coat with a hoodie and black jeans with paper bags or plastic bags and a video of him in one of sayu bubblegum blaze blast party where he just walk to the free goods and pocketing them. The four look at the blue android hoping he doesn't become a hardened criminal, Eloni was hoping he’ll be a gentleman thief or a hist man.

Then Zimelu, the four are surprised to see him in these videos, in flashy attire, full face shown and driving one of Neon J Pagani Huayr cars, street racing, trash talking, loud music and actual race video of him and someone else and winning prizes and cars too. Everyone including Neon J turn to the red androids looking down on the ground playing with his hands.

“How did you get these?” asked Neon J

The reporter adjusted her glasses keeping her stoic face “we retrieve these photos and videos from fans and the internet, it seems like your ‘soldiers’ have been living a double life, so separate even your not aware of this, we have many more of these photos and videos, even a police chase of Zimelu driving away from the law and still winning the race, based on eyewitness accounts” she then turned to the camera “I’ve even gotten statements from the other NSR elite asking them about this interesting subjects, many of them are surprised, DJSS said ‘i’ve know they are too well behave that one day they will disobey their manager’ Eve expressed positive interest of the 1010 behavirer saying that she is happy they can express themselves, Yuin said “i thought they do that anyway’, sayu is surprised at this as well and tatiana stated ‘no comment’”

Then she turns to the manager holding her arm up to the TV showing the 1010 secret life “so Neon J, creator and manager of the 1010 you have no idea what was happening here? Is this a programming fail? A possible robotic takeover?” Neon J couldn't find the word, he is still reeling from the information that his soldiers went out out barraca mansion and were doing these things without his knowledge “but this one is what the viewers want to know about……..” the reporter gestures at her hand and the TV shows Rin.

Rin saw this and immediately knew when this was taken and where too, his core temperature rose up and his cheeks brightened up.

‘What's that? ' asked Haym, pointing at his face, the other look and notice it too, Rin noticed it and he covered his cheeks, his hands shaking. They watch the video, a cell phone video showing people dance, and it show Rin and Zuke waltzing together.

‘I should do something i have to stop this, i can smash the tv, no don’t the camera is rolling, I know, i can stop the broadcast, i can smash the camera, no the video will still be rolling’ and then the part of the stranger pulled Rin revealing him to the crowd and the fangirl shouting and they chase happen. Everyone turned to the white android “well Neon J why is the leader of the 1010 was dancing with the Drummer to the band who started the Music revolution: zuke, and Rin why did you agree to this?” and everyone turned to him.

Rin can’t breath, he doesn't have a lung but it feels like he’s suffocating, he has to do something. He is staring straight at the camera standing like a stick, not a move and his feeling his temperature rising so much he is sure his dad can feel it. He can’t do anything, he can’t speak, he can’t move, his procesor running over time and his system trying to keep from dying out, he can’t do anything. Rin can feel like the whole world is staring at him, looking at him like a thing, he is not a thing, he is alive, he wants to do something he has to do something and an idea came up and Rin went with it, despite what's going to happen after what's going to happen.

“Well what do you have to say?” asked the reporter.

Then Rin put his plans into action.

With a quick motion, Rin held the backrest of the chair and tilt it so Neon J fall off, he landed on the floor and with all of the android strength, the others ducked down, the reporter stand up and move behind her chair shouting at them about something as he lift the chair and swinged it to the large TV, smashing it into a hundred pieces, then Rin turned to the window of the studio and thrown it to the window and smashing it too.

“BOBBY TO THE WINDOW”

Rin then ran to the window, knowinging they were on the third floor, he jumped out of the window and landed on the fire escape on the opposite building and he turned to the others and he jumped down to the ground and started running away from the studio, somehow avoiding the fans outside.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” shouted Neon J and turning to the other 1010 trying to play dumb to the video and photo of them “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

=============================================================================

Mayday is watching the TV stopping at the 1010’s interview and watched it, after zuke forced her to help clean their rooms and the whole place, being tried and sulk about cleaning she is ready to do nothing. Mayday laying on the couch with her leg over Zukes lap along with Ellie too, he is trapped and can’t do anything else “may why are we watching this show? Its an interview” said Zuke

“They might mention us helping them fight their old robot bodies” she said punching the air.

“May that was two months ago”

“Still, beside its my turn on the TV”

“Yes right after we just got a new one yesterday” said Zuke as he try to move Ellie, who is like a cat, once she on you sleeping or lounging around, you're trapped. as they watch it started to turn to the 1010’s private life and showing their double life, Zuke started to worry “wow, looks like the party is ending now, Rin was right”

“Sorry, what ends” as they watch them, seeing their thing in photos and video and being even more surprised at the fact Zimelu is a street racer “oh my god they're awesome” she said sitting up on the couch properly, now it's one thing off Zuke.

_ “but this one is what the viewers want to know about……..”  _ Zuke eyes widen upon seeing that comes the video of him and Rin walts on that night then the revival of Rin, Mayday cover her mouth surprised looking staring at the drummer. Now Zuke wants to Run but he can’t, Ellie is still on his lap “what Mayday?” he trying to play dumb.

“Was this the crush? You know when i went to my dad” she said leaning in close to him, Zuke blushed at her and look away “ah its is?!” then they heard a crash and look at the TV seeing Rin smashing the TV behind them and thought the studio camera watching the white android smashes through the window and jumped out.

“Wow thats was unexpected, i should text him and see if he’s okay” then zuke pulled out his phone.

“You have his number! Are you sure its not a crush?” said mayday leaning over to see what he is texting

_ ‘WHAT THE @#$$ WAS THAT?...........WHAT THE #$%^?’ _

“And that's all for an interview of the 1010’s…….” mayday turned off the TV while still trying to see what Zuke is texting Rin.

“May stop it” asked Zuke, trying to hide his phone screen.

“Come on i just want to see……… he took a selfie for his photo ID”, but this crowding is stressful for the alligator and she move off the drummer and Zuke stand up and run away from mayday. Running into the bathroom and locking at as mayday knock on the door with no sign of stopping calling out to Zuke, he stood by the sink and started texting.

_ ‘Rin are you okay?’ _

_ -zuke _

=======================================================================

Rin somehow ran all the way back to the mansion about an hour later, he ran nonstop passing people trying to take photos, people trying to ask questions about him and Zuke and once he reached the mansion, people are already at their property, security robots trying to keep the peace and Rin went into the yard and he climbed the wall and went straight into his room, locking his window and bedroom door sitting down on the floor, knees close to his chest, panicking, he can’t believe he did that, on live TV, now his dad know what they do when he’s not around. Rin stood up and paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out what to do when they get back home, Neon J will want answers, answers from everyone. 

_ Ping _

Rin took out his phone and saw a text from zuke.

_ Rin are you okay? -z _

_ No, I'm not sure what's going to happen now? -r _

_ Where are you now? You can stay with us until everything calms down -z _

_ Its okay, i’m at home now-r _

_ Okay, don’t worry, this looks like the perfect time to tell neon j about your songwriting -z _

_ I don’t think he will listen -r _

_ Then make him listen -z _

Rin looks back and forth at the words and sighed out and walks out of his room looking at the stairs wondering where the others are and then he hears the door slamming.

Their home.

“RIN! SOLDIER GET OUT HERE NOW!!” rin walked to the stair walking down to then, the other are stand stand in formation and Rin stood aside from them, standing tall, Neon J put his hand on his screen head like he bridging his once was there nose “okay first of all, why is there photos of all five of you we out in the city without my permission?” they all look at each other then at Rin.

“We wanted to go out, we were careful and were able to look after ourselves,” said Rin. Neon J turns to Rin and back at the four.

“Okay you know what I'm going to see what you did to my car” Neon J pointed at Zimelu, how is worried, as the captain walked to the garage they followed him. In the garage there are many different types of cars, year/model it doesn't matter there is the Pagani Huayr, tricked out, neon lights, bright and metallic body paint and symbols on it too. Neon J turns to the red android and back at the car “what did you do to my car?”

“In my defence, You never drive it, you always use the limo” said Zimelu, 

“That is not the point, soldier, the point being you can’t take my car to street race, how did you find out about this?”

“Fast and furious movies” Neon J sighed again and turned to his one sliver car, now a mix of metallic black and red with neon lights.

“Okay Purl-hew what was in those bags?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about?” said purl-hew looking away as he pushes his glasses up.

“THAT'S IT!” he then pushes his way through the 1010 and they followed him to the stairs walking up it and Purl-hew knows that he’s going to do, he then jumped over them all and run to this room and planted himself on front of the door “SOLDIER MOVE ASIDE”

“Sorry captain but i can’t let you in my private quarters” said Purl-hew, his legs shaking.

The other finally have a chance to see what in his room, there never even been in his room, Neon went in once and never again, Neon J then grab on to Purl-hew arm and turned back ard them pulled him over his his back and body, landing the android on his back away from the door “i still have my fighting skills from the navy” and he open the door, inside it something the other never really thought of. Inside the room, it's filled with Manga volumes filling the shelves where books were, anime on the desk with his computer along with a Nintendo switch with dating sim on it, anime merchandise and statues on the shelves too and then anime posters pinned on the wall.

“Oh my god, the cool one is actually the weeb one” said Eloni

“Is that anime the one with the cooking?” said Haym picking up a DVD and then turning to the blue android who is standing by the door, drain of life.

“Why are these girls half dressed” asked Rin looking at one of the statues

“ ‘wave of love’ this is that gay dateing simulator” said Zimelu

“What this long pillow” asked Eloni, picking up one of the pillows, with an anime character half naked, Purl-hew ran to him, picked up the body pillow and holdin it close to him.

“Don’t you dare touch my wifu” he said, checking it is torn or not.

“It's his less weird them my room” said haym then neon J walked into Haym room and the others followed, inside there is a 30 inch tv surrounded with gaming consoles, Playstation, Xbox, Nintendo, too even the dreamcast, gamecube, atari and lastly a game boys and PSvita’s. And the walks filled with gaming characters.

“What is this?” asked neon J.

“I’m a gamer, captain” said Haym

“Eloni, please tell me you don’t have anything like thing in your room” he asked turning to the youngest one

“No, just my plushes, plants i got from yinu and……..” he stop for a bit “.....nothing else” and with that they went straight into Eloni room and inside there are various hanging plants and plushes and a few terrariums and a enclosure with a snake inside, very different since the MK1 attack.

“Very different Eloni, you have a snake?” asked Haym

“Yes its a wolf snake if you're wondering” said Eloni looking at Neon J, staring straight at him annoyed he has a pet snake.

“What's his name?” asked zimelu walking close to the glass enclosure and lightly tapping it.

“Tezcatlipoca” they look at him confused

“I’m not going to even try and say his name” said Purl-hew

“THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM, SOLDIER! Leave the ‘wifu’ i don’t get it” purl-hew took his body pillow back in his room, then everyone walked out and followed Neon J to the foyer, all five of them standing in a straight line and Neon J started pacing with is hand on his head “let me get this straight, you all go out when i’m not around and you boys do what?!................That is, I am staying here until you all know I am the captain and you all are going to listen to my order” and he turned around walked a few steps and pulled out his phone.

Rin looks at the others who are sad, their lives outside of the mansion is over, he will never go out to the jazz club and write music, hanging out with his brothers, feeling independent is gone, he can’t let this happen. Rin felt the same feeling when they were in the TV studio but this is different, instead of fear, its anger, he wants to fight, he wants to yell. Rin wants to stand up for himself and his brothers.

“No” Neon J turned to Rin.

“What did you say soldier?”

“No…….I’m no going to key over this, your not going to force us in this mansion” rin stepped closer to his father, dividing himself from the others “we’re different now”

“No, this troop must have a virus or malware cause all this”

“No dad, after the revolution we all felt different , we started being different, we no longer feel the same as before, I even ask you for a diagnostic check on me for the same reason and you found nothing, I realised that we evolved better than you think. Whenever you leave we go out, try anything and everything and you barely notice it, you never notice Zimelu taking the car and reworking it, you never notice us buy stuff online, you never notice us hiding everything around you and you barely notice us working hard climbing to your expectation. I am not a soldier!” Rin shouted stomping his foot, the rest looked at Rin surprised he spoke up to him.

“Listen here…” Neon J was about to lecture them but Rin spoke out again.

“No you listen, we want to be more independent, we might not want to continue being the 1010 in the future, and you have to accept that. We deserve some time to be ourselves, not this persona you created for us, yes I’m a leader but I also want to do so much more, we do EVERYTHING FOR YOU! WE FOUGHT FOR YOU AND WE STILL LOST, WE WERE THERE FOR YOU DURING YOUR PTSD NIGHTMARES AND PANIC ATTACKS, YOUR RECOVERY AND EVEN WHEN YOU MAKE WORK THREE TIME AS HARD AS THE OTHER, IF YOU GET TO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE THE MUSIC SO CAN WE……...” 

Neon J couldn't say anything, Rin rant touched everyone, the brother stepped back from Rin trying to not be part of the rant but happy he is being the older brother they love.

“.......AND DON’T YOU SAY YOU DON’T HAVE A LIFE, I LITERALLY SAW YOU ON A DATE WITH YINU’S MUM, AT THE SILVER NOTE, ON THE SAME DAY THAT VIDEO WAS TAKEN AND I NEVER SAID ANYTHING, AFTER I WAS DISCOVERED I RAN FROM THOSE FANGIRLS AND I LIVED, THAT NIGHT YOU NEVER ASKED US HOW WE WERE” this anger inside Rin has been building and he is letting it all out, he need it all out, there is no anger to his brother, only for his dad “we can feel emotion, I am angry, I AM ANGRY AT YOU, I AM! YOU JUST THINK WE WERE THOSE ROBOTS BUT NO WE HAVE EMOTION, I FEEL HAPPY WHEN I’M OUT WITH MY BROTHERS, I AM SAD YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND US, I AM GENERALLY SHOCK AND CONFUSED WITH PURL-HEW INTEREST AND I AM ANGRY AT YOU” he pointed at his radar screen face “NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU” and he stopped for a bit, he can see Neon J is surprised he saw the date and he turn to his brother surprised at that news.

this rage Rin has is calming down he has one little bit left to say to him “you are the worst” then Rin walked away passing him and walking up the stairs he looks back and looks down at his ‘father’.

“I am not your soldier. You're not my captain. this is not the navy” then he was gone.

The others slowly walk past Neon J trying to not look at him while they go to their room. 

Neon J is left alone. Starstruck at Rin’ s speech.

=========================================================================

In NSR tower Neon J is in his office he knows everyone else is outside, he is searching the internet seeing people talking about them, and he wants it to stop, after Rin fight with him he went straight to bed and he turned his ray dar on and everyone stayed home, he stayed up most of the night making sure they are still at home, then he have to make sure the security robots making sure they all stayed at home while he is working in NSR, he could barely get any work done which is hard for him to finish. He look up to see Tatiana standing in front of him “ah tantiana?! What are you doing here?” he asked, standing up and salute to her, tantiana sat down on the chair on front of his desk and look straight at him, neon j sat dow too. 

“Its about the interview” she said, she can tell something is wrong with him, eve told her about the interview when they’re were having breakfast together.

“Don’t worry about, I will deal with my troop, i will shut them down when i get home, take them to the factory and fix their AI system” he said hopeing that will please her.

“Actually, yinu and lilian have been asking about you, as so have I, we don’t know what your going to do next, and i think it’s better if you and i talk about it before you do anything you will regret” tatiana stood up and walk to the door opening it, show all the elites, with a firm gesture she pointed them to go away and they slowly walked away and she closed it and locked the door and went back to the chair.

“Listen i know what happen with the interview is crazy, and i should have made sure i was tracking them properly” he said leaning back on the chair

“Actually i have to tell you something about the 1010’s” neon j leaned forward, the talk woman too a breath “ we all knew they’ve been sneaking out, your the only one who didn’t know, lilian didn’t want to say anything because its none of her business” neon j the slouch back in the chair “I noticed at first when you kept telling them to behave during meetings and the light up auditions, eve saw them when her art exhibition and they were without you, they begged eve to net tell you, she still keeping that promise, yinu then sayu and DJSS new in that order”

“So nobody didn’t even want to tell me that my soldiers went rouge? I want to hear it from everyone” he stood up as do tatiana,

“Listen neon, you can’t, for as long i known you, you treat them as soldiers, they literally call dad or father, and we never once hear you call them your son’s, just soldiers, troops or boys”

“IM NOT A DAD, I CREATED AND LOOK AFTER THEM” he shouted

“ that its the literal definition of a father” then tatiana bridge her nose “they are capable of doing everything themselves” and she look straight back at him “it’s better if you talk to them instead of being a captain, let me put it in word you’ll understand, they will cause a mutiny and you know very well who will lead it,” then she started to walk to the door.

“But what if they don’t respect me enough for me to listen” tatiana look back at him opening the door showing lilian there, tatiana was lucky she was there.

“Ask another parent…… don’t ask the sayu, those kid have exams coming”' and she left.

Lilian walk in the room and went to neon j and he to her they held each other hands “ im sorry for not telling you” she said “ but raising a single child taught me anything is you have to listen to them, even it’s something you don’t like” 

Neon looks down at their hands “what if I missed my chance” lilian hugs him and the kissed his screen, his radar turned red,

“You never miss a chance”


	5. ask you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 1010's went out to watch Bunk Bed Junction play and Rin said something stupid  
> what did he said ?

It's been a week since their scandal, Neon J been setting the security on them making sure they stay in the house and they hated it, they are restless and wanting to go outside, that is not their backyard, Rin straight up ignored him, leaving the room, neon j enters, closing the door on front of him, acting like a angsty teen.

Haym and Purl-hew been playing JRPG together since they started showing some interest in the same thing, talking about the games and Purl-hew kicks anyone out when he’s playing dating simulators and they finally figured out what ‘wifu’ means they finds out what character the body pillow is, its the classic bookworm turned sexy character, Purl-hew started showing them anime movies, they all cried at ‘the boy and the beast’ and ‘spirited away’ claiming its the best they seen so far, purl-hew told them ‘this is the shallow end of anime as a whole’

Haym also been show everyone the kinds of games he love, mainly action adventure games and see’s first person shooters boring, RPG and when he gets them into multiplayer they have fun and Haym and Zimelu become rivals in the digital world, fighting games and did a live stream and friendly mortal kombat fights turned into sibling rivalry.

Zimelu has been wanting to street race again for a while, he keeps going to the car sitting in it with loud music, Neon J wheel clamped the car so there is no way Zimelu can drive out, he then stayed in his room doing god knows what they all think he found something new to entertain himself.

For the first time ever Eloni have been getting fan mail more so them the others, picture of fan and their pets, small toys of animals and some plushie plants, Eloni is now the most popular 1010 at this moment, he has more fan mail then the others, this time Purl-hew has the least amount of mail. Eloni then started posting photos of his plants, plushies and even his pet snake and is now doing a live stream in his room reacting to fan mails and gifts, along with his wolf snake and telling them he might want a Australian Engle or a duck for another pet.

And Rin he’s been doing his own thing, and been texting Zuke hoping he would give him counsel about this situation, they talk about anything and everything, and Rin finally figured out why his cheeks been lighting up so much when he’s with or think about Zuke, he’s blushing and a small possibility he thinks is that he might be in love, when he thought of that his circuits fried, he was repaired by Zimelu and been reading detective noir books, he’s been loving film noir and old black and white films and been singing his own songs, everyone hears him and gave positive response.

Now they are in the living room all together, unsure why? Neon J asked them and they went, rin is on the couch texting Zuke, Haym and Eloni and talking, Purl-hew reading a sports manga and Zimelu is playing with a fidget spinner. 

As Neon J walked over to them, four of them look up to him, Rin didn’t even look up to him, it hurt neon J at his still human heart that his oldest soldier is not looking at him. The week he had the help from lilian on being a parent and he doing something that can help get trust on his boys, hopefully more so with Rin “everyone……..” he took a deep breath when Rin took a glance at him “.....i have to go to NSR tower to get some work done and i will be home late” he said.

“Yes dad and you want to tell us we’re coming with you” asked Eloni. Rin turned away from the conversation.

“No i’m not, for tonight, no security robots’ no tracking chips, no insubordination or anything, if you are going out, come home safely” that's all he said, everyone, even Rin looked at their father surprised at his news. Is he having a stroke? His cybernetics changing his personality? Did their dad get replaced with a cooler one?

“Wait, you're saying if we go out, you're not going to punish us” asked Purl-hew, Rin stood up at that point putting his phone on the couch and walking close but not too close to his father.

Neon J took note of this and a happy Rin is starting to listen again “I have a lot of issues to take care of and i am dealing with it, but one of these issue is that all five of you, are independent and i have to accept the fact that you all are growing up and I never expected that, tonight if you are going out, just tell me” he said, he clasp his hand together and look at each of his son’s. They all look at each other and happy they are allowed out with permission and they they smiling, Rin smiled too, Neon J look at his watch and sighed “i have to go now, i will see you five tomorrow” then he left the room and in the limo he look out, they usually watch him leave, but they weren't there, it saddened him that they weren't there.

Back inside everyone watch from the window, their Dad limo driving out of the property “so~” they all look at Zimelu “are we actually going to go out or it this a trp from dad?” and he walked to the stair ready to leave

“I don’t think so?” said Eloni “this past week we have been giving dad a hard time, more so you Rin” he pointed at the older brother “you’ve been a jerk to dad all week”

Rin sighed and holding his arm “i know, it just dad can be so……...much” he said and he turned away from them “but your right, if dad go to change i should you know, ease up on being a jerk to him”

Eloni smiled, happy Rin is finally ready to grow up, the youngest then turned to the other “any idea what we can do tonight? We have dad permission”

“I bet Zimelu will street race again” said Haym

“We don’t race every night, beside I’ve been get messages from my friends asking if i can help them make their car faster, i’m not gonna” he said pulling out his phone “you”

“I was going to grind my terminal utopia (final fantasy parody) character’s but i have no idea”

As everyone talked about that to do, Rin looked at his messages from Zuke.

_ Tonight is our gig _ _  
_ _ are you going to come? - Z _

_ I don’t know? _ _  
_ _ I wish i could go - R _

_ Okay i understand - Z _

Rin smiled and he look at his brother “we could go and actually see Bunk Bed Junction perform” they all look at him, they still remember the dancing video and his reply was they forced us, and their response was ‘how can anyone force you to dance’

“Good idea” they turned to Purl-hew “beside, we heard their music with bias intent and now we can actually go out with no disguise and more fashionable” and he went to the stairs “we come down here and go” they all nodded and went up to change Rin look at his phone and replied.

_ Good news Zuke - R _

_ What news - Z _

_ I’m coming and i’m bring my brother _ _  
_ _ Send me the location - R _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At NSR Neon J in his office getting work done, and he is scared, he's looking at his phone, he basically told his boys they are allowed to leave the mansion and he forgot to tell them is to tell him where they are going, but he knew they would tell them.

No they won’t.

Yes they will.

No they won’t, they hate you.

Yes, they will, they love you.

“Am i talking to myself?” He said out loud.

A little bit, just keep talking to yourself.

“Oh god, I've gone crazy” he said to himself, throwing his phone out the window.

“You not” he turn to see Lilian walking to him and they both look out the window, seeing the ocean “this is normal you're still new at being a parent, when i left Yinu with a babysitter the first time, I called home about 20 times, and now I know she is alright” patting Neon tense shoulder, at her touch he relaxed enough for him to think rationally.

“Really?” He never questions it, but he always wonders.

“I left Yinu with tila and she is a good person” neon j can feel his spirits, then realised something.

“Wait, is tila sayu voice actress?” he asked. Look up at the mother.

“Yes, it's better them hiring a sitter” and neon J leaned his head on Lilian's shoulder as they looked out the window. Then a ping Ring inside his desk drawers. Neon J walked over and pulled out his spare phone with five more inside.

_ Dad, we going out _ _  
_ _ Just telling you - P _

See they told you.

“Its nice they told you” said lilian looking at the message “purl-hew is responsible enough to tell you they are going out”

And two more ping came

_ Dad i’m going out - Zim _

_ Haym and i are going out CUSOON - E _

The two smile at the message “thank you lilian, with your help they trust me again and talk to me” he said.

“Your welcome” then lilian kiss his screen face again and it turned red again “does this mean we can go out for dinner again” Neon J blushed again and he steps closer to her and embraced her.

“I know a place close by for dinner” and then the two left the office

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five androids are outside the venue standing outside while Rin gets tickets. The androids no longer wearing disguises but their own attire, Zimelu is in his racing clothes, flashy and loud, a jacket with reflective stripes, blood red singlet shirt and red leather pants, Purl-hew is wearing a navy blue turtleneck, dark brown pants and light brown long overcoat with his signature glasses, Haym in ripped jeans and long sleeve camouflage shirt and short sleeve yellow flannel and eloni wearing printed shirt with a cute moth on it black jeans and long baby blue long coat. “I can’t believe it's ripped” said Purl-hew looking at his coat with a rip around the cuff.

“Take it off i can fix it” said Zimelu, the android is hesitant about it, but he gave in and took of his coats and gave it to him, Purl-hew swears if he rips the sleeves off he will kill him, but they all see Zimelu pull out a travel size sewing kit. 

“Oh my god, RIN!!” yelled Haym, Rin, in a simple white shirt, black pants and a jean jacket with black wool inside lining, he walks to them with the tickets in hand watching Zimelu sewing up Purl-hew ripped cuff “when did you learn how to sew? Dad took the car away and you learn how to sew?” 

“No, how do you think I got this outfit, online, no i sewn this myself, it took me a few tries to make it perfect, so many tutorial videos and I……” he then finished the sewing and handed the coat back to Purl-hew, “......took online courses and passed” then he pocket the kit the other laugh and snickered too.

Rin smiled and they all walked into the venue and its strange for them, being out and there are not many people are fawning over them, they look up to see them and ignore them, there are some fans but not many, in the large room, they stood in the back of the venue. Rin wanted to stand in the front but they are tall and they will blocked the stage “1010!” they all out to the Right and see Mayday and Zuke walking up to them “when Zuke told me all of are coming i was so happy and you look amazing!” said Mayday looking at their outfits and she stopped at Eloni “and you Eloni I saw your snake online and it looks so cute”

“Thank you” said Eloni “oh i do want your opinion on something……..” as the two started talking and when the other went off, Zimelu saw some of his racing friends, Purl-hew saw a cosplayer in the crowd and Haym stayed with Eloni and Mayday but they went off too, Rin and Zuke stood around the same area they felt nervous, they text yes, but since the video came out they never actually talked about it.

“So Rin…..” zuke is nervous and pocketed his hands “ i know we have to talk about what happen on TV, Mayday been asking about it and well………”

“We should” Rin interrupted, “after i told off dad i regret it but a didn’t at the same time, but i also feel like what happen during the interview and that night, is like my fault” he said.

“Its not, most of my friends asked me about that dance and i couldn't give them a straight answer, i wish i could” said Zuke, then the first band started playing and look up at the band playing and “their good”

“Zuke, i do want to hang out with you but not on the expense of the media twisting everything up and ruin your life and reputation ” said Rin, Zuke then patted Rin arm.

“I don’t care about the media and i don’t want you to think everything is your fault, you and your brother come here despite people talking about it and even tweeting it, and also why would the media stop us?” Rin smiled “maybe we could hang out together another day”

“Its a date my love” said Rin giving a typical pose, he then stop every internal machinery in his body, after realising what he just said, his cheeks bright up, blushing and then he straightened himself covering his mouth, he always said thing like this to fans and such, as goofs and for the fan girls all around, but to someone he likes, he feels embarrassed.

Zuke face turned red and he look down covering his mouth too, trying to not do anything stupid, he then turn back to Rin, hoping he doesn’t laugh at him or something, then Zuke patted Rin back “its a date then” and they look a each other feeling this warmth inside, for zuke, butterflies, he never felt this before, he never felt what this feel could be or what it was.

Rin like this feeling, this feeling is something he wants all the time, he never wants it to go away, or even take away.

“ZUKE!” they are snapped back in reality and turn to Mayday walking up to them “come one we’re next, we have to set up” the two left, rin cheek still bright and he feel his metal heart flip around when Zuke look back and wave to him.

“So are you actually going to tell us why your face light up?, we all saw it” said zimelu, everyone was wondering about it too.

Rin looks down at the ground “Okay fine I’ll tell you, it’s started when i was stuck with zuke at the orchestra and it’s started and i was scared, I thought i was malfunctioning but no, it happen when I’m around or think of zuke, i think i have a crush on him for a while and that dance was great and i just want to be with him, and somehow I asked him on a date” said Rin he then look the other, who are in shock at the news of their older brother, who is an android in love with the drummer “what?”

“When dad finds this out, he will kill you” said purl-hew he pokes his forehead

“And he won’t, he trying to change and I doubt he would change back because of a crush, he dating yinu mum and he has get use to me and maybe you guys dating too” he said them they look at the stage and they saw Mayday and Zuke announcing themselves as bunk bed junction, with the entire audience cheering for them and they started playing.

Their music ripped through the venue.

shaking everyone's.

bodies and soul.

Their beat almost matches the beat of the audience's hearts.

Rin eyes glistened watching them play their music up on stage, their first time hearing B2J music at the lights up auditions, he and everyone was looking down at them.

now he is looking up to their music, he looks at his brothers loving the music, he wants to watch them play forever. Rin then look ever to Zuke banging the drums with heart and passion, all of his focus and concentrating on one thing and thats their music.

Rin can feel the music ripple through his robotic body, and love it, this is what he needs, something to give him reasons to explore, a reason to not be a tool, a reason to be his own person, not a 1010, android or soldier.

A person.

Their first song finish and everyone already demanded more, they started their second song and rin watch his brother wonder off being themselves.

_ Ping! _

Rin look around, his radar picked up a known enemy around, he look around his immediate area, nothing, he then look around stopping his brothers, only taking a few steps to find them with his radar, they are okay. He told his brother to leave their radar off so they can enjoy themselves with no worry, he then stopped something familiar, he went to the right, where Mayday and zuke went, a narrow hallway going two ways? one going up a stairway and the other straight, Rin knows the right goes to the stage so he turn to the left and climb stairs.

The stairs lead to the second floor, more leading up but he walked in, it looks like a bar area, but it’s empty, i little dusty, chairs stacked on the tables, and a clear view of the stage. Rin walk around the table and to the bars, nothing, then he went to the door clearly marked as an emergency door and he turned to the railing watching up high looking down at the crowd and the B2J playing their music. 

There was nothing, no stranger or enemies around, a malfunction in his radar? Rin then turned around and then he saw a shadow ducking behind the bar with a flash of colour. Rin went to the bar, since he is tall he can easily look over the bar to see what it is.

But then two needle darts shoot out to the android chest sending volts throughout his body, dulling every limb and his power short circuited, powering down the older android. 

“I got 5 minutes, I only need 1” said the stranger voice.

Rin knows that voice. He is sure he can’t access his memory easily now but the shut down process began and he is out.

The five minutes pas fast and rin woke up fast, he sat up still at the upper level, he look around, no one “damn it, what happen?” Rin memory is fuzzy, he can’t remember how he got shut down “never mind, i have to go down to the others” rin stood up and walk down the stairs and continue to enjoy himself at the show, Eloni questioned where rin went, he didn’t said he somehow shut down so he them lied saying he went exploring the venue, they dance, they eat and drink, Zimelu And his racing buddies started a small arm wrestling match, purl-hew went outside with a guy talking about something, Haym and Eloni are having fun. The night went on and when B2J finished they went to the 1010 and left the building “....then i did a sick U turn and went full speed, they ate more dust because i was halfway to the finishing line before they turn” said zimelu, he was talking about his first race to mayday who is on Eloni back, who ask if she wants a piggyback ride.

Rin and Zuke laid back only a few feet away from the group, they like it, it feels like it's just them, like a cliche love story whenever they meet eyes, they look away blushing. As Rin watches his family on front of him.

Zuke look up at the tall android feeling this emotion he tried to hide away, he’s never knows what it is, he thought he knew what it was when he was with Nadia but after he ran away from her, he hide everything, all the love and affection to to he locked it away never really shared or talk about it, but now with rin, he is scared something will happen when he will hide these feelings again. He always helps others express themselves but he never expressed his own.

A fear or rejection or A fear of getting hurt.

Rin when he looks down at Zuke, Rin feels this feeling of curiosity and excitement, something he wants to explore, not because or AI becoming self aware but he wants to, early years he never feels anything, but cold hallowed emotions he shows to everyone, something he never like, say flirts to girls he knew nothing about, sing song about love and affection without feeling any of it, he sang them so many time they lost meaning, and after he starting to feel these strange new feelings he experienced the first time and he loves it and these feelings for Zuke he doesn’t want to hide them.

“So Zuke…..” the drummer looked at the blushing android “....... next week Sayu have a light show at her district and i was wondering you’ll come with me, as our first date” Rin cheeks are lighter than ever as he play with his hand.

Zuke is flustered at Rin remarked, asking out on a date, like a real person, not with poses and flirty remarks and stances and he smiled weakly and placed his hands behind his back “I would love to go with you” said zuke. Rin is happy and he wants to embrace the human, but he controls himself.

Soon they arrived at the main road where they had to split up, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Rin looked at his phone and texted

_ We went out tonight dad _ _  
_ _ And we are going home now _ __  
_ Sorry I didn’t tell you _ _  
_ __ I’ll see you soon -R


	6. Code Kliff: Part 1

That night the 1010 Returned home they all went to sleep straight away, Zimelu went into his room and slammed the door closed, Purl-hew went into the maintenance room for a quick clean and went into his room, haym complained about one of his game as he went in his room and Eloni said goodnights to everyone even his snake, Rin was the last to do so with only 21% power left, when he finally reached him room, he is sure he would shut down on the spot but he is able to get in his charging port and connect to the house and sleep, letting himself charge.

an hour or two later according to Rin internal clock, for some reason Rin's body was moving on its own with twitches or his finger and shaking from his head. Rin's programming doesn’t alert him in any way, merely it's somehow paused, Rins entire being suspended, halted, a blockade, something he is not even aware of.

A virus emerged from the corner of Rin program and somehow latched on to every code, file, and data it can get its evil coded claws into. It's being led to one location, its path of corroded data left behind, its reached a patch of software and started to infect Rin.

“Finally” this stranger voice emerged from Rin possessed body, the voice is not Rin, his eye instead of black and white it's now red and teal, this stranger sat up using Rin’s body and looks at both hands testing out the movement of the fingers "perfect the virus created an accessible way for me to control this android” he then stood up from the charging pod and look around the room “really their machines, why do the need possession?” The stranger moved the body out of the room with little difficulty “the next few nights is going to be fun”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four days passed arrived and everyone is getting ready for a photo shoot they have for some promotions for their upcoming new album, Rin, feeling more tired, for some unknown reason his batteries are at 74% not the normal 100% “Rin I know you're more responsible than letting your batteries be this low, something wrong with your charging port?” asked Neon J, staring at the older one while letting everyone in the limo first.

“Maybe, I don't know," he said trying to stand up straight, his legs wobbly and his equilibrium is off, as he went into the Limo he hit his head and bang his forehead on the car as he climbed in, the others laughed “maybe after the shoot I'll go back home and rest some more”

“Maybe you were sleep walking” said Eloni, Rin looked at him with a ‘what?’ and confused expression. "I read people get tired from sleep walking because they moved around so much”

“Eloni if I am sleepwalking you have my permission to stop me” then he lay his head on the window during the drive.

“Dad, do we have anything on during the Sayu light show?” asked Rin, trying not tell Neon J about the Date

“No, Why? Do you have something on that day” he asked, Trying to control his prying, days with Lilian with his now found parenting skills and for some reason DJSS put his input when he was teaching.

“Rin got a date and plans to use that day for that said date” said Purl-hew looking at his Phone.

Neon J did a double take at Rin “YOU BITCH, you promised not to tell”

“We made no such Promise Rin” he replied, then they all look at Neon J, Processing the fact that Rin asked someone on a date.

Neon J clapped his hands together and leaned his screen on the tip of his fingers ‘Okay who did he ask? A fangirl? Fanboy? A stranger? OH GOD WHAT IF IT IS A STRANGER!!?’ he thought out to himself, Breathing deeply ‘Lilian didn’t tell me anything about dating, what do I do? My parents talk about date is a BAD IDEA, god the puppets are the worst, maybe Lilian or DJSS might' Know what to do’ 

_ ….ad….d..ad….DAD _

The Manager snapped out of it and he looked to see Eloni shaking him back to his senses, while everyone else was shouting at each other “ENOUGH!?” They all stopped as they picked up the glasses and cans.

“Dad are you okay?” asked Haym, putting the drink back where they were “do you need us to do anything?"

And in a monotone voice Neon J talked “no, no you don’t let's just sit here, no music, no talking just complete silence until we get to the photoshoot” And they did, the only sound is the rushing winds, the bumps and the engine of the limo, the 1010 didn’t make a sound, only staring at their dad, thinking he is broken or in denial of it all, Rin stared straight at the Blue haired android and run his thumb across his neck then pointed at him, Purl-hew then flipped him off, Rin returned the gesture and added thumbs down. "I said no noise” and they stopped and sat there in silence watching their dad and each other in this uncomfortable silence.

When they arrived at the studio everyone went to the stage and started without Neon J, the manager went off to the side and pulled out his phone and dialled Lilian “ _ hello Neon, how's your morning?” _

“I’m okay, you? How are you? Where are you?” he doesn't want to bring the question up right away.

_ “I Just dropped You off at school and now i’m driving to NSR tower, i’m going to get as much work done as i can so i can spend the weekend with yinu” _ said Lilian

“That's good, that's good."

_ “J i know being a parent looks difficult but you're doing a good job-”  _ then Neon J interrupted her

“I just found out Rin asked someone on a date."

_ “.............let me park the car” _

“okay” he looked up at the photo stage, watching the photographer telling the 1010 about what he and Neon j for the album cover and then started explaining what he wanted them to do for the first couple of rounds.

_ “Okay, when you said Rin asked someone on a date, with whom? Did you ask him about it?” _

“I was still processing the information, Rin asked if we had anything on the night of Sayu light show. I said no and Purl-hew said Rin is going on a date and thats it”

_ “I can’t help you with that, dating? Yinu is 9, and I still haven’t told her we’re going out, I can’t even imagine asking her about dating, do you think The Sayu kids might know?” _

“Their teenagers I doubt they talk about dating to their own parents, we adults too, maybe Eve or DJSS could help or even Tatiana who knows" said neon j walking to get a better view of his sons, standing by a green screen with props behind them “when I dated other people i was a gentleman, i knew what to say to anyone”

_ “Still know how to be a gentleman neon, I have a wonderful time being with you and i know you do too.”  _ said lilian, neon j blushed, truth be told Neon J time with Lilian is the most fun he have, their talk and his helping her with work so Yinu can have a proper childhood, school, friends and time away from being a musical prodigy, _ “tell rin what you did when you dated other people and what he does will be okay”  _ Neon J wants to say three word to her, even though they dated for about 3 months he wants to say it but one of his sons interrupted. 

“DAD!!!!”

“Sorry hold on…….” neon j look up at to see his sons worried, Rin is holding a pose his eyes darken with green code running through, his head glitches to the side and sparks coming out of his joints “.....Lilian I’ll call you back, something happened” he hung up and rushed to the older 1010, the moment he got close, Rin shuts down and fell on his knees and Neon fell with him holding him. “Zimelu tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know, Rin just stood still and glitching," he said

“Okay, photos are done, we are taking Rin to my workshop at the NSR tower” then Haym and Purl-hew help carry Rin out of the studio and in the limo they connected Rin to the car it's a short ride and they carried in inside the workshop. Neon J has three workshops, in at the mansion, one at NSR towers and the one at the factory. At NSR tower in one of the sub-basments where the workshop is, inside its filled with spare parts, mother boards, wires and every single type of tool on the wall and hanging over too. They laid Rin on the table. "Okay, all of you out, I'm going to work on Rin," he said pushing the other out.

“Dad, are you sure Rin is going to be okay?” asked Eloni

“I am sure” once they are outside he closed the door and locked it, he turned to the table, from the side of the table is a USB drive he connected to Rin arm and plugged in the charger, he then turned to the computer and Brought up Rin’s Programing, he scolded down and saw something he never expected.

A virus.

“How? How did a virus like this get into Rin programming? Great…..” he then typed on the keyboard and he looked back at Rin and turned him back on.

“Hey dad, why are we at your workshop? Were we at the studio” asked Rin, he can’t stand up, he can’t move his arms or legs, they are locked in “why can’t I move?”

“Rin you shut down unacceptually at the studio, you froze and shut down, I’m looking at your programming and there is a virus all over”

“Really a Virus? Dad i didn’t even look at my emails to get a virus” said Rin "can I move now”

“Acording to these readings you have that virus in you for the past couple days, I have to shut you down to get rid of it, or you tell me how that virus gets into you” he said with a stern voice, crossing his arms as he lean on the wall.

“I didn’t do anything," said Rin looking away from Neon J, “so I shut down, you can just patch it up or delete to virus, I didn't do anything weird to get a virus like ths”

“WRONG!....” Then Neon J presses a button and it shows at the Mansion security video, showing Rin walking up and down the stairs, back and forth the mansion and even going out into the back yard “......any idea what this is? You been walking around the mansion and your low batteries this is something i am concerned about”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING……..” he shouted, he want to move “.........CAN I PLEASE MOVE” Neon J press a few keys and Rin is able to move, he taken the USB plug out and the charger too and move off the table “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO GET A VIRUS MAYBE ITS JUST ME, COMPUTER DEVELOP THEIR OWN VIRUS, OH RIGHT YOU SEE US AS COMPUTER RIGHT!”

That does it, Neon J is not letting Rin Mouth off to him again. “NOW LISTEN HERE SOLDIER, I TRIED EVERYTHING TO LET YOU BOYS BE YOURSELF BUT I KNOW YOU WANT MORE INDERPENDENT BUT I AM STILL YOUR CAPTAIN AND FATHER AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME”

“LISTEN!? THATS RICH.........”

Outside the workshop the four androids watched the door listening to them shouting at each other again “man I didn’t think they were going to fight again? And dad shouting too” said Haym playing on his Switch, "who do you think would win?”

“I say dad, he sounds pissed of” said Zimelu

“Put me down for dad too," said Purl-hew

“I say Rin” answered Haym and they all turned to the youngest, Eloni, who is mainly the neutral party “well Elonni, who do you pick dad or Rin”

Eloni Looked up at the others and looked away "Well, I don't want Rin to win or dad too but i think something else is going on”

“Really what is?” asked Zimelu, he then moved to the green android.

“Well, the past couple of nights I saw Rin walk around the mansion, I have a proximity alarm just outside my door”

“Why” 

“I don’t want anyone playing with my snake, dad is having trouble letting me keep him and handle him too, so last night, it went off. I woke up, went to the door and saw I saw Rin walking past my door and tried to talk to him but when he looks at me, it's so strange, he’s looked so different, his eyes were so different and the way he looked at me, that wasn't Rin it was like someone else but make itself look like Rin” he then started playing with his hands “I saw him staring off into space multiple times and he dropped the vase dad ordered and he kept walking into the walls and us, Something is going on with him, we have to do something, dad might have an idea what that was and if it could help him we have to make Rin do it, even if he doesn't want it” They all look at each other and look back in the past and remember seeing Rin doing strange things too, they ignored it, thinking it's a way to rebel against dad, but know they see it could actually be something else as well. “Rin might be the oldest but he is not the smartest or the most responsible, out of us, we followed him with no question, but if Rin doesn't want to do anything, we have to stop him” they all agreed, Rin helped them become independent it's their turn to look after him now.

_ BANG! _ _  
_ _ CRASH! _ _  
_ _ CLANK! _

They all look at the door and Zimelu turns off his strength restriction and kicks the door open and there is Rin pinning down the captain who has an impact fracture on Neon J screen in two stops and his arm Ripped off him from the elbow joint and Rin ready to punch him again. They ran to Rin, Eloni went behind Rin and grab him from behind “LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!!” Eloni can see the same change in his eyes, the red and teal colour and his voice pitched differently and autotuned, Rin then elbow Eloni in the face, knocking him back hard, cracking his face plate. Haym Saw it and he went full throttle and tackled him off Neon J, while Purl-hew helped Neon J up and out of the workshop.

“RIN STOP IT!” shouted Zimelu, holding down Rin arm as he is still struggling to get Free “Rin stop dad is hurt”

“SHUT UP YOU USELASS PIECE OF SCRAPMETAL” he shouted then, Eloni came to view, half his face plate chipped away and holding live wires and then planted them on Rin as the other two move off him and an electrical surge, ran through the android, shutting him down. As the three watch their older brother shut down after trying to kill their dad.

“Okay Eloni you're right," said Haym.

Zimelu went out to see Purl-hew Helping Neon J and calling his Cybernetic Doctor, then he went back inside the room “okay, Purl-hew is call dad doctor, Eloni get a new face plate and get tatiana down here for help, Haym you and I are going to tie up Rin up and take him back to the Mansion when he can” they all nodded. 

Thing went out like Zimelu said, an ambulance can for Neon J and Lilian came to the tower and went with him to the hospital, Tatiana followed behind, the others Took them down Rin back to the mansion as they said.

At the mansion everyone put Rin in his Room, in the charging port and barricade his bedroom door with the dining room table, an hour later while everyone is staying down stairs, they got a call from the hospital, it was lilian, she told them Neon J is getting fixed and they can take him home tomorrow in the morning or noon, or she could do it, they want to do it altogether, then another hour later they heard shouting in Rin room, it sounds like he is back to his senses.

“Guys please let me out!” shouted Rin, his sound like he’s back to normal “Why am I tied up? GUYS” are standing in front of the blocked door, they are unsure if this is the normal Rin or the rage filled Rin.

“Rin what's the last thing you remember?” said Purl-hew

“The studio, we were doing promotional shoots” shouted Rin.

“Dude, you shut down during the shoot” explained Zimelu, the silence arrived and they think Rin is processing “dad took you to the NSR tower workshop and you two got into a heated argument and Rin………” they look at each other unsure how to tell him “.....Rin...you beat up dad, he’s at the hospital and still in surgery, Rin you fought him and you fought us, you called Eloni a bitch, even I can’t say bitch to him” 

The silence in the room it hurt both them and Rin "Can one of you untie me please?" he asked, Zimelu and Haym moved the wardrobe, Purl-hew went inside first then Zimelu and Haym, Eloni stayed outside. After Purl-hew untie Rin, he sat up and looked at everyone and eyed Eloni who was holding his snake, Tezcatlipoca, sound his arm “so Dad and I fought, and I punched him? What happened?”

Haym stepped forward and was the first to talk “We heard yelling and then we heard fighting, you……..”

“You broke his head in two places, ripped his arm off, three cracked ribs and one broken and internal bleeding, he is still in surgery” Zimelu stepped in “you could’ve killed him, what happened it was like you were a completely different person” then Rin stood and remembered everything.

“We fought because dad found a virus in me and started asking me all these questions,I got defensive and i started getting angry fast then everything went red and black” and he walk to his window staring out “ truth be told guys I have been keeping a secret, when we were at Bunk bed junction performance, something happened and I got tasered, it wasn't even 10 minutes, nothing happened but now this i have no idea what is happening to me someone must’ve infected me with that virus” then he walked to Eloni by the door “i am so sorry Eloni for anything i did”

Eloni snake hissed at him “Tezcatlipoca stop it, Rin it's okay you weren't in control of yourself” then Rin seized up and his eyes changed colour and he dropped down, Haym Jumped onto Rin when he fell and on the floor, Eloni step back, protecting his pet, after a few spasm, Rin is back to normal.

“Rin I think it's a good idea if you stay off until dad figured out what wrong with you, we could find that guy who did it” said Purl-Hew helping both brothers up.

“Really? But my date…….” then they all remember the day after tomorrow is Rin's date with Zuke “...... I have to cancel, do I?" They all nodded." Okay, you guys can shut me down after my call please?” 

They said yes and they all stood out of Rin's room while he calls Zuke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayday just arrived home after getting dinner for tomorrow, she and Zuke been trying a vegetarian dinner three times a week and Mayday loves it, and when she finishes putting everything away she walks into the main room and then she looked over the couch to she can jump on it but there is Zuke laying on the bed face buried in the couch pillow “Zuke are you okay?” He gave a muffled groan and mayday saw his phone on the floor then she started shaking him “okay tell me what happened? Is it your brother? Did my dad actually called you? I told him to not call you, is it the venue? I didn’t mean for the drink to spill everywhere”

Zuke pulled the pillow off his face, he looked like someone told him he can’t have a puppy, “Rin canceled our date”

Mayday let go of him staring at him in disbelief “date?” Zuke then remembered he never told her about his date with Rin “you had a date with one of the 1010?”

“Sorry for not telling you but I didn’t want you freaking out about it” he the move so he is sitting up properly “ but he canceled on me”

“WHY!? You're a good person Zuke if he canceled that means he is not worth it, why did he cancel anyway?” Mayday walk around the couch and sat next to him rubbing his back.

“He said he couldn’t get into it but it’s something dangerous about himself, I don’t know? But I don’t think it’s that it might just be me” he said sloughing back on the couch “everything could just be me”

“Zuke there is nothing wrong with you, yes you eat burgers with a knife and fork, yes you understand the art in a deep meaningful way and yes you use women face masks…”

“There more effective than the men ones," he defended

“ … but there is nothing wrong with you, if he doesn’t puts the time for you then he doesn’t deserve you” she said standing on the couch.

“Thank you may, I think that made me feel better,” he said as Zuke turned on the tv with a news report coming up.

The blue skin reporter came into view standing in front a hospital “...... _ With several eye witness and confirmation that Neon J, the manager of the funky boy band group 1010, just finished a 4 hour surgery and waiting additional less evasive surgery after an incident over at NSR tower, Tatiana gave no comment about the incident what so ever, no officials claim nothing has happened, but everyone been wondering this question: what actually happened at NSR tower…”  _ Mayday took the remote from Zuke and Turned it off immediately. 

“I guess I know why he had to cancel” mayday hugs him and Ellie somehow with some magical cosmic blessings from the beyond powers-she appeared next to Zuke her head on his lap. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the next day and everyone is in the living room, after Rin calls they shut him down, at first he starts to Glitch out when they Just about shut him down and as an extra measure they Tie him down with heavy chains and ropes and then barricade the door again with the wardrobe again. 

Now they are all in the living room, Eloni is letting Haym hold Tezcatlipoca “there is nothing to be scared about, he is a harmless snake” he said, Tezcatlipoca is wrapped around Haym arm, slowly moving up close to his head.

“I don’t want to get bitten” said Hay, leaning his head away from the snake.

“He’s a non-venomous snake, he eats smaller reptiles, frogs and mice, also you're made of metal, he tried to bite me before when i got him and i’m not scared” Tezcatlipoca slithered up the yellow android neck, then over his face.

“Plase make him stop." Eloni laughed and then the phone ringed, Purl-hew answered it and left the Living room. “Eloni please?!”

“Okay, come here my little friend” Eloni picked the snake up and off the other "Aren't you a scaredy cat?”

“How are you holding him so gently?” asked Haym “we carried a heavy wardrobe to Rin door and you are holding a moving flesh stick in your hands” 

Eloni is offended of Haym calling Tezcatlipoca a flesh stick “first off he is a wolf snake and second I turned on all of my strength restriction, if I left it on my regular restriction he’ll be bruised all around his body, I love my little Tezcatlipoca” then Purl-hew walk in the Living room.

“Guys its dad” then everyone look at Purl-hew “he wants us to visit him”

“Really? Does dad want ‘all’ of us?” asked Zimelu

“I think so? We was kind out of it, the Yinu mum took the phone and said we should, just to make him feel better and make sure we are okay and apparently he was talking about the factory for a while I don’t know” explained Purl-hew “but what about Rin?”

Zimelu went and stood next to him “one of us should stay back and make sure nothing happens” Haym and Eloni stood up too “Rock, paper, scissors?” holding out a fist, Purl-hew and Haym took their fist out too.

“No you guys always win against me," said Eloni letting his Tezcatlipoca wrap around his neck and shoulder “you always make do the thing you don’t want”

“You always pick Rock, Just don;t pick rock first” said Haym

“Fine” they all stood in a circle and fist ready.

**_ROCK_ ** **_  
_ ** **_PAPER_ ** **_  
_ ** **_SCISSORS_ **

Eloni picked paper, Everyone else scissors “you promise” he said sadley

“Your too predictable Eloni” said Purl-hew “you lost, you stayed behind." Haym went to get the limo ready “its your fault for being predictable”

“Fine i’ll stay behind but next time, I'll go." Eloni stayed in the Room while everyone was getting themselves ready to go to the hospital, Eloni wishes he could go with them, he want to see Neon J, but he doesn't think he can go see him in the hospital bed with wires and tubes coming from him to machines, keeping him alive, he might cry over him or he might not have the power to actually see him, he might cry along to way or in the lobby, seeing someone you love in a hospital bed possibly dyeing, he know the doctors are doing everything they can, heknow his father is going to be okay, he knows that but why is he thinking the worst outcome? But right now he started to cry over it now he wants it to stop “ready to go guys?” he asked, trying to take this sadness away.

“Yeah, dad might want us to do something after our visit so we could be late, i’ll call you if it is” said Zimelu, Eloni walk down the stairs and walk them to the Limo “if anything, you know what to do” and they went in the car.

“I do” and they went off they went “now what to do” inside the mansion. Eloni then let Tezcatlipoca on the white shaggy rug to slither around while Eloni watched youtube videos on snake rearing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ ALL SETTING ARE ON THE PERSONINAL SETTING DO YOU WISH TO CHANGE SETTING _ _  
_ _ YES/NO _

“yes” 

_ DO YOU WISH TO BE TURNED ON? _ _  
_ _ YES/NO _

“Yes”

_ ERROR! ERROR! VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED! _ _  
_ _ DO YOU WISH TO SCAN FOR ADDITINAL VIRUSES? _ _  
_ _ YES/NO _

“No”

_ ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM CAN NOT BE ACTIVE WITH VIRUS PRESENT _ _  
_ _ PLEASE ERASE VIRUS _

“Oh please, I created it” with a few strokes of the keys on this tablet, he passed the system and was inside, the person smiled and turned on Rin.

Rin eyes open up to the Red and Teal eyes looking back and forth at the room and look down at the charging pod seeing the chains and rope “really, I fought that tincan cyborg and they tied up their own brother” this stranger, turned off the strength restrictions and with no trouble he ripped the chains and with little trouble, once off he pulled the charger off him and walked to the door “how nice of them leaving me fully charged” and when he pulled the door open off his hinges “opps” and there is wooden wall “Really they think this could stop me” with a devilish smile, the processed Rin with no worry whatsoever he pushed the wardrobe over and climbed over it and gotten out of the wardrobe and walk to the stairs.

“RIN!” he looked down to see Eloni at the foyer, looking up “Rin why did you turn yourself back on?”

The possessed Android tilted his head on the side and smiled “do you really think that this piece of programming….”he started walking down the stairs “...... or your ‘brother’ as you said it would turn himself on, I did” on the last couple of steps, he jumped kick the youngest the chest, knocking him back on to the floor and the other climb over him but then Tezcatlipoca jumped off Eloni and attacked Rin face “GAH!!?”

Eloni slowly turn to his side sitting up feeling the impact on his chest and look at Rin hold on to Tezcatlipoca tightly, the snake is wiggling hard and frantically “don’t you dare” he growled at Rin, but he knows that is not Rin, he would never do anything like this. "Who are you? What did you do to my brother?”

“Me……”he gave a ‘HA!’ lightly shaking his head “....i took over this body by chance, he was stupid, i knock him out infect him with my virus, you and everyone else was none the wiser, i was originally was going to infect a robot but a 1010 is perfect” and he look down at the wolf snake and he the snake snake like a rope “why would you have this snake anyway?”

“NO!!” Rin the pulled Tezcatlipoca, snapping the reptile on two, small specks of blood cover a bit Rin body and the floor, dropping the snake with disrespect “y..you killed him…”

“So?”

Eloni rage grew fast and he turned his hand into blasters and shoot at Rin “YOU KILLED MY PET!” They both started fighting, Eloni duck and easily dodge the punches, if the youngest 1010 wasn’t the most popular he will be the one to fight for them, downloading 4 different martial art fighting style after the MK1 attack.

when Rin leg swipe him, but Eloni was three steps ahead, and grab the arm and pull him in and punch Rin on the face, and knee him in the lower body and flung him into the living room, crashing into the couch, breaking it in two. Eloni stop and look down at his little snake, green neon tears welling up around his eyes, he held his hand out to the snake then from the dust a laser beam out to and hit Eloni arm off.

“Did you really think that would stop me?” Rin jump out and shoot the leg and in a quick motion he swipe the other leg, landing the Green android on his back again at start punching his upper body, face body the works, not stopping for anything. Once he is done Eloni look up at Rin, his eyes crazed and maddening “i never really told you my name, did I?” With ease he pulled Eloni other arm off him, his face plate broken exposing his endoskeleton and dented in one part just under his left eye, the neon green tears smeared and dripping oil.

“W-who are you?”

“Its me. Kliff."

All of the memories of cliff almost destroying NSR tower came to him, he started all this, he fought Neon J, He Killed Tezcatlipoca, he make do all of this “we w-will s-s-stop y-ou”

“Sorry I have a distinct to destroy, I welcome you to try." The Last thing Eloni Saw was Kliff stabbing him with his own torn off arm. Kliff ordered Rin off the down android and stared straight at the door. “I’ll should get there soon” he stepped on Eloni head with no interest of looking his way, as he step out the door, he closed it and look straight at the horizon.

“Soon metro division district will be no more”


	7. Code Kliff: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of code Kliff: Rin is gone and Bunk bed junction finally discovered what has happened and what will happen to Rin or the rest of the 1010

In the hospital the three androids are waiting just outside Neon J room, with the machine hooked up on him is large, his Cybernetic Doctor told them his head has been replaced with a stronger and sturdier model b his vision is off for medical reason and his arm still needed calibration, his other Doctor told them his torso is bruised and the internal bleeding is fixed needed a few day rest, his ribs needed about six to seven week to heal, and listed of things he can’t do while healing which include dancing, Haym said ‘his random dances will be missed’ which it will not be missed. Lilian is with Neon J, reassuring him that she will be outside, calling Yinu to tell her she will come home soon, they walked in slowly turning any and all strength restrictions on, turning their voices down, dimming the brightness of their cheek, his vision is not on and he can still speak. They walk in the room, Zimelu and Purl-hew walked to the left side of their dad and Haym walked to the Right, they feel this uneasy feeling inside scared if they touch anything their Father could Die.

“Boy?” said Neon J

“Yes dad, Pur-Hew, Haym and I are here, Eloni stayed Home with Rin” said Zimelu “dad are you okay? Purl-hew told us you weren't making sense on the phone”

“sorry , I was still under anaesthesia when I call you, I want you boys to do some things while I’m still in the hospital and I can’t ask Lilian to do it” he said, he then reach out for on of his sons, Zimelu stepped a bit closer and Neon J grabbed his arm “you must go to the warehouse when I store the factory and turn it on”

“You fixed it?” Haym questioned

“Yes, last week, I’ve been putting off turning it on and now I think it's a good idea” then he let go of his son “..........tell me what has happened to Rin? I have to know”

Zimelu look at his brothers and Purl-Hew answered “we stopped him and we decide to shut him down until you better and know how to get Rid of the Virus, as a extra measure we tied him down and blocked the door…….and we left Eloni at home to Guard him”

“Okay that's good” Neon J starting to feel sleepy.

Zimelu tapped his dad shoulder “Dad, Rin is really sorry about everything when he came too and we want you to know that dad, he really is sorry” 

“I know, when i am all better and out of here, i will find a way to fix Rin or…………” he let out a breath “............ i might have to do a hard reset on him” they are all taken at his words. A hard reset means deleting everything about Rin, Deleting rin’s character development, Deleting him means he is back to his basic programming, before the revolution, before seeing everything in a new light, and before feeling Love and his date with Zuke.

“Dad?! you can’t -”

“I won’t Haym, it's only a last resort” then the Cybontic doctor walked in the Room, she is tough looking woman, with a cybernetic Right arm and eyes too, Neon J doesn't need his eye to know she is in the Room, its like a sixth sense “Doctor”

“Sorry but have to take you back to Surgery, your arm is ready and we need you in the operating room soon, i’m sorry but your three need to go, i explained it to miss natura outside”

“Okay, boys be on your best behavior and also please do it today” he said, the three nodded and walked out of the Room as nurses walked in and got him ready for surgery, Lilian kissed him goodbye and then said goodbye to the boys and left. In the limo they are sitting idle telling the driver to take them to the factory warehouse.

“So Zimelu do you think dad would fix Rin” asked Haym “we told him we could turn the factory on, but is it for us?”

“Haym, Rin hurt dad and dad wants us to be okay, I think he knows, if Rin killed us there will be no way for him to fix us, Purl-hew do you think dad can fix Rin?” asked Zimelu

“Dad built us and the built the factory, of course he can” he answered, then he looked out the window, then whispered “of course he can” the drive is long and they stayed silent.

===========================================================================

Mayday dragged Zuke out of their place trying to cheer him up, Zuke was moping around she took him to many of his favorite places and reassuring him that the cancel date is not his fault or anyone, just a random event unrelated to them caused the cancellation. Now Mayday is dragging Zuke into the Metro division distract so they can go to the barraca mansion so Rin and Zuke actually talk. She tried to call him through Zuke's phone, but he ignored him, let it go into voicemail, now she is pissed off and they are passing a thick group of fans she can tell Zuke wants to leave the District. 

“Zuke, please just talk to him, you two barely have a first date and you already have that he dumped me face, you two needed to talk, not by phone, face to face” she said they stopped at a stop light and watch cars pass by.

“May I told you, I don't want to go” Zuke whined like a kid, pulling his hand from Mayday's death grip.

“Zuke, did you do this when you left Eve, if so, that explains all that rage Eve had on you” she said, the light turned green, telling them to cross the road, dragging zuke behind her “why don’t you talk about it? All the Time we know each other I’ve never seen you talk about your own feelings? except about your brother”

“Mayday, you might find it easy to talk about them, but for me it's not, I just don’t have anyone to talk to about it and when I do, I feel………….” they stopped near a empty road and stores, Mayday let him go and face him fully “......vulnerable”

“That's what it's supposed to be Zuke, letting yourself feel small while talking about yourself and hope the other person listening doesn't belittle you, I won’t let you feel like that Zuke, your my friend and I don’t want you feel like you” now Zuke feels like a jerk. “ now  _ we  _ are going to that mansion and you and Rin are going it out, despite your ready to talk or not”

_ BEEP! _ _   
_ _ BEEP! _

They turn to the road, seeing a Limo pulling over to the side of the road, the Duo are confused and they saw the yellowed haired android pop up from the limo sliding roof “hi~”

“YOU!” Haym is taken back from Mayday “bring that white haired brother of your out of that limo and explained to Zuke why the canceled their date”

Zimelu opened and stepped out the door “I think it's better if we tell you in the Limo, we’re kinda busy right now”

Mayday went in the limo first, once she sat down, Rin and Eloni were not here, Zuke climbed in and sat next to her “so where is he?” she asked the two and saw their considered faces. As the limo drive away Zimelu explained everything, the Virus, the attack on Neon J and shutting down Rin, now Zuke doesn't feel responsible, but feel sorry for the 1010, their leader, their older brother, is not himself and Mayday she too feel like a jerk about it.

“So any idea where the virus came from?” asked Zuke, they all shook their heads “well what's going to happen to Rin if you can’t delete the virus?”

“Hard reset” said Purl-hew

“Hard reset? What's that?” asked Mayday.

“If that happen everything about Rin will be gone, all of Rin’s personality, character development will be gone and he is back to his basic 1010 programming, he won’t be our brother anymore, he just someone we don’t know” said Purl-hew, leaning back in the seat, looking out of the window “we just put so much progress to develop ourselves and if that happen to Rin, I don’t know what we can do for him”

“Gee…...I never really thought of that, but it sounds like amnesia can’t you just remind him what was before, like in the movies” asked Mayday.

“No we’re androids, we’re not like you Mayday, we’re programed it's like when you reset your phone, you have to manually fix the setting your way, but you always forget something and you can’t remember what it is, then you sometime added another things you have no idea what it is but is useful, or you simple forget, that us. Digital snowflakes.” Said Zimelu, leaning forward resting his hand on his legs “we’re all snowflakes Mayday”

They kinda get it, being reset and finding yourself again.

The limo stops at a heavily fenced off area they climbed out of the limo to see two airport warehouse, Zimelu went to one of the warehouses and the security panel and entered a series of pins and a handprint, somehow it read his hand and the large sliding doors opened, as they watch the door open, the three androids invited the two inside and there in the middle of the warehouse there is the factory hanging on from the ceiling with large cables and behind the factory is large assembly line and machinery too, most likely building more 1010 bodies, being stuffed in the factory.

“Wow, this is so big” said Mayday and she turn to a computer console and saw it flashing lights and graphs, the 1010 went to the computer talking to Mayday about it, but Zuke was eyes Five large industrial size computer mainframes, one looking overworked.

“Hey Haym, what's that?” asked Zuke, pointing at the mainframe, Haym chuckled and walked to one with yellow lining on the top and going down, going to the back, he started tapping it.

“This is me” he said, Zuke is now more confused, Haym walk back to him “let me explain, basically this is our Brains, in order for our brain to transfer us into new bodies, dad build this when the fans ripped us apart the first time” and he looked at one with the white colour, looks over heated and working double its capacity “that one is Rin, even shut down, he is working double time or that might be the virus fault?” 

Zuke's heart tightened up and he walked close to the mainframe, he could feel the heat coming off it from only 10 feet away. 

The factory whirled and buzzed as its turning on, everyone gather on fount of it watching it getting set up “well since this is done, do you want us to take you home?” asked Zimelu, but then the factory started doing something, the picture of the 1010 twirled around, stopping at Eloni picture and its started Fixing up a new body and dropped it down, O ring green hair and new shiny body “Eloni?”

The little brother open his eyes and-

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!~” and he started autotune screaming in the top non existent lungs, kneeling down running his hand in his hair and the other screaming at his reaction.

“ELONI STOP” yelled Purl-hew, Hyam knelt down and calmed him down, “what happened? Your supposed to watch Rin”

Eloni calmed down enough to talk “Rins virus. It's not a normal virus, it's a Trojan horse, that man who hacked the NSR satellite, that bastard Kliff he's back ….…. he took control of Rin” everyone is taken back by the information. Mayday and Zuke are shocked to this too, they haven’t seen Kliff for months, he used them and when they retaliate he disappeared without a trace.

“Kliff has Rin? Where would he have taken Rin?” Said Zimelu, and he saw Eloni neon green tears falling from his eyes “Eloni are you okay?”

“He made Rin kill my snake, he killed Tezcatlipoca” Haym hugged him “he killed me and the last thing i heard was ‘no more’ I don’t know what that means” this rages Mayday, balling her hand into a fist and gritting her teeth.

“Then let's find Rin before Kliff does something to him” Said Zuke, he spoke out and he pulled out his phone and look at the photo of Rin selfie and they all walked out of the warehouse Eloni looked around his surroundings and he looked towards the second warehouse and he stopped.

wide eyed and grab Hyam's arm to stop him.

“What Eloni?” Asked Hyam, Eloni pointed out to the second warehouse and the others looked where Eloni was pointing at and there they saw Rin walking behind Kliff. 

Kliff looked the same that day, with the same black tablet, same red hair, glasses and yellow coat and purple and pink scarf.

Before anyone could call out or even react, Zimelu dashed towards them ready to fight, aiming for the red head, but Rin step on front of him and blocked him, grabbing his fist “Rin…” the white android stares blankly at the other, protecting a dangerous man. Zimelu knows this is Kliff doing but he can’t, it feels like Rin is betraying them all.

Kliff ran to the door and hacked it, slipping inside the warehouse.

“What inside that building?” Asked Mayday as everyone ran to the two androids.

“The central robotics programming junction, it controls the entire robot population in the entire city, if he controls the entire robotic population we are all in trouble” said Purl-hew, they all stop and stare at the two. Zuke steps closer to android reaching his hand out and Mayday reaches out and grabs zuke's hand stopping him.

Rin head glitches and Kliff voice emerges out of ‘his’ mouth “well, well Bunk Bed Junction….. nice seeing you two again”

“Kliff what are you doing to Rin?” Yelled Mayday

“Oh finishing off what ‘we’ started…….” And let go of Zimelu fist, Mayday and Zuke regrets they ever met him “.......this 1010 is the perfect bodyguard for me, I was planning to use a different robot but he’s perfect little tool” Zuke heart tighten up, Kliff is using Rin like a puppet, he is ready to run into the warehouse and kill him.

“You won’t get away with this kliff” said Zuke “you can’t take over a person like this”

“This metal puppet is nothing, it's not a ‘he’, it's not a ‘person’, it doesn't have even qualified to be ‘family’ ” he said, laughing out like a maniac, they have this, Rin is more then what Kliff is saying about him, his brothers call him family, the NSR Elites call Neon J their father and even People believe they are worthy of being call People “I have to thank you two anyway, your last performance gave me the chance to infect this android, he was none the wiser”

“You bastard we will stop you” said Purl-Hew

“No you won’t, now I have work to do” then Rin suckerpunch Eloni, sending him a few feet back and back kick Haym away. Zimelu and Purl-Hew went to Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the warehouse before he could attack the B2J.

“go stop Kliff! And set Rin free” Shouted Zimelu.

Eloni, standing up and walking to Mayday “the pin is 357205” and he went to help out.

Mayday took the guitar off her back “come on Zuke, let go save your boyfriend” Zuke face redden but yes, he nodded and they ran towards the warehouse, when they reached the door, mayday is putting the numbers and Zuke looks back watching Rin kick and throwing his brother off him, the door started to open up and Mayday is able to run straight and Zuke too.

Eloni radar show’s Mayday and Zuke inside the warehouse and he started going to the others as Haym recovered and Ran with him, they stop as Zimelu and Purl-hew was able to move him away from the warehouse “Rin please stop this'' said Zimelu, they all in a fighting stance. Rin is unfazed at Zimelu words, then he rushes to hit him, easily dodging the punches and Purl-hew slides behind Rin and grabs him from behind and pulls him over and throws him into the ground.

Eloni and Haym finally catch up and the saw rin picking himself up “RIN! STOP THIS…….” Eloni dash out to Rin to try and reason with him but Rin counter him and kick him away. Haym slides in between Rin and Eloni, Protecting the little brother from the older possessed brother.

Rin straghiten himself up and stared straight at the blue haired brother and started fighting him “how are we going to keep doing this?” said Purl-Hew, trying to block and counter Rin’s advancese “he going to keep going until he out of power or we do” 

“we have to keep going, for Rin sake” said Zimelu, then he jumped into the fight with Purl-Hew and Rin “we must do everything we can to keep Rin busy until Zuke and Mayday stop Kliff”

Rin jumps back and the other four regroup, he is studying them “what is Rin doing?” asked Eloni, then the light from Rin face turned black and the white lines turned black too, then he move to a stance they never use, a Navy knife popped out from the leg thigh and a grenade belt over his chest 

“NAVY S.E.A.L mode active”

“I forgot Rin has that'' said Haym and Rin went straight to Zimelu and Purl-hew, with blade in hand started doing close hand-to-hand combat, Zimelu and Purl-hew is having a tough time countering Rin attacks, cuts of the knife scratched on their metal bodies, slices close to their face and necks. Eloni and Haym joined in.

Rin used statistics, logic and fighting experience, to fight all four of his enemies, his brothers. Purl-Hew accidentally opened an opening on himself, Rin punched Purl-Hew in the face square in his eye, Breaking his glasses, the shard’s stuck in his eye and face and then Rin stabbed his neck and in between his eyes, KIlling him.

“PURL-HEW!!” shouted Eloni, Rin then started aiming for him now.

“Dont worry about it, the factory is on and he will be back soon” said Zimelu, he then grabs Rins arm, knocking and kicking the knife away from them all “Rin please stop this” Purl-Hew appeared all new and new glasses jump in fighting the good fight.

Rin then got a signal from Kliff.

Kliff Need his services.

Rin watches as everyone jumped back ready to do an all out attack, Rin standard still as the four went full force towards him, Rin reached for the grenades and pulled the pins on all of them and taken the belt off himself and jumped up as they gotten close and landed a few feet away, Eloni saw the grenades and reached out for the bombs but the timing is off and explodes all four of them. Rin watches the scattered metal falling from the sky, landing in front of him. He taken a few steps forward and what landed is the endoskeleton of one of his brother, the white colour reappeared to his face and body, he look at the warehouse he dashed towards the door and with all of his strength he ripped a hole in the door, once he climbed thought he is stares at his enemies. For some reason there is something in his programming thrashing around.

‘Stop it,stop it, STOP IT!’


	8. Code Kliff: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three of Kliff revenge of the city and guess what going to happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe in the greater good

Mayday and Zuke close the door behind them and look around, The warehouse floor is filled with mainframe computers, all in rows, evenly spaced apart and working the entire room cold to the touch, grated floor with reinforced rails underneath, they run through the CPU rows and looking for Kliff. Mayday ran through the mainframes at random, having no system and running through the row 2 or 3 times. Zuke went through the rows one by one, running into Mayday running around frantically, he tried to keep a mental note of what row he went though, each row empty. Then he reached the end then he stopped and saw Kliff by an elevator. His heart is then filled with rage, his hand balled into a fist and he ran to him “KLIFF!” Mayday turned to voice, Kliff looked up and see them running towards him as he walked in the steel box he started frantically pushing buttons and the door closed, Zuke crashed into the metal door, hard.

“Damn it, Zuke are you okay?” asked Mayday, watching Zuke rubbing his Bruised arm.

“I’m okay May” he then looked up at the numbered light and stopped at the next floor “there are lower levels?”

Mayday spotted an emergency exit door, checking if it was open, it is. “Come on Zuke” they went in the stairways as they walked down “what is he doing here? I don’t think it's about taking over robots”

Something caught Zukes eyes, then they reached the next floor and saw this amazing thing, the QWASA junction of metro division district, they can see the power running through the junction and splitting off to the rest of the district. This and the other two floors are large and circular along the wall and going down into the ground, exposed rock and dirt as walls, computer workstations, screens and no one is there, they can see Kliff working on one of the computers halfway along the floor.

“Lets go” they step foot on the floor and run towards the mad man. Mayday reach to Kliff faster than Zuke and punches that man square in the face. Kliff flew back and on the floor as Zuke went to the computer and saw what was on it.

“Now Kliff stop this robot takeover,” she said.

Kliff laughed, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth “robot takeover, please I am more refined than that…….” he slowly stood up “........all the robot are control by a work/need function and I have a better way to get my revenge on this city”

“By taking the QWASA to overload? Why?” asked Zuke, turning to him away from the computer, Kliff then picked up his tablet and turned it on and started tapping it.

“This distract take more power than the others Elites, cast tech take little because of DJSS space interests, Akusuka uses eco friendly appliances and screens, Natura - not many use of power for a place that love plants and eve district it just naturally bright with all of her ‘art’ and her ‘aesthetic’, but this place take more for their rides, roller coaster, arcades and even the 1010 themselves…..……” then the lights all around then started flashing red and white, all the computer screens locked in a ‘ _ ERROR’ _ screen “......when I overload this place it will send a shockwave destroying the other distracts QWASA junction and it will implode and no more power for the city”

“Kliff you’ve gone crazy” said Zuke then the elevator made some noises and they all looked to see Rin prying the door open then look straight at them, the two are in shock of seeing him instead of his brothers.

“Well good luck with my toy Bunk Bed Junction, I still have work to do” then Kliff started running, towards a flight of stairs leading down, Mayday and Zuke looked up at the junction starting to humming loudly and heating up.

Rin started walking towards them, Mayday and Zuke turned to the android “Zuke I know this is hard but we have to fight him, the rest will come, their factory is working, right?” said Mayday, taking her guitar in hand and ready to fight.

Zuke knows he has to fight, when he fought Rin before he has no objections to fighting them, now he doesn't want to, he grew to like them all and to fight one of them feels like he’s the killer, now in this situation provided an ethical problem.

His hands are shaking.

his drumsticks visibly shakes.

Then Mayday stood on front of him “you don’t have to fight him, go stop Kliff, I can handle everything here”

“Are you sure?” asked Zuke, Mayday nodded and ran to the android and started swinging her guitar.

Zuke watches Mayday attack Rin as he simply dodge the swings and advances, Zuke has to snap out of it and pursue Kliff, he hightailed it out of there, trusting Mayday to stop Rin. the way down it's just a descending slop like you see in Video Games, he carefully walked down trying to not trip on himself and when he reached the second floor he looked around and saw Kliff playing around with the computer and leaver. Zuke ran towards him and shoved him away from the console and tried to put everything back to the way they were and then Kliff got up and grabbed onto Zuke's hair and smashed his head into the computer screen, cracking it, hard. Zuke pushed himself back with all his strength and slip away from Kliff as the other went back on the computer, he went back and tried to stop him, without noticing Zuke scalp is starting to bruise and bleed, running down over his face, Zuke ignored it as he and Kliff and fighting, they gotten and given a few punches.

The fighting its not hard, Kliff is older but little experience on fighting, Kliff is like a chess player, using pawns, but Zuke is Younger, Stronger and better then Kliff, he can fight and win against this madman “You have to stop this Kliff, you are going to destroy the nature of this city” Zuke then taken a punch on his cheek, staggering back.

“Do you realise that I am doing this for all of vinyl city, the while NSR scrambles to get everything working and we can take over the tower before Tatiana can do anything” said Kliff wiping away blood from his nose.

“You're going to endanger human lives for your revenge, there are hospitals filled with people with serious injuries and illnesses they are keeping them alive, what about them? People in highways and public transport? Looting and theft? Don't you think about them when you're planning this?” shouted Zuke, as he ran to him and grab the scarf and pulled him close.

“Its all for the greater good”

‘The greater good’ Zuke never believed in it, the greater good is always someone else’s ‘greater good’ not the general population. Good is when you do something for others and yourself, this. This is selfish. Movies and book talk about the greater good. It always turns bad. The only greater good is for BunkBed Junction is to stop Kliff plans against NSR and the City “there is no such thing as ‘the greater good’ Kliff” Zuke was about to punch him again but he hear Mayday shouting for him, sounding hurt, he look back distracted and Kliff kicked on the temple, Zuke stagger back and sees him running away. 

Zuke recovered and then he felt a present close to him he is hoping it is Mayday but its not “NO!” that was Mayday faraway , then he felt someone grabbing him but the neck.

It is Rin.

With one hand wrapped around Zukes neck and then lifting him up only about 2 feet up in the air, feet barely touching the ground then tightening his hold and Rin starting straight at Zuke, bleeding and struggling to breath, Rin made no expression and no mercy on hurting the person he loves.

Zuke is struggling to breath, he grabbed Rin hands trying to pry them off him, but is hard when Rin tightening his hold little by little, Zuke look to the ramp seeing Mayday on the ground, hurt and bleeding a little and then looks at Rin who is unwillingly killing him. As Zuke's vision is starting to become blurry and lastly move up, his breathing slows down and he can hear his own heartbeat slowing down more and more in his ears, his legs dangled and his arms soon followed after his hand slipping off Rin hand.

His body is giving up.

Is he really dying? by Rin’s Hands? No it is not Rin’s fault, it's Kliff’s.

“this is not your fault Rin” he rasped out to the android.

Rin tightening grip stopped after hearing it, why did Rin stop? this is against his master’s programming.

Then Four other androids rushed in.

the rest of the 1010, in new bodies, Zimelu and Purl-Hew grab Rin body, Haym went to Rin arm lowering it and Eloni turned off his strength restrictions torn off Rins hand, freeing Zuke then taking him away from them all, Running to Mayday “Zuke its okay, your free, come on breath, BREATH!” Shouted Eloni, Zuke started a mixture of coughing and taking deep breaths, trying to recover himself, Mayday sat up Helping Zuke by rubbing his back “Zuke are you okay?? Zuke?”

“I’m fine Mayday” he rasped out, they turn to see Rin Struggling to get himself free from his brother “what happened Eloni?”

“NAVY S.E.A.L mode” he said then in time The junction then rumbled and then the QWASA power is building at the junction “ we have to do something” Mayday and Zuke struggled to stand up as they watched Rin fighting his brothers, they can see Rin is difficult now, fighting differently, his broken hand turn into a blaster and in his other is a knife “we need to stop everything”

This idea Zuke have is dangerous but could also save them all “I have an idea what to do” said zukr Finally stand up by himself as well as Mayday “we need to undo Kliffs work and focus the QWASA to ….” 

Eloni chimes in getting the idea “... go someplace else like someone running low on power or the plant, that's a good idea Zuke”

“..... I had a different idea but yours is better” then Zimelu was thrown to them

“I heard everything guys, but we need something to get to the junction” and they all look at Rin, fighting off the other two “ you two get out of here, with the factory functional we will be rebuilt and we can stop this”

Purl-Hew and Haym are knocked back to everyone and they all look up at Rin, and behind them they heard the elevator with Kliff inside waving goodbye “that bastard”

Rin is just standing there are ready to fight again “what is he doing?” Said Eloni.

Zuke and Mayday are about to do what Zimelu wants, they turn to the ramp leading up but Rin sped up and blocked their way

“Kliff is making sure we don’t stop him, Rin blocking our way out” said Purl-hew, all the android bring out their blasters and ready to fight their brother again, Eloni stand close to Zuke and Mayday “i say we throw Rin at the junction, Haym and Eloni you two take Mayday and Zuke back upstairs” they all agreed Zimelu and Purl-hew went to Rin and attacked, Rin ignored them and went straight to the B2J. 

Zuke pushed Mayday out of the way as Rin kicked Zuke on the chest over the railing and onto the third floor 20ft down.

Everyone started attacking Rin including Mayday.

Zukes entire body screaming in pain, landing on the hard steel floor, he rolled to his sides curled into a fetal position with what strength he has left, instincts are in control now, his breathing became more difficult, his muscle sore and screaming and the bones in his torso, most definitely broken. He dared not to move, fear of tearing or puncturing an organ. His vision started turning red and dark, blood slipping down and over his face again “it hurts” he rasped to himself, he can hear something, he can’t tell what, yelling? Fighting? Its too much for him for him to concentrate on, he can’t focus on the commotion, he can’t even look up or to look at what it was.

He closed his eyes and felt his body moving, someone is carrying him? Mayday? One of the 1010? Someone else? He can’t tell who but someone is taking him somewhere?

===============================================================================

Mayday watch as her best friend is kicked over the rail to the floor below them she look over to see if Zuke is okay, as she looks over to see is Zuke still alive turning to his sides with blood pooling around his head “Mayday go to Zuke we got this” Mayday didn’t see who said it but she did, she turn to the ramp going down and run pass the 1010’s fighting their brother, when she reach the floor he turned straight to Zuke, dropping her guitar next to her and.

“Zuke are you okay? Please say something” asked Mayday, scared of touching him, thinking it could hurt time even more “ please”

“It hurts” he rasped out. 

A loud thud erupted behind her and he look back to see Rin walking up to her “listen here Rin i know your still in there and you might be a handsome, super gorgeous, hunk of metal but you have to try and stop, we are your friends” Rin head glitched and his blaster aimed up to her “please stop” he shot her, Mayday tried her best to blocked to but it was too much her her and she was knocked back into the wall just behind Zuke, knocking the wind out of her.

The rest of the 1010 jumped down just on fount of Zuke and Mayday protecting them “Haym, Eloni go take Mayday and Zuke out of here, we we can take care of Rin” the yellow and green android turn to the two humans, Haym went straight to Zuke, carefully picking him up in his arms a trying to not hurt him anymore, Haym can tell Zuke body is doing everything it can to preserve itself.

Eloni went straight to Mayday “Mayday are you okay?” she shook her head a little bit and flinch holding her temple, Eloni turned around and knelt down “get on” Mayday got on the android back, piggyback style and the two android look at each other seeing they are ready to go, then they went, they jump so high to the second floor and ran using the ramps to the surface. 

Zimelu and Purl-hew fight with Rin is difficult, Rin’s NAVY S.E.A.L mode is strong and first time fighting it all together, it was hard and they were defeated in a few short moves and with just the two, more so. The Junction is building and they have to do something, Zimelu aimed his blaster at Rins joints hoping to disable him in some way and Purl-hew did too with his sniper arm aiming for the joints too, they look up and saw Haym and Eloni carried Mayday and Zuke away from this place “this is getting us nowhere” said Purl-Hew, dodging another attack from Rin, when he tried to attack close up, then Zimelu sneak up on Rin using his blind spot and blast off his knife wielding arm and Purl-Hew change his sniper arm back to normal and he then punch Rin on the face and blasted off one of Rins legs.

“Finally” said Zimelu then roundhouse kick Rin knocking him back “Purl-hew I have a stupid idea”

“Throw Rin at the junction and shoot both him and the junction, with the possibility we will be crushed” he said, Zimelu gave a thumbs and he ran to Rin, grabbing his arm and they all jumped up towards the Junction and Zimelu spun around with Rin and thrown him to Purl-hew and the blue android kicked him into the Junction.

Once Rin contacted the Junction, the QWASA release itself into Rin body, filling him with so much power, charging him to 100% then he explodes from being overcharged and with that the QWASA end straight into Zimelu and Purl-hew bodies too, charging them all and then exploded too from being over charged too. The area shook so much and it almost collapsed.

Outside engineers, Eve and Tatiana are just outside the warehouse when they receive news about the Metro division district and when they arrive they see Haym and Eloni carrying Mayday and Zuke out of the warehouse. Tatiana called the ambulance coming for Zuke and Mayday, Zuke was first in the emergency car, Eve went with Zuke and Mayday in the second one, Haym gave a quick synopsis to the CEO and she went with Mayday.

As Engineers went in the warehouse to fix what Kliff has done, Haym and ElonI went to the factory watching it Create a New Zimelu and Purl-Hew, they both went to their younger brother telling them Rin has been stopped “......then we exploded, Haym, Eloni is Zuke and Mayday okay?” asked Zimelu

“Mayday and Zuke re on their way to the hospital, Tatiana and Eve went with them, the engineers are going to fix everything now, i don’t think we should tell dad for now” said Eloni and they all look up at the factory as it is making another 1010, and they look back seeing Rin’s mainframe is working overtime, and then another Rin android popped down and everyone took out their blaster aiming at the older brother.

Rin powered up and opened his eyes.

“Rin?” asked Purl-hew.

Rin doesn't attack or even move or walk; he just stood there.

“Rin?” questioned Eloni, walking up to him and looked at him closely.

“Something wrong with Rin”


	9. Forced perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> think of inception but with an android.
> 
> also the battle of rin independent body is on and in the android psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this, is from the a artist from Tumblr (mintyleave) and here is the original part of the comic it this link look at it and follow. 
> 
> https://mintyleave.tumblr.com/post/634397658618920960/look-at-me-not-knowing-how-to-make-a-comic-without

Where am I?

I was at home right? 

No I'm not? The factory maybe?

Rin is unsure how he got back to his room, he remembered being rebuilt back at the factory and nothing. He is unsure what is going on? In his room there is nothing, it's bare. His wardrobe, white chairs, desk, even his wall of fan letters is gone, he is plugged in his charging port and he wants to leave. He disconnected himself from the port and walked to the door, and the hallways is dark, darker than usual, the halls are bare, he remembered seeing some vases, paintings even photos of his family on the walls but there is nothing, taking a few steps in the hallway he look around trying to find some answers but there isn’t then he look back and there is himself.

“I’m me. This me is less me” he said to himself, he walked straight past Rin like he is a ghost, like he wasn't even there, where is he going? Rin followed his other self and it led him to the Neon J room, then Thunder ripple the walls and lighting, brighten the hall in a flash then everything makes sense. He walked into the room and there is Neon J on the floor just next to his bed, having another Anxiety attack from his nightmares.

“It happened again” Neon J whispered to himself, Rin remembered this night very well, its was just a couple days after he and the others are installed into their MK3 bodies moved into barraca mansion after its was fully renovated for them “those memories keep coming back, its been years, so why………” the other Rin doesn’t do anything, Rin steps in place and taken charge of the scenario.

“Sir” he spoke out to Neon J.

Neon J look up to see Rin, his face stayed neutral, no expression in anyway “I've been notified of your heart rate and blood pressure decreasing and increasing for the past 30 minutes” Rin, know he installed this monitoring program when he hear the other Elites talked about Neon J PTSD, because he never actually went for actual help “is there any way I could assist you? Or should I contact a doctor?”

Dad was so surprised about this, inside Rin is smiling but outside he just stared blankly “Heart Rate? Blood pressure? I don’t remember implementing anything to measure that? Did tatiana…….” Rin then stated to sit next to him “what the- what are you-”

“Company is included in one of the many ways to reduce stress, is there any reason why you're under stress?” asked Rin, he wanted to do more now, he wanted to hug his father, all he wanted to tell him it's all in the past. Wherever Rin is, he wants to see real dad again and hug him saying i’m sorry.

“Ah…...w-well it's nothing. Just a nightmare of my time in the military” 

“I see, would you mind telling me about it?” 

“it's been awhile since anyone wanted to know about my problems” Rin remembered when he talked “well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to talk a bit”. Rin remembered when he talked about it, he talked for an hour while he listened.

Then the scenery changed and now Rin is in the hallway in Eve’s distract, he knows he’s there because of the white and pink walls, her art on the walls and the vertical black and white carpet. This aesthetic always messes with the sensors and he Keeps walking into the walls, his brother always Laughs about it, then Neon J shushes then makes them apologize “okay now i’m at dream fever, EVE WHERE ARE YOU? IS THIS YOUR DOING?” he shouted at the top of his not lungs, then there was a black monstrous creature, pulsating red and teal eyes, Purple streaks around its body, on two legs and long needles like claws, eyesing the white 1010 “what the heck is that thing?” He took a few steps away from it and when it looked at him, it started running towards him.

Rin ran down the hallway escaping from the monster as it ran after him. The hallway is just a single stretch of hall, Rin is trying to run faster but then he crashed into the wall “GAH, DAMN IT” he look at the all and it's an optical illusion, the wall is painted so that the hallway was continuing “DAMN IT EVE” he look to the see the monster coming closer to him. Rin looks back and forth trying to see if he can find another way to Run, but there isn’t, he has no choice but to fight, he tries to bring out his blaster, but nothing, he can’t bring it out, a glitch? malfunction? “What the heck is going on?'' The monster is now in front of him and about to attack them everything turned to ice, including the monster “okay, what is happening?” he asked himself, then the wall he saw was not actually a wall. 

Another optical illusion.

The android slide passes the monster and looks at the disguised wall, it's like a hallway and it turned off into the left and he followed it and there is a ‘exit’ door, “okay finally some answers” he walks through the door and he is at NSR tower, mainly at Neon J office, this memory he remember is right after the light up auditions with B2J, Neon J is talking to Lilian when Zuke and Mayday stopped Sayu.

“First DJSS and now Sayu!Lilian I hope Yinu is going to be okay against that rock band” said Neon J.

Rin look at Lilian and she is different, she doesn't look like the Lilian he knows, her calm and soothing deminer is now uptight and demanding, he hair look more like dead trees and slightly taller than Neon J “Yinu is at the concert hall doing a dress rehearsal and tomorrow night if they come, she will stop them” her voice is so different then he is used to now.

Neon J walked around his desk and stand closer to her look up to see her face “The 1010 will be your backup if you want”

“Don’t bother, My daughter will teach them a lesson of her magnafit” and Lilian walk out of the Office “is that all Neon J, your band have to rehearse for their concert soon, Right?”

“I implement their dance routine, their songs and the Limousine stage is prep and ready for action with my factory on standby” he said.

Lilian look up at Me and my brothers, we were standing in the far wall, not doing anything, she left out a sigh and left the room, closing the door hard and then Neon J went to his desk and picked up and Lamp and throw it out the window in a huff “DAMN IT LILIAN” then he grab the desk phone and throwing it out too “YINU CAN’T FIGHT, SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO BE A SOLDIER, THAT WOMAN MUST NOW SHE CAN’T JUST MAKE YINU DO ANYTHING” then he turn to the 1010 and walk to Rin “SOLDIER ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT THESE ROCKERS”

Rin and the other saluted to Neon J and shouted out “SIR YES SIR”

“GOOD…….” then he turn to the desk and “...now go to the limo and wait for me there, I will be there soon”

Rin then felt an out of body experience and watched his old self walk away, along with the office “man i forgot dad was so……..much, and Lilian was such a bitch” he spoke to himself, then he realised he is in a sort of bizarre area.

The is like the mansion and there is the monster, on font of him, starting intensively at the android “m̲̽̀ͅà͎ȉ̩n̠͓͂͛ ̧̙͊̕p̡̛̺̯̈́͌r̳͈͚̩̿̄̈̈́o̭̼͍͑̈͋g͔͉̊̍r͇͒ä͔̱͇́̍̕m̨̱͚̯̳̉̄͊͌̚ ͓̃l̡͈̞̍͊̿̾͟o̗̰͑̾c̭͛a͓͌ṯ̍ě͍̜̕d͖͉̯̋̿̆” this thing spoke, its voice sound jarring and corrupted, Rin took a step back, but black and green coded tendrils burst out from the floor and wrapped around his legs and body, immobilized him “ į̌n͔͓͓͗̈́͒s̳̽ta̡̯̗̋͝͡l̢̯̦͊̍̌̕ͅl̘̦̤̐̉͠e̛̛̻̩͇̟̞͊̿͐d̗̎ ͙̾p̧͔̤͋͘͘̕͟a̤̦̓̽t̗c̮̭̲̋̉͊h̻̠͍͑͒̆ ̢̼̺̱̆̔̅͘f̨͚͕̗͚̈̀̈́̎̃a͕̐i̠͚̦̾͂͌le̛͉d̦̜̱̒͂̐ ” then everything around Rin started to become more corrupted and Rin can felt like his world is being destroyed “sy͇̟̍̐s̪̾ṭ̡̈̚ẽ̘̥̋m ̢͇͍̽̾́ọ̋vȩ̺̝̂̎͡rri̜͙͚͌̇͛̚͟d̤̦͌̉̂ͅȩ̢̭̼͂̓͑̉ ̡̑1̦̦̮̞̎̓̌̍3̳%͉͙̰͖̋́̋̚” and Rin tried his best to free himself.

“What are you doing to me?! Stop it!” and he is able to free an arm as he tries to free his other arm, he can see other memories, looking like books are starting to be consumed by the monster “NO!” then he used the program he never wanted to use, even when he fought Mayday and Zuke back then.

NAVY S.E.A.L mode and with that he is able to free himself fighting the tendrils, ripening them out of the ground and destroying the ones trying to pin him down again, with the Knife in hand and all fighting techniques any navy seal needs in hand he is able to fight though the monster and he turn the said monster and is ready to fight him. Rin ready himself and then for some reason, NAVY S.E.A.L mode is canceled and he regress back into his original form and the monster summoned more tendrils “p̫̆͜͡r̛͇̩͚̲̚͡ọ̧̧̫͎͌̈̒̎͝g̯̩͂͝r̨̰̦̙̼͗̂̾̍͘ȃ̩̞m͇͍̄̚ ̧̟͚̟̍͗̀̈́͘͢i͙̐ș̿͢͞ ̫̎s͙͈̓̋̑͟ta̭͖̔͝t̨̺͖͙̓̿̑̃î͙̪̾ơ̲̘̝͎̊̒̌ǹ̡̘̪̲̓͑̈́͢͠á̧̭̰̟̥̓̈̅̕ṛ̺͖̊͆̃ẏ̢̳̬̪̆͘͡,̡̼̯̖̅̍̽̃ c͖̣̬͓̿̓̍͝õ̧̮̺̎͋n͍͡ti͍̕n̦͕͋͝ũ͖̟̬̍͝ė͇̻̈̐ͅ ̟̙̆̚͜ǫ̣̱̐̃͜͠v͙̬̈́͒͜e͓̐ŗ̣͉̑͛͞r̢̬̈͘i̮͎͚̻̽̈́̚d̹̚ë͉̟̤͐̍́͟͢” Rin close his eyes to not see this monster. Then nothing Rin slowly open his eyes and see then monster itself glitching and losing form, its like its being deleted, the tendrils became brittled and Rin use a strong kick and kicked them off his body and he turned around to see a door and he run straight through the door, closing it.

This place is now just a white room, he look around this place, there is nothing, nay a shadow, he has no choice but to continue walking onwards, he has no idea what it is happening “okay, that monster must be a manifestation of the virus Kliff installed in me and this place is what, my own subconscious, I’m an android, do I even have one…….” then Rin walked into the wall again, he groan as he fixed himself up, he then place a hand on the wall and look at the right “......this wall should lead me out” he walks along the wall hoping he can find a way out of this room.

But this room is annoying him to the point of frustration, any normal room have four walls, but this place has more and they are inconsistent, the wall are weather long or short, rounded or sharp corners he he can’t tell how big this room is “okay I am getting annoyed there must be some place for me to get out, I’ll take a window or a trap door, even stairs” then on que, he tripped on nothing, and started to fall down on a flight of stairs. On the floor Rin is laying on his back staring up trying to figure out how he didn’t see the stairs, as he picked himself up he looks at the stairs and the stairs are like the room up there, he can’t tell where the steps start or even end, Rin let out a sigh and he turn to a long tunnel and walked through it, the walls turn from an indiscernible white to a pitch black room, he used his night vision to see, but it doesn't work, “Really?! Come on, you put me in a tunnel and night vision doesn't work, is this how people see? Is this some sort of trick, KLIFF IS THIS YOUR DOING?!” he yelled out, then he looked down at the tunnel, he can’t tell if there is an exit or a dead end, he’s not walking into the wall again, Taking small steps and reaching his hands out and trying to see.

Then the floor underneath him opened up and Rin has fallen down into the abyss, he landed on ground, this place is a large dome like room and beige dome with the place he fallen from is gone and he is looking around the room and there is a shadowy silhouette filled with green code looking at him “took you awhile to get there” Rin step back as the shadow stepped out of the wall, it morphed into Kliff “did you know how long it took me get you here”

“Kliff, you're doing this to me?” Rin balled his hand “what's your endgame?”

“You……” then the viral monster came out of Kliff back, like magic “.......having you was perfect and obedient, but thanks to your ‘brother”......” he quoted, then the monster grew “.........and Bunk Bed Junction you in Neon J hand, he’s trying to get rid of the virus and I am making sure you go down the proverbial rabbit hole”

“You're trying to keep me under your control?” the monster then sank into the floor and spread all around the dome and wrapped around Rins leg “I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET YOU BITCH” he yelled and he used all of his strength and get himself free from the shadow and Run up to Kliff and grab him by the neck “you will not use me”

“You really going this, destroying my computer” then Rin started seeing images, images he can’t tell if it really for not, then everything changed and turned into a different place and instead of Kliff he was holding by the neck.

It's Zuke.

Bloodied and beaten.

Rin eyes widen at this situation and he tried to let go of Zuke, but his hands tighten up “see you really are a puppet” Kliff voice echoed through Rin head “doing this is not what you want”

“no, NO!! YOU'RE MAKING DOING THIS! I DON’T WANT THIS! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO THIS!” Rin is trying his best trying to let go of Zuke “YOU BASTARD STOP THIS”

“I can’t stop a memory ‘rin’ you actually did this” Rin looks at Zuke who is starting to slow down his breathing and losing function. Rin can’t close his eyes, he can’t stop looking at zuke dying and he can’t stop, he wants to stop and he tried to, he wanted to get out of this memory and he is unsure if this really is a memory or not, but this felt so real to him and he wanted out he can’t watch Zuke diy in his hand.

“This is not your fault Rin” Rin stopped.

Zuke is Right this is not Rin's fault, it's Kliffs. He let go of Zuke for real and everything turned back to the dome and he turn around and there is Kliff standing there glitching out “what did you do” he said

Rin run to the man and punch him in the face and that one punch unleashed a wave of anger and he didn’t stop the fighting, then ice started to form all around the dome “I AM NOT A PUPPET, YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME KILL MY DAD, MY BROTHERS, ALL OF VINYL CITY AND………” and he then kick him into the dome wall and stand over him, he is glitching to much, his connection to Rin program is fading and on its last strings, Rin can tell his father is doing everything he can to save him, he is happy he didn’t gave up on him “....and you almost make me kill the person I love” then he stomp down on Kliff and he dissolved into a million pieces and the monster is gone too.

Rin watched everything disappear and in front of Rin there was a flight of stairs leading up, he walked it, as he walked up everything around him kept changing and locked and faded memories. Memories of his MK1 are so embarrassing for him, back then he was just following orders, broken down and updates and his old TV head and starting gigs, MK2 life was kinda short lived, they just got into NSR and they ‘grew up’ he tried be responsible and a leader and he watch his father build their careers and the the Start of the MK3 he and his brothers became independent and their fight with B2J and his father and fell in love and as well as the Kliffs take over, attacking Neon J, killing Eloni snake, attacking his brother, Mayday and Zuke. All the walls showed everything about himself and everyone and he passed each room and going up, he never think about how these stairs don’t have a end to them and he doesn't care, this feeling is gone and he is being lead to a door, it's his bedroom door and he turned around and the stairs are gone and there are himself, his old MK1 and MK2 selves, he smiled “this must me the crazies thing to ever happen to us right?”

They didn’t answer 

“We followed orders and now I’m..….oh sorry …...we became independent, weird right, we have our own room, clothes, a life outside the 1010 band and love, kinda movie cliche right, an android falling in love with a human right?” Then he turned to the door and said, “I'll see you guys again when dad makes the MK4 models” he opened the door and walked in.

==============================================================================  
ALL SYSTEM IN WORKING ORDER

ALL SYSTEM UPDATE AND MAINTAIN

NO VIRUS DETECTED

NO MALWARE DETECTED

LAST UPDATE: 4 HOURS AGO

LAST SECURITY UPDATE: 1 HOURS AGO

LAST ACTIVE TIME: 1 MONTH 1 WEEK 6 DAYS

CURRENT LOCATION: BARRACK MANSION WORKSHOP

TIME: 5:39AM

BATTERY POWER: 100%

TURN ON OPERATION  
YES/NO

_“Yes”_

Rin opened his eyes and he looked around, he was in his dad’s workshop, like his system said he sat up disconnecting himself from the charging port and he noticed the cable attached to his arm and he pulled them off himself. He looks around the room and there is his father laying his head on the desk, almost like he’s sleeping, Rin stood up and walked to him, each step he walked closer to him he can feel himself closer to cry and his ‘heart’ cringe and tighten, somehow it did.

Neon J senses him telling him to wake up, he does, he lifts his head up and his radar picks up Rin, he turns around and there is Rin standing near him, Neon J stands up and looks at his son, they stare at each other “Rin?” asked Neon J, hoping everything went right “are you still you?” Rin went to him and hugged him, not so hard but enough so Neon J can feel Rin “Rin?” he hugged him back and he can tell Rin he was shivering.

“I’m sorry dad, i’m so sorry” then Rin legs gave out and they both knelt down, they look at each other and Rin is crying “i am sorry dad, everything things is my fault”

“No its not, Rin, it's nobody fault, you didn’t mean to do anything, I know you didn’t want to do anything, you didn’t mean too” and he laid his hand on Rin cheek and wipe away from the tears, Rin lean into the hand “you didn’t mean to do anything”

“I did so much bad thing dad, so much I killed Eloni pet, I Hurt you, I hurt my brother and friends” Rin then landed his head on Neon J shoulder “I love you dad”

Neon J heart tighten up and held Rin head closer to him, he also feel himself about to cry too, his used entire medical rest to fix Rin, the others were doing everything so Neon J can recover and rest but he did everything he can to save Rin and now he can rest, he can call Lilian that he will relax, he will call his other sons so they can see him and he can finally go to his bed and sleep.

“I love you too son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this, is from the a artist from Tumblr (mintyleave) and here is the original part of the comic it this link look at it and follow. 
> 
> https://mintyleave.tumblr.com/post/634397658618920960/look-at-me-not-knowing-how-to-make-a-comic-without


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin day with is brothers..........  
> maybe a day  
> you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then next chapter is the last one

The morning is filled with love and tears when Neon J and Rin went upstairs to the living room the four brother saw Rin in working order and back to his normal self, Eloni and Haym were the first to run up to the older 1010 and hugged him, Rin hugs Haym straight away tears forming both their eyes, with Eloni Rin was hesitant at first, he knows Kliff made him Kill his pet and he doesn't want Eloni to be mad at him for it but he still hugs him, because he miss him. Zimelu and Purl-Hew joined in too. They all want to tell Rin everything that happened during the month he was out, Neon J told everyone the 1010 are on a ‘creative’ break, on the forum fans already have their theories and facts, some have the ideas what is going on and some just gave impossible theories. 

All in the middle of that Neon J create a 3.5 model for their off days and Rin didn’t know about it, his 9 foot height is now a 7 foot height and he more shinier, Purl-Hew lead Rin up stairs to his Room, it's the same when he left it, but instead of his charging port but an Bed, Purl-Hew explained it to Rin say it's a like a wireless charging phone, but more bed like.

Everyone except Zimelu are in Rin’s Room, they want to be with Rin for so long, Haym told Rin about what happen when he was gone “........and Zimelu was bitching about being leader and he can’t figure out how you did it, he want your ‘secrets’ Rin” said Haym

“There is not secret Haym” then Rin mind wander off as Haym continue talking, he wants to know if Zuke is okay and he want to know if he blame him for everything or not, he wants to know, then he walked to the spot where he always put his Phone, on his desk next to his books and computer “guys have you seen my phone?” he turned to them, the three look at each other like they are worried about something and he look back at Rin saying they don’t know and then Eloni Left the room, that worried Rin, he followed the little brother, leaving the room and went into Eloni Room “Eloni are you okay?”

“I am……..” he went to an enclosure different from the one  Tezcatlipoca, Rin doesn't know how Eloni greave for his first pet, the enclosure is about 50cm or 70cm tall and is filled with branches and fresh leaves and spots of fruit, Eloni open the enclosure and  he pulled out three different coloured lizards “..........I don’t blame you for killing Tezcatlipoca, i don’t hate you for it and I know you would never do anything like that, you are good brother” Rin smiled, he doesn't deserve a brother like Eloni “this is Mango” he handed Rin a bright green lizard and is started to curl around his fingers “and this is strawberry” it's a darker shade of green and it just lay on Rins hands “and Blueberry” it a brightly blue lizards stayed on Rins hands as well looking up at him.

“Eloni, did dad let you have lizards?”

“Yes, I originally wanted monitor lizards But dad I can have Lizards that doesn't like like it can kill anyone or me, so I wanted to get a bat but dad said i can’t have one because I’m not nocturnal, I’m kind of am, so I got alligator Lizards, Naming them after Fruit is fun” Rin look down at the Lizards he’s holding and his hands are shaking, he had a flashback of watching Kliff Killing Tezcatlipoca by ripping him in two and he shook it away and look down at his hand, looking at the little lizards on him moving around Rin’s hands and he is scared of squishing them, he is scared of hurting them, he can’t do that to Eloni, he can’t bee near then now, not now, he has to get them off him.

“Eloni can you take them, I’m not okay holding them” Eloni was confused a bit but then get what he was talking about, he took them off Rins hands and he put them back in their enclosure and he notice Rin left Elonis room, and he saw Zimelu walking out of dad’s Room “why were you in dads Room?”

Zimelu looks tired, how can a android look tired is beyond Rin but Zimelu walked to him “dad haven’t been getting the rest he needed, he’s been fixing you all this time and can you please not do anything to wake him up, he need his rest” Rin heart tightens, he rarely hears Zimelu be genuine concerned about dad.

“Okay Zimelu, hey have you seen my phone”

“Its around 6 in the morning, who are you going to call?” asked Zimelu

“Your right but I really need to call Zuke or Mayday, the entire month I’ve been gone I want to know they are okay and talk, wouldn't you?” said Rin, Zimelu sighed and he look at he side.

“I don’t know where your phone is” and he look back at Rin “we should spend the day together, everyone been down and we fallen in a runt, been boring” and they went to Rin room again and met everyone and moved down to the living room and they spend most of the morning altogether.

Zimelu slowed down on the street racing to look after the family, in Truth he never told anyone he was stressed out. Purl-Hew actually been creepy at first staying in his room for a while then after a few YouTube videos got into miniatures he was painting a small space army in the kitchen. ROCKS, Haym got into rocks, he started out with a small piece of quartz and now he has a rock garden in the backyard something to get out of the house everyone and awhile, Haym often ask Yinu help when she a Lilian come over to check in on Neon J. Eloni started being into terrariums and Reptiles, he already have 7 small one and three large on all over the house and Neon J finds them all wonderful, when Zimelu brings him out of the workshop he just stares at the one Eloni left in his room for him, he loves its.

Rin is happy he can hear all of his brothers stories and their inside jokes and remarks, he felt left out but he is happy they spread out become their own person, he check his internal clock and it read 5:50PM and finally left the group and went into his room and started looking for his Phone, he wants to see Zuke, he wants to talk to him. He searched the entire room, he left it and went back down stairs and he saw then whispering about something.

‘Their hiding something, I just know it, come on guys tell me’ they stop and act normal “guys where is my Phone, I need it” they didn’t say anything, Eloni look like he is ready to run again “guys please” Eloni started to stood up but Rin stopped him “Eloni sit down, Zimelu, Purl-Hew, Haym, Eloni please tell me”

Zimelu stood up and walked to him “we hid it, because there were messages about you and to tell you the truth, for the entire month, we haven’t talk to Mayday and Zuke, we haven’t talk to them when they went to the hospital” upon hearing this Rin turned around looking down at the marble floor and flashes flow though his eyes. The fights with his brothers and mayday, the strangulation and the kick off a height he knows he did bad things, he knows they might not want to talk to him, but he wants them to know how heartfelt sorry he is.

He then turn back to Zimelu “I know what i did to you and them” they all look at each other and they all walk to him “I know I killed  Tezcatlipoca and I know i went into S.E.A.L mode and fought you guys and i know i hurt Mayday and Zuke, I want to know if they are okay” they felt guilt now, they all thought he didn’t know what he did but he does know what he done and this is eating him “please”

“No,” Zimelu answered, while the others stood back and looked at Rin.

“Zimelu, Please” Rin asked again, and the other went to the stairs ready to calm dad down if he woke up to them fighting “you look after everyone while i was out of commission and spending the day with you guys is amazing but Zim, let me do this one thing and see Zuke”

“Really ‘One thing’ Rin, your one thing does sounds it but to me it sound like a whole lot of one things” this rage in Zimelu was building for the entire month, his outlet was the races but he can’t go because of his family and his outlet is now directed to Rin “the passed few weeks I did everything I make sure we are okay and help dad and you were laying there doing nothing”

“Nothing, I was infected and I never asked dad to not look after himself, I never asked him that” Rin retaliated.

“I know you would tell him that but you were out of it, I told dad to get better first, the max I can do for him is an hour or two of sleep, more so when Lilian come over or anyone from NSR, one night he almost went the entire night but then he started his nightmares again, HIS PTSD CAME BACK AND I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO?! HE TRIED TO FIGHT ME, HE THOUGHT I WAS THE ENEMY?!”

“ITS POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER, YOU NEVER GET RID OF IT! ONLY MANAGE IT!!” they are now yelling, Eloni and Haym went upstairs to make sure Neon J stay calm and asleep “I’M SORRY YOU HAD DO ALL THE RESPONSIBILITY I HAVE, YOU COULD’VE ASKED FOR HELP”

“YOU NEVER ASKED FOR HELP, I DID ALL THIS FOR US AND DAD, YOU DID BEFORE, I DID IT BETTER, I DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYONE ELSE'S” Zimelu is yelling at Rin is like when Rin yelled at Neon J months before. Rin notice this and he let Zimelu vent, everyone should vent, he know when he yelled at Neon J, it was something that needed to be said for them, Zimelu is yelling about his own mental health “AND EVERYONE THOUGHT I COULDN'T DO IT, BUT I DID, I LOOK AFTER EVERYONE, I LOOK AFTER DAD AND I LOOK AFTER YOU WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP” this felt like the end of the yelling “while dad is sleeping i stayed with you, i talked to you about my dad, I thought you might hear me, even though I knew you were not, talking to you made it feel better, you made feel better” then he hug Rin and Rin hug him back, this feelings the second oldest had is gone now and he feels like he can finally relax. Rin never knew Zimelu was watching over him while taking care of dad, he owes him so much, one brother to another.

BATTERY POWER:70%

Rin has an idea and he look let go of Zimelu hold “I’m going to bed, today my battery is almost dead”

“Dude made the battery last longer Rin” said Purl-Hew

“I used so much today, I’m not accustomed to this new body of mine, I somehow used too much” he lied, he want to be alone for a few moments “I also want to try the new bed” he walk up the stairs passing the other two and Rin walk pass Haym and Eloni outside their dad room, Rin reassured them everything is okay, Soon everyone said they want to call it a day.

In his room, Rin waited about half an hour, standing by the window, in dark clothing with a dark navy blue hoodie with the hood up and a black face mask, covering half of his face. And like he did when Neon J was none the wiser to the 1010 unsupervised antics, Rin climbed down the window, going to the familiar fence and jumping it, i little difficult with his new body and height, but he manages dropping on the dusty ground, he walked on as he dusted himself off, he beelined to the sewers, he skimmed the outskirts of metro division. 

“........when do you think the 1010 will be back?” These are the things Rins has been hearing from fans, what? Where? And when? About them, he heard people talking about rumours and theories, one he heard about is about the QWASA junction and they laughed about it, but its all true.

He is not concerned about them now.

It's Zuke he's concerned about.

Passing the district he look up and see little changes, stores changed a little, gone or replaced, once small closed off areas are now filled with light and people then when he pass the grand QWASA he can tell the mood around changes too, he quickly walk pass, seeing people busking and he drop a couple of coins he didn’t know he had in his pants. Rin then walked into the street leading to the B2J place. With each steps he take Rin feel’s more and more anxious and scared, he ran variables and scenarios hoping to pick the best to way to talk to them, but he know as much he can’t control everything, he always changes one or two variable the numbers always change, he can’t deal with it, he thought he can but he can’t, its already around 7 at night and he snuck out of the mansion and made his way out to see the rock band but he want to see them, the people in the street he is in, Rin is scared, feeling like a bull in a china shop.

Rin's mind is so preoccupied and distracted he bumped into someone “ah sorry” he said, Rin turned to the person he bumped into, it was Mayday “Mayday!”

Mayday turns to Rin and she can tell it's him, she can see through Rin disguise “Rin? Are you, you know, you?” He Nodded, Mayday then about to come into a hug, but Rin flinched and moved away “Rin?”

“Sorry, I just don’t want hurt you again” he said, Mayday let out a sigh and can tell Rin is being distant to her, Rin took the hoodie off and the mask as well “Mayday, I just want to say How so sorry about everything, about hurting you and Zuke, I wasn't myself and if a had any control of that I would try and stop myself, Mayday I am sorry” 

Mayday see Rin face is generally sad and sorry about everything, he is holding himself and somehow Rin is putting his shield up, making him distance and lonely “Rin, I know your sorry, Kilff made you do all of those thing, Kliff used us too and you guys forgave us, we should do the same thing too Rin, its nice that you are back to your old Self” Rin smile and he lower his shield a bit “when did you wake up?”

“This morning, I spend most of the day with my Brothers and is dad sleeping, I finally slip away from them and i wanted to see you guys, to let you know how sorry I am”

Mayday smile and she took a step closer to Rin “Zuke is back home, you should see him too”

Rin face drop and he remembers what he did to Zuke “how is he?” he asked 

“He’s okay, he had some broken bones and bruises, a little internal bleeding, he had two operations to fix that and he came home yesterday, he still resting” said Mayday, rubbing her arm “i was going to go for a walk now, Zuke should be in the living room, you should see him, I know he would love to see you” Rin then embrace Mayday into a hug, just lightly, Mayday smiles and returned the hug.

They split off Rin walk close to the café, he watches People talk about their own things and not paying attention to him. Rin went to the sewer lid and opening it and he climbed down the sewers and he slowly walked closer and closer to Zuke, he can feel processor, fan and cooling is working overtime, his battery is already close to 50% and he saw the back of Zuke Head, his hair is down, Rin slowly walk closer to Zuke. he feels his heart tighten and cringes, he can’t tell why he is like this and he took small steps “hello?” Zuke turned around and he tried to look out in the dark tunnel, he could tell someone was there “west the doctor said you should scare me!” He shouted, but then Rin slowly came into the light.

Zuke eyes widened seeing the android, up and running, in working order, a newer model and smaller, dressed in dark clothing and Zuke stood up quickly, flinching holding his side on his lower abdomen. When Rin saw this he quickly walked to him and helped onto the couch as he almost fell over. They look at each other and they both blush, to Zuke seeing the white 1010 his heart is beating fast he’s know why it's either because he is scared or its love, he can't tell which one it is but was he watches Rin sit down on the couch next to him, Zuke can tell Rin is not himself “its nice seeing you Zuke, I’m happy you are okay”

Zuke smiled as he blushes “it's also nice seeing you okay as well Rin” said Zuke, he started to play with his own hands, feeling nervous and also scared? Why? Is it because of his feelings for Rin? Or because Kliff used Rin to kill him? He is not sure which one?

Rin look at Zukes hands and sees he is covered in henna around his hands and coming up halfway on his forearm, they look like crocodiles or a snake design, it looks so detailed and masterful “I like the henna Zuke, you did it?”

“Oh, no my brother did it when i was in the hospital, the nurses we’re so angry at him for it even though i told him not to do it and got kicked out from the hospital for flirting with the nurses and doctors the next time he came he was given waring, Mayday Visit everyday and keeps me company” Zuke smiled as he talk rubbing the henna, barely smudging “what happened to you Rin?” Rin look away “you were gone for so long”

“I’m sorry Zuke, I’m really am, dad had to shut me down to fix me and I was lost, to me I was reliving memories and when I saw that I hurt you, I didn’t believe it at first but it was too real to be fake, I want you to let you know that I am not that person, I would never hurt you, if I was of sound mind I would never do that to you, my brother did so much today trying to keep me home and I have no idea why but Zuke I been wanting to come an see you and I’m saying sorry for my brothers they told me they never visit you” said Rin, leaning back in the couch and crossing his arms “I just want you to know they really wish you well”

“Thank you…..” Zuke shuffled closer to Rin “....I thought your mad at me for all those text messages” he said, Rin turned to Zuke confused and Zuke can see he has no idea what he is talking about.

“They took my phones away Zuke, what did you say on it”

“No-nothing” he lied, Rin shifted to face him, Zuke the let out a sigh and he pulled out his phone and he put up the message chain and he gave it to Rin “I was in the hospital and I just couldn't do nothing all day so I texted you, at first I thought you were going to respond but you didn’t, so I keep texting, just about some stuff I can’t talk about to mayday or west” Rin look at the phone reading it

_ Rin are you okay? _ _  
_ _ Hey how is your dad? _ _  
_ _ Why aren’t you answering?  
_

Rin read on and quickly zuke was texting angry text.

_ You know what I DO BLAME YOU! _ _  
_ _ I’m sorry _ _  
_ _ NO I’M NOT IT IS YOUR FAULT _ _  
_ _ I’m sorry _ _  
_ _ I was mad _

Rin look at Zuke feeling bad about these things he said and feeling guilty about it

_ May come over today, we played some card games _ _  
_ _ West did doing henna on me, he said it's okay _

And there is a photo of DK west putting henna on Zuke's right arm, looking half done look like Mayday was the one taking the photo.

_ Update the doctors never gave permission _ _  
_ _ I was reading this book Eve gave me its called dreamscape, its about a man traveling through his lovers mind _ _  
_ _ Eve accidentally spoiled the ending _ _  
_ _ Mayday started reading the book, she likes it _ __  
_ I accidentally spoiled it for her _ _  
_ __ She doesn't care

Rin smiles and the text and he relaxes more.

Zuke smile and he watches Rin read the texts and he remembers the last texts he spent out and he tried to take it back “oh what this?.....” Zuke face Turned absolutely red and wide eyes scared of those texts, Rin started reading it out loud “...... ‘Rin I know you don’t get to read this but I want from you is to see me when you're better, its better talking to you then then text’......” Rin's cheeks brighten up so much he thinks he could overload, he gives Zuke the phone again and he looks away “.......It is better talking to you too” he said and Zuke's red face turns even redder.

“Look I said that because I was lonely and I……..I don’t know what i was saying”

“I was lonely too” Zuke look up at Rin “even I was with my brothers all day and I felt lost, today I thought of nothing but see you, be with you, they were stuck on me like glue, I just want to see you Zuke” Rin then he look down the floor and he thought of his brothers they might think he's gone by now.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Asked zuke, Rin looked at him baffled at the request “as a makeup date?”

Rin smiles at the remark and he fully turns to Zuke “What kind of makeup date do you want?” they both feel this weight off them.

They started their makeup date, Zuke put on a movie, it was an old move Zuke wanted to watch, it was an noire film with a femme fatale as the main character, who sends out letters with real and fact facts about the workers in a casino. Mayday came back, she was about to talk out loud about her walk but she saw they were having a good night, talking over the movies about their time apart and she didn't want to spoil it or become the third wheel, she just left to her room.

As they watch the movie Zuke looks at Rin and he wants to do something, he leans his head on him and he is thought he's going to feel Rin's hard arm but all he can feel is warmth and comfort from him. Rin felt Zuke on him and he looked down and saw Zuke leaning his body on him, shifting his arm wrapping it around Zuke's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. a few minutes later Rin looked down and saw Zuke was sleeping, he turned the Tv off.

BATTERY POWER: 32%

Rin moved a little bit leaning on the armrest and gently brought Zuke closer to his body so he could sleep on top of him but Zuke, with childish instincts he snuggled closer to Rin and wrapped his arm around him tightly. Rin has no idea what to do next but he calmed down and he embraces him too, going into sleep mode. Zuke opens his eyes a bit seeing the android sleeping and he presses his ear close and hears low hums and what almost sounds like the beat of a heart inside, he closes his eyes and holds him close and does not want him to leave ever again. He listens to the beats helping him get actual sleep, no nightmares or insomnia, actual sleep, thanks to Rin.

“I miss you”

“I miss you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then next chapter is the last one


	11. Gala Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this event is a Gala in one of Tatiana Hotel a tear in the couple could break them forever.
> 
> Can they fix this tear before anything else happened???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your honest opinion so comment, COMMENT FOR YOUR LIVES

Months has passed and Rin and Zuke are officially dating, they didn’t tell anyone yet but basically everyone knows they are dating, Mayday support this relationship and help them whenever, Rin is scared at first, he been gentle and haven’t been pushing Zuke to anything they don’t want to do, he is still scared of himself of his own strength and how he could easily hurt Zuke. Zuke on the other hand he’s been happy, he felt so comfortable with Rin and he never been happier, their date is simple and his last date with Eve was hectic. Zuke showed Rin so many places he never knew about, Rin comfort zone slowly expanded and they both spent at each other places for date nights, hangouts and watch each other band practice, Neon J was adamant at first then Rin talked him into letting them watch.

Everyone's lives are back to simplicity as well, Lilian and Neon J told everyone they are dating, everyone knew, even a random intern who only started working in NSR for only a week knew, the only person who didn’t know was DJSS, Eve comment that he’s been so self absorbed to notice his co-workers are dating each other or that Rin is dating Zuke. Sayu started making an animated series based on doki doki mermaid Club, DJSS started a self documentary about space, no one wanted to film it. Yinu is happy and see’s the 1010 as her older brother’s and Eloni is her favourite ‘brother’, during date night they Babysit her, they too see her as a baby sister. Neon J asked Lilian and Yinu to move into barraca mansion, they said yes, Yinu Sleeps next to Eloni’s room, her room is filled with all of her things and a drawing room with her fathers piano inside the room.

Lilian and Neon J are still adjusting to the move in together.

Lilian had to say goodbye to the house she and her past husband brought together, memories of them together, furnishing the house together, grew the garden together and raising Yinu brings tears to her eyes, saying goodbye is hard for her, weak legs brings her down and she started crying, then she went to his grave apologizing for moving and moving on from him. 

The 1010 change too. Eloni got geckos and a albino python to no one's surprise, Neon J can’t say no to him. His room is almost like a rainforest and he has to Put his albino python in the living room just for safety and room. Zimelu gotten more responsibility so he and Rin are sharing the job, racing is just to relieve stress winning five cars in one night, Haym became a official streamer working with other streamers and gotten game codes from companies and indie companies too and prompting small companies he likes, Purl-hew miniatures painting went really well, starting out with a small navy army then into fantasy and sci-fi models and even buying a 3D printer and using it to create models and painting them, he and Neon J have war games their longest game was a week

Today is a gala event at one of Tatiana’s Hotels, it's a party for a charity and so many people came and set the party up, Eve put her input for the decoration but Tatiana already hired someone, everyone is invited, DJSS had a condition that he wears actual pants and he remark with ‘I have to dress like a teacher again’, sayu redesigned like a princess/fairy for the event.

Now at Barraca mansion everyone is suited up, Neon J in his formal military attire, Lilian is in a long dress, one Shoulder green Ombre chiffon, jewels sewn on the shoulder and by the hips. The 1010 are in their own custom suits, Yinu is with Mayday and Rin asked Zuke to be his plus one and he accepted, Eve and Mayday helped him get a proper suit for the gala, the first few stores Zuke wanted to buy the cheap ones until Eve take them to a proper store and get him a proper suit. Outside the mansion there are two limos ready to take them to the hotel, Neon J is standing by the first one looking at his watch tapping his feet, and Zimelu doing the same thing but at the second limo, Eloni and Haym are messing around on the other side of the limo and Purl-hew is texting on his phone inside the limo

“......and she will want to go to bed late but make sure she go to bed on time, if she has the chance Yinu can sleep all day, i’ve seen it happen……” Lilian is talking to Mayday about Yinu bedtime and everyone is getting themselves “...and Yinu be good and no scary movies''

“Yes mama” said Yinu

“And you…” Lilian stared at Mayday

“Don’t worry i babysat my neighbours kids before none of them got hurt” said Mayday and remember one of them got a scar from falling on the coffee table and she covered it with bandages “she won’t get hurt”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning Yinu” then Lilian Kiss yinu fore head “sweet dreams” and she went to the Limo with Neon J.

Zuke and Rin are in the foyer getting themselves ready, the suit Rin is in white button up shirt with a black and white tie and a black vest with a gold chain and white suit jacket and Zuke in a blue button up shirt and grey vest “you look good in that Zuke, I still doubt Mayday Found this” said Rin, finishing up tying Zukes necktie in a eldredge tie.

“Then stop doubting it, she did found it and I just wish Eve didn’t pay for all this” he said adjusting the vest “I’m not used to wearing this”

“Its Okay Zuke, no one is used to anything at first” then he lower down to Zuke ear and whispered “if you don’t want to wear it any longer, I can always help you take if off”

Zuke's face turned red and he stepped away from Rin and holding his hands up “you stop it now Rin” Zuke harshly whispered, so Mayday and Yinu hear them.

“Okay I’m sorry, come on the others are waiting and we gonna be late” said Rin “we should get the window seats, you know Zimelu will hog the window seats” they walked passed Mayday and yinu as they finish talking to Lilian and they went into the second Limo, and then Neon J was the last one in and they left, Mayday and Yinu wave it goodbye and they drove off. 

“Okay Yinu pizza and ice cream” said Mayday

“Wouldn't mama be mad at you” asked Yinu

“As long you don’t rat us out, and I let you stay up late if you brag about it” said Mayday closing the door “and if you don’t tell 1010 when I sneak into their room”

Yinu smiles “let go see Elooni pets” said Yinu, mispronouncing Eloni’s name.

“Let change into PJ’s first then we pet the lizards” and they both run upstairs to Yinu new bedroom and change.

In the first limo Lilian and Neon J are enjoying themselves with a little Pre Drinks and snacks then Lilian is looking at her phone, opening and closing it repeatedly seeing the picture of Yinu and herself “she will be okay, you left her with my boys and we only come back to paint on the floor” he chuckled a bit “happy they cleaned it up” in his mind, in reality Lilian force them to clean it while she take Yinu to the bathroom to be cleaned. 

“I know, every time I leave her alone I felt like I missing part of her life” said Lilian, Neon J held her hand “I don’t want to miss my time with Yinu”

“Your not, she need some time by herself too, when she’s older she want to do her own thing, driving trips with friends, sneaking out, I snuck out to a party with friends and one of my friends older brother bought us beer” then he look at Lilian almost thinking the same scenario but with yinu “but you have a life too, something we need time apart and learn about each when we together again”

“I guess you're right, Yinu 10 I still have years until she will want to live out her own life” and she gave a chases kiss to Neon screen face and put her phone in her clutch purse “thank you, Muru always wanted Yinu to have a full life, when we first hear he was sick, I dreaded the day he died, he spend so much time with Yinu I felt jealous” then Lilian felt like she is about to cry “I miss Muru”

“If I met the man he and I could have been friends,” said Neon J, crossing his legs turning the aircon on to cold air.

“He’s not a big fan of the military you know, you two would have been enemies, you two would have yelled and fought about it and maybe Tatiana would have banned one or both of you out of her tower, Muru is-.........was a passionate person” she laughed and Neon J smiles and he look at how beautiful Lilian is and how lucky he feels to be with her “he always wanted to see Yinu in Lights up, when he died I wanted to Help Muru dream then I lost sight of Muru’s dreams for Yinu, I became a controlling mother, when the revolution she said she hated me, I thought I failed Muru…….. then you, your boys and NSR helped me so much, I became a mother again”

“And you helped me too” said Neon J, holding her hand, looking into her eyes “I love you Lilian” This started her, they didn’t said ‘i love you’ yet and Neon took the first step, when she started dating again, she felt like she is having an affair from her husband and she doesn't want to take it so fast and Neon J, he respected her wishes, they started out slow, he never try to replace her husband, he never question why she still wearing her wedding ring, both rings and wanting to keep is a secret, Neon J is a gentleman to her and to Yinu “you don’t have to say it back, I can tell your not yet ready but I am, I love you and I love your daughter too”

Lilian felt like she was about to cry and she hugged him. 

In the other limo everyone everyone is in their own devices, talking and socialising, Rin and Zuke are sitting in the far back of the limo watching the other talk and minding their own business “Rin I’m not sure about this, when we get there I’m gonna feel out of place” 

“No you won’t I invited you, that would say you deserve to be part of this gala” said Rin, moving his arm around the other shoulder “all that mattered is that you are important enough to attend this gala with me” and he pulled Zuke closer to him, that make it better for Zuke, he looks up at Rin and place his head on Rin’s body.

“Thanks Rin, how long is this party supposed to last?” he asked

“Tatiana said until midnight but there are some people from south America, Argentina, Chile and Brazil, apparently they party all night long” said Rin looking the the window watching everything go pass, he want to stay all night but he just doesn't want to tonight, he want to be with his boyfriend “we can leave by ourselves later on”

“Good idea”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE” the two look up at Zimelu, looking piss off and annoyed “if you leave, Eloni want to go then Haym and eventually the rest of us”

“What's so bad about that? You bail out of meeting as soon as Tatiana said their done, one time you literally jump out the window” Rin retaliated

“Zimelu I won’t leave when they do, I fed my reptiles just before we left, I even gave buttered noodles a extra live mouse for her.” said Eloni, scooting closer to the others.

“Still weird you feed your snake live food” said Haym “its gross”

“It's not gross, its natural, its in her nature” Eloni barked back at Haym

“Kinda gross Baby brother” said Purl-Hew, looking up from his phone.

“OH YOU KNOW WHAT!....” then everyone started fighting about Eloni snake noodles, at each other except for Rin and Zuke, they Just watched the madness ensue and grow.

“You know after watching you and your brothers fight, I’m still surprised you guys perform in the middle of the fights” asked Zuke, looking up at Rin

“I know, it’s like an on and off switch with us for that, out in public we stop and be us then back to our private lives we fight, our last tour we fought so much” said Rin crossing his legs and looking out seeing if they are close to the hotel.

“I hope we don’t fight like that,” said Zuke and the limo slowed down and they were at the hotel.

Neon J and Lilian got out of the limo first and walked down the carpet waving to the photographers and reporters behind the velvet ropes, then the 1010 came out, Zimelu came out first then Eloni, Purl-Hew and Haym then Rin and Zuke came out last. Zuke's eyes are filled with flashing lights and very little colour, if Rin didn’t held his hand he would have walked into someone, inside Zuke rubbed his eyes and clearing his vision and see the hotel lobby all decorated and beautiful, they installed a crystal chandelier, white roses and when they went to the halls and there is so much, hors d’oeuvres and drink walking around, people dress like they are royalty. 

Zuke feels like he doesn’t belong.

“Well I’m off, tell me when we’re going” then purl-hew went off while he is still looking down at his phone, avoiding people.

“I hate when he disappears,” said Zimelu and then everyone wandered off, providing his point.

Rin and Zuke went to the stars going to the second floor to get away before anyone wants Rin for themselves “nice to be by ourselves before any finds me” said Rin, leading Zuke to a private area where little are, Drinking wine by themselves.

“Why would they want you?” Asked Zuke, they stopped at a wooden railing looking down at the party.

“Nothing, they just want me or the others beside them, like a conversation piece, I don’t want to be with them, I want to be with you” Zuke blushes at that remark. Rin flirts and praises to Zuke always makes him red, at first Rin used the one program in him for the fans then makes his own exclusive to Zuke.

“Well you not a conversation piece to me” the Zuke move his arm around Rin.

“I know, you’re my conversation piece” they both laughed “let me get you a drink, champagne?”

“Okay, I had it before” Rin walk back down to the first floor walking pass Eloni with his fans, it always Brings him happiness to see his little brother enjoying himself, when he reach a waiter with a tray of champagne he took two and as he about to walk back to his partner then someone stopped him, it's a famous actress 1010only met once, for a commercial and she has a crush on Rin, she was obvious about it.

She is a foot shorter to Rin, short wavy gravity defying blue hair, red dress and matching heels, and a spaghetti string purse “there you are, i knew you were coming but bringing my agent and I drinks, come with me, there is a bitch i want to show up” and she started dragging him away.

“Sorry but I’m suppose to meet my partner with his drink” he said

“Right, that guy you brought, I saw him talking to Eve, come on that bitch is this way”

Zuke watches Rin from upstairs getting the drinks, then he look to his left and there is Eve with a cocktail, this didn’t surprise him, he’s used to it by now, she is in a simple white and blue dress with heels an blue and white faux fur shawl “hey Nadia” she smile at Zuke for using her real name

“Hello Zuke, how is the party for you?” She asked talking a sip of her drink

“We just got here, Rin getting me a drink”

“No looks like some got their hooks on him” Zuke looks down and sees a woman pulling Rin somewhere “do you want me to get him back”

“No it's okay” it's not. He wants Rin to himself. Wait?! is this jealousy? Zuke never really experienced this before, a little from his brother west, but not like this. He tightened his hold on the railing and tried not to show any expression.

Eve can tell “you want to do it yourself?”

“NO! I meant yes but……” Zuke doesn’t want to cause a scene and ruin the party for everyone, he moved away from the railing and went down to the stairs and see if he could do something to entertain himself until Rin can get away from the actress.

An hour passed and Zuke has been by himself the entire time watching people walk by, he tries to talk to someone but they ignore him, as if he doesn't belong there, like he is an outsider, Zuke then just wander around he have no idea what to do in a place like this.

Rin is trying his best to get away from these people, he’s been with the actress showing him off, to her ‘friends’ he tried everything, saying Neon J needs him, needing to regroup with the his brothers and even tried pulling away from her, now she is holding Rin are making him feel uncomfortable and he is literary trying to to stand away from her “RIN!” he turned back to see Lilian walking up to him “there you are, Neon J needs you” and she pulled Rin away from the woman and pointed him where Zuke is, she can tell he needs the help to get away from her.

“Excuse me i’m-” then the actress stop speaking, Lilian gave a deadly stare at her, her hair slightly branches out and grew taller, this is a woman you don’t want to piss off “okay fine, take him” then Lilian lead Rin away from her.

“Okay go on now” said Lilian

“But dad…” asked Rin

“Thats to get you away from her, go have fun tonight” then he parted away from the android and Rin is free from those people and he hastily walk to his partner, he squeeze pass people and he now face to face with Zuke

“Hey Zuke, sorry about all this” said Rin, he looked down at him, but Rin can tell he is off, he can’t tell why “Zuke, is everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine, nothing to worry about” said Zuke, Rin can definitely tell something is up with him “do you want to leave now?’

“No not yet I still want to spend time with you here”

“Why? You know I don't belong here” Zuke tone changes, he sounded harsh and angry, turning away from Rin.

Rin, look back and forth seeing people watching him then he move to face his panther “zuke, I said I want you here with me”

“We they don’t, Rin there is a obviously gap between me and you, not the human dating a android gap but I’m not like you, gala’s like this, there is a gap between you and me with that”

“Well I don’t see it, people here are looking at me as a conversation piece and i rather be here with you then be with them” Rin doesn't know why they are talking like this, this only happens then he is talking to his brothers.

“Well then WHY DID YOU INVITED ME HERE!?” Zuke shouted

“I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO COME, YOUR ALLOWED TO SAY NO!” they are shouting now, People turn to them, watching with curiosity and lips ready to gossip.

“IF I SAID NO THEN IT WOULD MAKE ME LOOK BAD AND I DON’T WANT TO DO THAT TO YOU” both Zuke and Rin are standing on fount of each other shouting, the other 1010’s are upstairs looking down at the chaos worried about the both of them, they rarely fight if not never, they are more curious about why is Rin fighting in public like this “listen Rin i think i should go, i embarrass you enough” then Zuke started walking off.

Rin reach out and grab Zuke arm “no don’t, please i want you here with me”

‘AND BE A CONVERSATION PIECE LIKE YOU!” he shouted , Zuke then realize what he just said and look up Rin, who was in shock and disbelief.

Zuke just called his partner a ‘thing’.

Rin let go of the other and look up at every looking away from the scene “Rin I’m-” Rin only hears white noise, he doesn’t want to hear him anymore, he then started walking away from Zuke.

He can’t believe Zuke called him a thing.

He’s used to hearing it from strangers but not from him. not from Zuke. He never thought Zuke would call him a thing, is it a heat of the moment? A thought he had for a while? He wish that actresses didn’t pull him away from Zuke, he wish he knew Zuke didn’t actually wanted to go and he wish he knows what to do next. 

Rin walking takes him to the garden of the hotel, there is nobody. This area is not as decorated like the inside and Rin finds this a good hiding place, he found himself in a dark corner the only thing brightening the place is his white cheeks. He is sitting on a stone bench, long enough for two and he is sitting in the middle, starting out at the fountain, it looks like something Eve would make for the hotel. Modern art, this fountain looks like poles and wires twisted together with cubes here and there with water coming out of the cubes.

He wants to leave.

He wants to go home and delete this night from his memories.

He wishes he never asked Zuke to come to this gala.

Rin now feels like he is the bad guy now, he is not the bad guy, he is not, he looks up at the fountain and in his mind it looks like a misshapen 1010.

No. 

A misshapen Rin, when Kliff took over him, this scares him, he never want to see this again, but why is he seeing this now, he mainframe is being overworked now, his cooling system is off and he is heating up, his vision is showing the memories of himself hurting everyone.

“Stop it………….” he said to himself, holding his head, leaning down and stressing out “stop it, stop it please.”

“ _ You can’t”  _ he can hear him now. He can hear Kliff. Did he hack him again? Did he leave a ghost file? “ _ You can’t get rid of me my puppet, you can’t”  _ yes he can he did it once, he can do it again. No. what if he changed the program, he changed everything about him.

_ ….n…...in……..RIN! _

Rin snapped out of his panic and look up to see Lilian, worried and concerned about him, she is kneeling on front of him holding his shoulders “Rin are you okay?”

“I’m fine” he lied

“You not……….” Lilian then wiped away his tears, Rin was crying? “.....Neon J and I saw your fight with Zuke”

“Oh” Lilian stood up and gestured to him to move over, he did, Lilian sat down and watched Rin trying to compose himself “why are you here?”

“I want to make sure if you’re okay then I saw you having a panic attack”

“Is that what this is?” he asked

“Neon J told me you look after him when he had one……….” then she held his hand “.......tell me”

“I thought i was…. Being hacked again, I thought i heard him again and i don’t want that to happen again, i’m sorry but………..” he then look at the fountain again “...........I don’t see Zuke like that, I lo-like him”

Lilian can tell he want to say love, he wants to, but she thinks he’s not ready to say it out loud “Rin let me tell you a secret” Rin look up at her “.......I do love your father, he told me he loves me in the limo, I couldn’t say it back to him, I couldn't say. I want to but I can’t”

“Why?”

“It feel like I’m saying I no longer love Yinu father, it feels like I’m having an affair with him, I know is he gone but it still feels like I am cheating on him, that's what i feel inside Rin. I love Neon J but I can’t tell him. I love him………………...remember relationship are a battlefield Rin and there is a few way to go forward, Muru and I have a fight, even with Neon J too”

Rin lowered his walls and spoke out “I don’t see Zuke as a thing, I see him like he sees me, a person, not an idol, not an conversation piece, but an actual living breathing person, i want him to know that I rather let people think off me as nothing so i can be with him………..” he hugs Lilian, this does make him feel better, he feels lighter “........and I know you love him ”

Lilian smiles and she caressed his cheek “remember you can talk to me with anything, i will help you, i do see you as my own family too”

“Thank you………………….mum” Lilian moved back and looked at Rin's eyes, he said ‘mum’ and she smiles and hugs him again, tightening her hold on him and they share this moment.

Rins first mother/son moment.

=========================================================================

Zuke watches Rin walking away and the drummer look around a saw people staring, he started going away, he don’t know why but he went straight to the stairs going up, he wanted to leave, he look back and saw the rest of the 1010 watching him in disbelief he and Rin were fighting, to the drummer they are angry at him. Zuke walks into the halls trying to find a place to hide, he needs to run away.

Like he did with Nadia.

He stops.

No it's not like with Nadia, not like Eve.

Zuke looks around where he is, a Skybrige, overlooking the city, Zuke stops and he leans back on the window and he slides down on the floor and brings his knees up to his face and his mind racing around the fight.

“Zuke” he looked up to a familiar voice. Eve. holding two glasses and a wine bottle “this does help a bit” Zuke stood up and accepted the wine.

“I’m sorry” said Zuke, he thinks she needs one.

“No don’t, fights happen but Zuke are you okay? I never saw you fight like this before, only with your or about your brother”

“I know, i’m usually chill but that fight and i was angry and those people-”

“I get it……..” she finished her glass and filled it with again “its catartice, the fight, you feel better right?”

“What? I don’t feel better, well a little but………”

“...it's not you job to make Rin happy, when we broke up, I isolated myself and contemplate about not finding someone like you or myself, i was made then when we met again, i realise you always make me happy, we always do what I like, movies, parties, even my art, you let yourself lose to other request”

“No i don’t” he rebuttal.

“You do, west do it all the time, remember when he asked you to buy everyone food lunch, you agreed without any debat” and Eve move to face Zuke leaning across the wall “Rin asked if you wanted to go and you said yes”

“He didn’t asked, he invited’ then Eve put the glass and wine on the floor and pulled out her Phone “did you know the 1010 can text to everyone, everywhere”

“No, Why?”

_ Eve did you go on a pity date with DK west? _ _  
_ _ He talk about you like you guys dated _ _  
_ _ You serious must have punch him one time or another, he is so annoying _ _  
_ _ My joints are stuffed with mud and Grass! How do you humans deal with this! _

He and Rin went out of the city to see west, he remembered Rin had a great time “this is last two weeks ago”

_ Eve, do you think I can ask Zuke to the gala?  _

_ I’ll see if Tatiana have any extra spots _ _  
_ _ Its is not really Zukes scene _

_ Okay, if he said no, I’ll skip this year gala _

Zuke looked up at her, hearing the messages “When he went with you to see west, it was his first time leaving the city limit he left the city for you and he was willing to skip this year's Gala for you” she said, Zuke now felt like the bad guy, he remembered Rin did ask, he did make sure he was willing to go or not “he’s like you too, Willing to put others ahead of himself” And Zuke also remembered something he told Rin months ago ‘ _ I don’t care about the media and I don’t want you to think everything is your fault, _ he then turned to look at the other side of the city to a dark garden and Seeing Lilian leaving a dark corner of the garden.

“Tonight is my fault” he said to himself “I didn’t want to treat people bad Nadia, I just thought they won’t like me or something, i took West friends just to mess with him and he were estrange and I please other just to I can feel good” then he turn to the two tone woman “thank you for talking to me, I think this talk is helping me”

“Do you actually like Rock or just said it for Mayday?” Eve wants to hear his answers, honestly and for his own sake.

“I do love rock” he smiles, Eve smiles too, she can tell when he honest “now if you excuse me I’m going to go find Rin and apologize to him”

“You don’t have to” Zuke is confused and she points the way they come from and Rin appears by the skybridge entrance “I'll talk my leave, I have to find Sayu anyway she owes me money” and the diva walks away.

Rin and Zuke stare at each other, they wanted to see each other and now they don’t have the words, they wanted to say something to the other, but this time, words are not needed. Rin walks to Zuke and stood close and they look into each other eyes, they both can see each other's sorry and hurt filled eyes, then Rin hand reaches out to hold the Drummer hands and they both start walking to the other exit of the skybridge, leaving this Area. they both walk the halls, the music from the gala lowers and they see less and less people, they don't care where they are in the hotel and they find themselves in an isolated area, people have to actively find them.

“I’m sorry”   
“I’m sorry”

They apologize at the same time.

“Let me go first” said Rin “I am sorry, I thought you wanted to come and I do want to spend time with you, but I really don’t see you as a thing, I see you as you see me, a person”

“And I am sorry too, I always put others before myself and I rarely put my input and I wanted to make you, but I Never realised that you will be happy whether we are here or not” said Zuke, reaching for Rin’s hand “Mayday said when she touch your hands they’re were cold, I don’t feel it”

“Thank you Zuke, my brothers thought it was weird I am dating you,” said Rin, then he have a thought he want to do, he move his arms to Zukes body and lift him up move by under his arm and lightly slam him to the wall and they both he look at each other and Zuke face turned red and Rin devilishly smile and let his gore land Zuke’s head “Zuke there is something i want to say……” and he leaned closer to him “......I Love You”

Zuke, heart stabs itself at those words, his brain turning off and going into auto, he cups the android cheeks, light leaking in between his fingers “I Love You too Rin” those words came out automatically, he closed his eyes and leaned into kiss the white haired android.

Rin is taken back by this surprise, but he didn’t ignore this he leaned into the kiss, his first kiss is with the first person he said ‘I Love You’.

This felt like it lasted forever, there is nothing else but them, Rins metal lips are nor cold or hurting the other lips, they’ve been longing for this for so long and they thought they never do it. Kissing.

They parted Zuke breathing heavily and Rin trying to process this wonderful feeling.

“Rin, I Love You”

“I Love You Zuke”

And Rin gently put Zuke down and they walk down the halls, they soon found themselves at the exit, they ignore the praying eyes of the other guest, no one stopped them, its like the universe is doing everything it can to let them leave with little trouble, they did an irish goodbye and they took the limo, just the two of them in the car, continuing there kiss all the way home, not the mansion. The sewers.

Rin and Zuke stayed together for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your honest opinion so comment, COMMENT FOR YOUR LIVES


End file.
